


Love U

by michaeyusone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Polyamory, Sugar Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyusone/pseuds/michaeyusone
Summary: Mina and Nayeon are married attorneys who have been together for 5 years. The two are deeply in love. A drunken mistake by Mina introduces a small shift in the dynamics of their relationship in the form of a shy sugar baby
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 71
Kudos: 377





	1. Wifey

Mina had met her wife the normal way. In the courtroom, Mina was defending a man who had the possibility of getting 25 to life in prison. Nayeon was the opposing chief prosecutor on the case who had all her evidence and facts perfected. The trial went on for weeks and the tension in the courtroom between the two lawyers grew every time the two met eyes. As the trial was coming to a close, Mina occasionally didn’t know if she could stay breathing in the tension-filled air. The opponents had a staredown with each other while they were both hard at work for their clients. Mina with her elegant short black hair matching an even more elegant black dress and her opponent with long brunette hair in an expensive tailored suit and tie. Any time Mina defended the murderer with a new claim, Nayeon immediately shut her down with new information. When the jury found the man guilty and sentenced him to life in prison, Nayeon had winked. Mina shyly looked away and admitted defeat.

After the court was adjourned, the two attorneys found themselves both in the upstairs bathroom together. Without too many words, they were pressed against the stalls passionately making out in the courtroom bathroom. Their hands roaming freely over the other’s body. That was more than 5 years ago. Neither Mina nor Nayeon knew they were going to marry the lawyer from the bathroom, but the passionate fire the two had for each other from the start never lost its spark.

Nayeon was still the chief prosecutor for the district’s criminal cases and Mina had just become a partner in her own firm, but she still had to answer to her boss who wasn’t technically her boss. The two hadn’t had a case together since they started dating publicly and definitely not after they got married. They did get to see each other often at work, however. A little too often if their coworkers ever found out what the two were doing in their spare time. Mina’s boss always sent the girl on deliveries of new case files that needed to be discussed or ones that had priority for the courts and the judges. She happily drove across town to see her wife and greeted the prosecutors she was supposed to hate with coffee and doughnuts.

The couple were laid together in their bed. For the past few nights, Mina and Nayeon had been playing a game between themselves. Mina had lost on the second night to her dismay. Her competitive nature hated letting Nayeon win at anything, but Nayeon didn’t see her position as winning as the days and nights waged on.

It was 11:34 pm and Mina had been making Nayeon’s night a living hell for the past twenty minutes. Mina’s shoulders and arms were under her wife’s legs and her face was buried deep between Nayeon’s thighs. The girl with all the power and control had been taking her sweet time with her tongue. Lightly flicking up and down with a disregard to Nayeon’s whining. Nayeon had tried everything. Pressing Mina’s head closer to her body just made Mina’s tongue move slower. Snaking her own thumb near her clit made Mina slap it away. Grinding her hips against the girl’s face either made Mina pull away or hold Nayeon down. There was no way for her to win in this situation. Nayeon grew frustrated and started to pound the mattress with her fists as Mina sighed, “Relax.” Nayeon moved her hand to her clit again and her wife swatted it away, “Bitch, don’t tell me to relax if you won’t let me come!”

Mina fully pulled away and looked at her begging wife on their king-sized bed. Her eyebrows were raised in astonishment, “Did you just call me bitch?” Nayeon honestly wasn’t even sure as she slowly shook her head, “No…? N-No. I didn’t mean bitch. I meant like… like… bbbbiiiiiittttcccchhh. Like in a joking way… like.” Mina deeply inhaled and slowly nodded her head as Nayeon tried to come up with an explanation out of thin air. Nayeon knew how much Mina hated being called degrading names, especially during sex, and yet she said it anyway. Mina ducked her head back down in between her wife’s legs and her tongue licked with a new fervor. Nayeon happily sighed and tangled her hands in Mina’s dark hair and lightly pushed the girl closer to her center. It didn’t take long for Mina to start tasting the sweet wetness that flowed from Nayeon as she felt the woman above her jerk her body. The younger girl with short hair added her middle finger inside her wife which made Nayeon instantly arch her back and breathe harder. Mina directed her tongue’s attention to her wife’s clit and let her middle finger explore inside the warm, tight vagina. Nayeon unknowingly pushed Mina’s head further into her vulva, but Mina honestly didn’t mind at all. Hearing Nayeon’s moans above her was enough to make Mina forget about the game they were playing. “Right, there… like seriously… there,” the gasping and moaning woman was partially able to find her words as she pushed her wife’s head deeper. Mina added one more finger as she sucked her wife’s clit with pleasure. Nayeon had been moving around unable to control her body for a while, but this made it 10 times worse. She was letting soft cries and whines escape her mouth as she tightly held her wife’s head between her shaking legs. “Mina, I’m about to…”

Mina quickly pulled away with a light laugh and started to lick her fingers hungrily, “Well don’t.” Nayeon was about to get charged with assault as her wife moved up the bed to kiss her. Her face changed from one of pleasure to one of extreme disappointment in a matter of seconds. Nayeon was still lightly shaking in Mina’s embrace as she tried to calm herself down, but that didn’t stop her sexual frustration and anger. She whined as Mina got up to wash her hands, “Mina… seriously? Please…” Mina dried her hands and popped her head in from the bathroom, “Please what, baby?” she said with a wicked smile. Nayeon swallowed her anger and said through gritted teeth, “Please fuck me.” Her wife smiled even wider as she got back into the bed and whispered in Nayeon’s ear, “I just did.” Nayeon huffed, but Mina didn’t care, “Now stop whining and go to sleep.” Nayeon contemplated touching herself while her wife slept, but she knew Mina would know so she resentfully decided against it. She wrapped her arms around her wife as usual as they fell asleep.

The morning rolled around and Mina felt guilty about the night before, not fully, but some part of her. She woke up her wife with kisses as Nayeon smiled. “I was mean last night by not letting you come, wasn’t I?” Mina asked and Nayeon nodded with a pout even though her eyes were still closed. “How about I make it up to you, hmm?” Mina waited for Nayeon to open her eyes for her to see a glass dildo in front of her. Nayeon nodded until her eyes opened wider, “What time is it? It feels like I’m going to be late.” Mina looked at the clock on her nightstand, “7:42… You normally don’t wake up until 8. We have plenty of time.” The older girl rushed out of the bed and turned on the shower, “Yeah, when I shower at night, but _someone_ told me to go to bed after they got me all hot and bothered for NO REASON.” Mina mocked her wife and laid back down to go back to sleep for 30 extra minutes. “Guess we won’t be needing you then,” she said to the glass that was in her hands.

They both had their normal routine. Nayeon would wake up at 8, Mina at 8:15. Nayeon started the coffee for both of them as her wife showered. They would check their schedules briefly in their kitchen as they poured their coffee, Nayeon had black coffee, Mina had two creamers one sugar. The first to leave was always Nayeon after giving Mina a goodbye kiss and a rushed ‘I love you.’ Mina would then actually start her day that Nayeon didn’t know about. She took her gourmet bagels out of their hidden spot in the pantry and asked Alexa to play songs that would get her hype for her day defending criminals. She walked out the door, turning off all the lights and by the time she was sitting in her car ready to leave, she would get a text from Nayeon saying she had made it to work safely. Then she would head to her law offices in the middle of town.

Two hours into Mina filing and writing reports about her last trial case, she received a text from Nayeon. She normally ignored them, but she was bored and missed her wifey. Of course, she was just complaining about being so horny that she couldn’t focus. Mina wanted to entertain her wife but didn’t want to put herself in danger while in the middle of working.

Nayeon: Babe, I can’t focus, and I have a deadline in like 3 hours

Mina: What am I supposed to do about it?

Nayeon: You could be an amazing wife and send me a pic or two ;)

Mina: Bro

Nayeon: DON’T BRO ME WHILE I’M HORNY

Mina: I tried this morning

Nayeon: You know what… stop texting me

Mina: You texted me first…

Nayeon: Shut up.

Mina heavily rolled her eyes and locked her phone away in her desk. Her boss called her to his office later in the day to deliver papers to the district attorney’s office, meaning her wife. She heavily sighed and groaned when she went back to her desk to get her coat and purse. Mina realized her wife wouldn’t stop trying to annoy her unless she gave her what she wanted, which is exactly what she planned to do.

A tapping of a pen on her desk was all Nayeon heard as her mind tried to work. All she could focus on were her own perverted thoughts no matter what she tried. She turned on rock music, didn’t work. She turned the lights brighter in her office, didn’t work. She looked for the sexiest picture of her wife she had on her phone (which was just her in a bikini during a trip to the beach), definitely didn’t work. She found it super annoying how prudish Mina was about sending sexy pictures. Probably the only prudish thing about her, Nayeon thought.

The girl with moles had coffee and doughnuts in hand as she walked through her opponents’ offices. Her best friend, Jeongyeon, grabbed the carousel of coffees off the top of the large doughnut box for her and they walked to the conference room to drop off the food. “You’re still coming to that bachelorette party tomorrow, right? Ji already ditched on us.” Mina told her she was planning on it. The wedding was for a distant friend her, Jeongyeon, and their friend Jihyo had barely talked to in the past few years, but it was a chance for them to get out of the house. “I heard there was gonna be strippers there too. If they’re gross, I’m paying you to ditch with me and taking us to a bar to get shit-faced,” Jeongyeon declared. Mina grabbed a doughnut, said bye to her friend, and headed to the second floor to see her wife.

The younger wife knocked on the office door and heard the familiar merry ring in her wife’s voice telling the visitor to come in. Mina looked around her wife’s intricate and extremely bright office to notice Nayeon doing yoga in the middle of the floor. Mina admired the angle of the downward dog before clearing her throat, “Baby, what are you-“ Nayeon looked up at her wife with a smile, “Oh, hey Mina. You didn’t tell me you were coming.” Nayeon stood up fully and placed a soft kiss to Mina’s cheek. Mina stated, “Yeah, it was a little surprise. Why are you doing yoga in the middle of the day?” Nayeon poured herself some water and started to roll up her yoga mat, “Trying to get my brain juices flowing. I was being serious when I said I couldn’t concentrate. Luckily those papers aren’t important, and I got an extension, but the only work I did today was rearrange my furniture and skim read some files.” More files fell on her desk as Mina lightly threw them, “I brought some more.” Nayeon groaned as she drank her cold water before looking her wife up and down. “You know there is one thing that will clear my head…” She said as she took steps closer to Mina. The younger girl started to close the gap as well. When they were close enough to touch, Mina turned Nayeon around and pinned her to the corner of the desk. Mina placed her wife’s hands on top of it. She placed her left hand on top of Nayeon’s and intertwined their fingers together. Mina pushed hair back behind Nayeon’s ear and softly whispered, “You’re gonna be a good girl for me, correct? No more defying me. No more calling me bitch.” Nayeon let a quiet “fuck” be muttered from her mouth and silently agreed as Mina snaked her hand around the older woman and undid her pant button. “Say it with your words, Nayeon,” Mina demanded.

Nayeon cleared her throat as Mina zipped down the slacks zipper, “I will not defy you. I will no longer call you names that demean you.” Mina stopped her sneaky hand and waited on Nayeon to continue but she never did, “And you’ll be a good girl?” Nayeon stuck out her tongue that she knew Mina couldn’t see before answering with a lie, “Yes, wifey, I’ll be a good girl.” That was good enough for Mina as she dove her hand deeper into Nayeon’s black dress pants and shifted the underwear to the side. Mina could already feel slickness on her fingers before even passing the labia. “You really needed this, huh?” Mina continued to whisper. Nayeon nodded but Mina angrily plunged inside her wife. Mina groaned at a louder volume, “Words!” Nayeon gripped both her wife’s fingers with her left hand and the edge of the desk with her right. “Yes, Mina. I really needed this. I really needed you.” Nayeon quietly agreed. The younger wife breathed out a calming sigh and let her fingers find their own rhythm inside of Nayeon, “Good.” Mina had only plunged her fingers in and out a few times before Nayeon was twitching and breathing heavy. Usually, Mina could tell when Nayeon was close, but this time she genuinely wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast. Nayeon gripped the desk harder and her hand shook trying to keep her fingers locked with Mina’s. The younger girl quietly whispered in her wife’s ear a meaningful, “I love you” which fully sent Nayeon over the edge. Nayeon’s head fell onto Mina’s shoulder for a second before it was back to its original position as she silently moaned with her back attached to Mina’s front. She lost control of her leg muscles and wasn’t in the mind state to hold herself up as her body gave way to the muscle-contracting waves that shot off lightning endorphins in her brain. Mina slowed down her fingers but Nayeon pulled Mina’s arm from her slacks completely. “Did you just… I barely…” Mina was trying to ask but Nayeon pushed her wife away with a blush. She didn’t fully know if the blush was from the sex or embarrassment. Nayeon lightly scoffed, “Well, that’s what happens when I am teased for four days straight. Now shut up and go back to work.”

Mina quietly muttered under her breath but loud enough so Nayeon could hear it, “You’re gonna stop telling me to shut up.” Nayeon scoffed louder as she rezipped and buttoned her pants near her desk, “Or what, Mina, or what?” Mina pushed some papers off of Nayeon’s desk before grabbing her wife by her neck and using all her strength to pick her up and choke her at the same time. This forced Nayeon into a sitting position on the edge of her wooden desk as she smirked watching the younger and stronger girl. There it was. The dark fire in Mina’s eyes that Nayeon craved. It was rare that she could ever get Mina this mad, but this specific anger always led to pleasure for this couple. Nayeon watched her wife as her life was in the hands of someone else. This level of trust made her feel comforted in a way but turned her on a lot more. The girl who sat on the desk with a hand locked around her neck lightly tapped the forearm of her wife, so Mina knew to let go. While Nayeon gasped and tried to get her breathing back to normal, Mina reached down to pick up the files she had thrown off Nayeon’s desk and reached for her coat. She walked back to Nayeon to leave a kiss on her lips before whispering one final phrase to her wife, “You’re even more wet now, aren’t you? Now it’s your problem to figure out. Hope you don’t lose your “concentration.” Mina laughed to herself. “God, you’re the sexiest woman alive,” Nayeon insisted when Mina was turning to leave. “I love you, too. I’m thinking Chinese takeout for dinner, yeah?” The younger wife said as she left the office.

Nayeon’s concentration really was fucked when she tried to get back to work. Mina always knew her better and it annoyed the hell out of her. When she tried to text her wife, her phone was either off or she was ignoring Nayeon on purpose. So, Nayeon decided to mess with Mina’s focus as a test. If her phone was off, she’d get the texts eventually, Nayeon thought. The bored and unfocused girl locked her secluded office door and had a photoshoot for herself. The first five photos she sent got no response. They were mostly just her biting her lip anyway. The sixth picture which was extremely risqué of her two fingers soaked and deep inside herself finally had Mina texting back in seconds.

Mina: STOP!

Nayeon: Why? I know you like them

Mina: I am working!

Nayeon: So, we’re both unproductive today? Love to see it

Mina: I’m turning my phone off now. Send as many photos as you want

Nayeon: I will happily

Mina was always the first to get home, so she normally started dinner for the both of them but she ordered from their favorite Chinese restaurant instead. By the time it was delivered, Nayeon would be getting home. Nayeon walked in the house with her bag in hand and hung her jacket on their coat hanger. “How many episodes do we have left?” were the first words Nayeon uttered. Mina had set up the table full of takeout and was waiting to eat. Mina thought quickly and answered, “I think three more. Hurry up and eat so we can binge it.” Shuffled feet pulled Nayeon to the table, “Why can’t we eat in front of the tv?” The food filled the scent of the dining room, “Life has rules. This is one of mine.” Nayeon scooped up some rice onto her plate, “Rules are meant to be broken, Babe.” Mina started eating after Nayeon got her food and she just shrugged. “I don’t want this rule to be broken.” Her wife accepted that as they spoke about their day, the cases they had or might have in the future. The conversation was smooth until Mina reminded her wife that she was going to be gone the next day because of the bachelorette party. “You never told me,” a mumble was uttered from Nayeon’s mouth still full of food. Mina scrunched her eyebrows and was pretty sure she had. “I’m going to be with Jeong all night anyway. We’ll probably leave early and get a drink together.” A grumble about knowing ahead of time came out of Nayeon’s mouth which made Mina sigh. She could have sworn she told her wife before. They both helped each other wash up the dishes and went to the living room to start the show that they had been watching together. Mina grabbed her Switch and laid her head onto Nayeon’s lap. Nayeon was enthralled in the show, but the younger was not so much. She wasn’t going to tell Nayeon, though. She gamed and listened to the show, yet rarely peeled her eyes away from the tablet to watch it. “Mina, you’re missing it. I feel like this’ll be important.” Mina looked at her tv for a second then up at her wife. The beautiful woman above her was 1000x more interesting than the show. The game in her hands was even more intriguing as she turned her attention back to it.

As the show was in its final endings, Mina looked up at her wife again. Nayeon caught her wife staring and smiled down at her while flowing her hands through Mina’s short hair. “Dude, come here,” Nayeon said directed at Mina. The girl who was playing her Switch sat up expecting a kiss but instead Nayeon whispered in her ear, “You’re gay? A lot of people would be scared here. A lot of people would be scared… and I’ll name ‘em.” Nayeon laughed at her dumb joke and Mina smiled along with her, “Delete your Tik Tok before I do it for you.” Nayeon jokingly pouted, “It’s the only thing that keeps me entertained at work. I’m never deleting that shit.” Mina sat her Switch down between her feet and actually kissed her wife, “Are you still... you know…” Mina asked as she unbuttoned the top buttons of Nayeon’s dress shirt. “Oh God, yes,” Nayeon responded as she unloosened her tie. Mina pushed herself up and away from her wife before running down the hall, “Last one to the straps is a rotten egg… and a bottom!”

“I guess that’s settled then, you’re the bottom in this relationship,” Nayeon said as she put the harness straps on her legs. Mina sighed as she looked at their bedroom ceiling, “You know for a fact I’m not a bottom. You just hid where we normally keep the straps.” Nayeon hummed and chose from one of the dildos before looking at her wife, “I **rearranged** where we keep the straps. And you made the rules. The rules that you do not like to break if I’m not mistaken, therefore, You’re A Bottom, sweetie.” Mina rolled her eyes at her own words getting thrown at her as her wife put lube all over the strap on. Nayeon put one knee onto the bed to kiss Mina, “Besides, don’t you like bottoming for me?” Mina rolled her eyes more because she knew she did. Nayeon started to kiss down her wife’s body and gave extra special attention to her wife’s breast and nipples. Mina purred as her wife licked from her navel downwards. A whimper fell out of Mina’s mouth as Nayeon knocked the rubber against her clit and opening before entering inside with care. “Don’t you like my big cock inside you, filling you up?” Nayeon asked as Mina closed her eyes in pleasure. She grabbed ahold of Nayeon’s triceps with both of her hands and her nails were making imprints in the older girl’s skin. Nayeon pulled her wife closer and deeper onto the strap-on by pulling her thighs and Mina’s butt drifted in the air, her weight shifting to her back. Mina whined and her mouth formed an o-shape before she spoke a “fucking fuck” into the air. “Take it all, Babe. I know you can,” Nayeon said slightly out of breath. Nayeon leaned her body to kiss Mina and yanked the girl’s mouth open with your left hand, “Open wide. Take all of me.” Mina kept her mouth open as her wife spit into it. Nayeon let her saliva dribble down her chin and fall inside of Mina. She held her hand over Mina’s mouth and watched the girl with greedy eyes, “Swallow it.” The younger wife obediently listened as Nayeon thrust harder and faster. She stuck her thumb in Mina’s mouth and Mina automatically sucked it erotically. Nayeon switched her thumb for her index and middle finger inside Mina’s mouth and moved it to the back of the younger girl’s throat. The girl with moles gagged and choked as Nayeon sighed but in reality, found it hot, “I taught you the gag reflex trick. Guess you’re not deepthroating my dick any time soon.”

Mina was flipped onto her stomach with limited warning and Nayeon lifted her ass high into the air. Mina moaned harder as her body felt full and her brain lost focus. She used her knees to push herself back onto the strap with the rhythm and strokes that Nayeon already had. “Baby…” Mina uttered and Nayeon moaned at the soft whine, not even sure what her partner wanted. Nayeon laid down in a spooning position as she continued to hold onto Mina. She grabbed her wife’s nipple with her right hand and massaged her clit with the left, all while keeping her thrusts fast. “Oh, fuck you,” Mina said not in her right mind, but she still meant it. Nayeon smiled at the effect she could still cause after years. The older woman could feel her heartbeat in her chest from hearing Mina’s moans to Mina knocking back and rubbing into her. She knew for a fact Mina wasn’t going to last long if she was already there. Nayeon started to kiss around Mina’s neck, shoulders, and back. Mewling, moaning, and heavy breathing from the two of them filled the room. “If you stop anything you’re doing, I will kill you,” Mina managed to utter as her eyes rolled back into her head. Nayeon valued her life, so she wasn’t planning on stopping. The younger girl’s whines and whimpers increased until she moaned out a final, “fuck.” Nayeon loosened the strap from her waist and continued kissing Mina’s back while her own thumb found its way to finish herself off. Mina gained her breathing back as Nayeon lost her own. Nayeon rolled the strap harnesses from her thighs and pushed it near the end of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Mina as they started to doze off together. After who knows how long, Nayeon lightly pulled her arm away from her wife to head to the shower. Mina whined when she felt the coldness on her back and pulled Nayeon to cuddle again. “I have to shower…” Mina whined some more and Nayeon laid back down, “Fine, five more minutes.” Mina drifted asleep and her wife was able to escape so she could shower.

All-day Mina was busy. She was in court all morning and tedious meetings that could have been emails with her fellow partners at the firm in the afternoon. When she was done with work, she had an ache in her back, and she barely had the energy to socialize that evening. She did need a drink though, so she hoped Jeongyeon wasn’t planning on staying at the bachelorette party too long.

Mina picked up Jeongyeon at her job and knew to say goodbye to Nayeon while she was there. “Don’t drink too much… or get tempted…” Nayeon said as her wife was leaving. “Don’t worry, the only temptress I have to deal with in my life is you.” Nayeon smiled and yelled at her shut office door, “Hot! That’s what I like to hear!” Mina did plan on getting drunk until she couldn’t remember the rest of her night, however. Nayeon would find that out when she made it back home, she figured.

The two friends parked Mina’s car near the driveway of a stranger’s house, probably the bridesmaid, and walked up to the door filled with balloons. Jeongyeon punched one of the blue balloons near the doorbell as they waited for the door to open. “Why are straight people so…” Jeongyeon couldn’t find the right word, but it was on the tip of her tongue. “Straight,” Mina finished for her. The door opened and there was a screaming girl wearing a penile headband and giving the two girls each their own. And so it begins, they both thought, but couldn’t say aloud.

Jello shot after jello shot after tequila shot after jello shot. It was like a bad dream filled with even worse liquor. When the male stripper came, Mina was buzzed, Jeongyeon felt nothing. She wished she could. The whole time she was analyzing the stripper’s clothing that he had chosen to wear. A speedo with a tux… Such a straight ritual. “This is not the straights in their normal habitats. This is a pre-mating ritual among the straight species. Both the female and male retreat to their original dens and burrows to gawk at less attractive people that they do not love. The less attractive people try to put on a show to tempt away the mating couple and sometimes it works, believe it or not,” Jeongyeon was narrating carefully as Mina laughed along with her national geographic guide to the straights. They each tipped the dancer five singles and regretted every last bill. They both kept to themselves the entire night especially Mina, but they got a pre-buzz for the mini party they had planned for later. Jeongyeon didn’t drink for the last hour that they stayed at the party and she drove them to a close bar area they were more than familiar with. Jeongyeon lived around the corner from the bars, so she parked in her parking garage and the two girls walked together to get some drinks. “So, you and Nayeon have been married for like two years…” Jeongyeon started. Mina nodded and waited for her friend to finish her thought as they sipped their first drinks, “Yes…” Jeongyeon smiled and drank down her drink, “When are you two going to make me a godmother?” Mina opened her eyes wide and looked down at her drink, “Children that we take care of _permanently_ need to exist for you to become a godmother.” Jeongyeon looked at her friend with a straight face, “Exactly.” Mina glared back, “Exactly.” Jeongyeon sighed and gave up, “I have to wait on Jihyo to date, get married, and then have kids for me to be a godmother?” Mina quietly stated under her breath, “Or you can date Jihyo, marry her, and have kids of your own.” They ordered another round of drinks. “Don’t even start with that…” Mina shrugged and finished off her drink, “I wasn’t starting. I was just sipping and making conversation.”

“How much do you think that stripper earned today? Like $500?” Mina had asked. Jeongyeon looked down at her cup and swirled the liquid, “Probably less, maybe more.” Mina softly laughed at her drunk friend, “Very insightful, Jeong. I’m gonna look it up.”

Much googling later and Mina was shocked, “They can earn $2500 a week at the low end. And according to this website sugar babies earn even more.” Jeongyeon slurred her words a little, “Aren’t you a trust fund baby? Why are you looking for additional sources of income?” Mina pouted, “It’s not for me… I’m just curious.” A few more drinks for the both of them before they were walking each other back to Jeongyeon’s home. Mina spotted Jeongyeon’s laptop and did some more googling. Jeongyeon walked back from the bathroom and tried to pry her laptop from Mina’s hands, “No, you always buy something stupid when you’re drunk.” Mina slapped her friend’s hands away, “This isn’t stupid! This is for research!” Jeongyeon let go and Mina happily pressed the ‘pay now’ button.


	2. Rojo y Rosa

Mina woke up with a killer headache and her wife missing from the bed. She had no idea how she had gotten home or when. She turned to look at the digital clock that was too bright for her that morning. “9:00? I slept until 9:00?” she asked herself. Nayeon had left Aspirin with a glass of water on the nightstand with a note. ‘Don’t freak out. I called your work and told them you felt sick and would come in an hour late. I reset the alarm, so only freak out if it’s later than 9:15. Then you’re fucked ;)’

Ugh, I hate her. She really is the love of my life, Mina thought as she forced herself to take the pain relievers and drink all the water. Bits and pieces of the night came back to her as she was getting ready and dressed. Parts of the bachelorette party, Jeongyeon and she went to their favorite bar, they walked home… then nothing. They probably just drank more, and Mina called herself a cab. If anything out of the ordinary happened, she’d find out eventually.

Mina had important court dates for the rest of her week. She had to talk to her defendant about their case. Armed robbery. Kind of interesting. It would have been more interesting if his face hadn’t shown on the CC tv cameras in full view. Mina was trying to convince him to plead guilty to get an easier sentence and more chances for parole, but he was convinced the jury would know for a fact that wasn’t him. The only blue bearded man with pink hair for miles but okay, Mina thought. Her arguments were strong if only he hadn’t dyed his hair. Mina told him to get his hair dyed brown to look more professional in court, but he refused.

Nayeon was busy with her own cases, so the couple rarely saw each other throughout the days or evenings for the rest of the week. Nayeon was pulling late nights to finish work and Mina would go to bed early to get her work done in the morning. The older of the two would leave a kiss on Mina’s cheek when she rolled into bed at 3 am, and Mina would do the same when she woke up at 6.

The pretty defendant had an ongoing headache that afternoon. Her client was charged with 7 years for his crime. She had tried hard, but only a miracle would have saved him from prison. She let herself off of work early and vowed to do her paperwork from home. Mina sighed in her office as she worked and was really unmotivated to get her work done. The time when Nayeon was supposed to arrive home came and went and Mina figured she was still busy at work. An unexpected knock sounded at her front door along with the ringing of the doorbell. Mina stood from her desk and walked down the long hallway to answer the guest.

Mina opened the door with a shy smile as she looked at her taller guest. The taller girl looked just as nervous as she looked at the doorbell, the ground, anywhere but Mina’s eyes. “Hi, I’m Tzuyu… with umm Sugarmama’s Babies.” Mina was stunned for a minute and didn’t know what to say before she tried to look past Tzuyu to see if this was some kind of prank. She regained her thoughts, “So, you’re like a...?” Tzuyu waited as long as humanly possible before saying the word. She hated it. It felt so juvenile. “I’m a professional sugar baby,” she said as she looked down briefly and then finally met the eyes of Mina. Mina looked at the girl apologetically, “I don’t mean to be rude but what’s the reason you’re in my entryway.” Tzuyu dug through her bag and pulled out some papers, “This is Myoui Mina’s house, correct? You ordered a sugar baby off of a website about a week ago. Your first purchase from our website, I believe. And now I’m here.” Mina tried to wrap her brain around what she was doing a week ago. Maybe someone stole my credit card, she thought at first, but then how would they know my address and why send a sugar baby. Then it hit her. “Was this on a Tuesday? That I… or-ordered you?” Mina asked and Tzuyu looked closer at the paperwork with mildly shaking hands. “It was super early on a Wednesday morning, yes,” Tzuyu responded. Mina quickly closed her eyes in frustration and let Tzuyu inside. Why did Jeong let me order a sugar baby? How did I even do that?

Mina let Tzuyu sit on her couch as she paced the living room floor. She stopped pacing and looked at Tzuyu who had been watching with curiosity. “I’m married.” Tzuyu looked up with slight sympathy for a brief second before it was gone, “A lot of my clients are married…” Mina sighed, “Yeah, but I’m like happily married. Like we have sex. Good sex. Great sex. A LOT. Like I’m happy.” Tzuyu looked around the room and didn’t say anything. Mina was still wrapping her mind around the reason she wanted to order a sugar baby in the first place. “A lot of my clients don’t even… we just talk. And you paid for two hours if you just want the company,” the girl on the couch said in a small voice.

Tzuyu moved some hair behind her ear as Mina looked at the beautiful girl who sat before her. “How much did I pay for y-you?” Mina asked. Tzuyu gave a small smile, “Normally it starts at $500/hr, but you’re my first woman client, so I only charged $500 for today.” $500 dollars? That isn’t the worst. Hopefully, not enough for Nayeon to notice is missing, Mina concluded. “How old are you? You look so young.” Mina gently sat next to Tzuyu making sure to keep a distance between them. “Twenty-three,” Tzuyu responded quietly as she looked at Mina then back at the ground. “Twenty – what? You’re – You just graduated high school,” Mina said with a shocked expression. Tzuyu mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers, “I mean five years ago.”

Only then did Mina remember why she had drunkenly paid for a sugar baby. She had just wanted to interview and talk about the life of a sugar baby. She didn’t know what compelled her to pay 500 dollars, though. Her sober self was sure that there was an easier and cheaper way to get information. Like YouTube perhaps.

“How many other sugar parents do you have… if you don’t mind me asking,” Mina stated and Tzuyu tried to relax but it wasn’t working, “I have two sugar daddies. One is always overseas, so he just sends me an allowance. The other I see maybe two times a week.” Mina nodded and awkwardly wiped her hands on her pants, “So how much money do you normally make?” Tzuyu considered it for a second, “At least $2500 a week.”

“Do you pay taxes on that?” Mina asked and Tzuyu guiltily shook her head. “But I help out around my community,” Tzuyu mentioned. “You’ve never had a sugar mom before?” Mina said as she finally relaxed on her couch next to the girl. Tzuyu shook her head and looked up with a smile, “I saw your profile and it seemed interesting. A trust fund kid with a wife. You said you wanted to learn more about the sugar baby life, but I didn’t think you were serious.” Mina still didn’t remember making a profile at all. “My wife is probably going to get home soon and she’ll most likely have a lot of questions that I don’t have the answer to yet. I’m going to book us dinner later in the week if that’s okay.” The tall girl nodded in agreement as Mina stood up to walk her out. Once Tzuyu had left, Mina found it all fascinating. This life that she would never be a part of. The entire life of Tzuyu, how she became a sugar baby, why she was still doing it. Of course, she should probably tell her wife, but she wasn’t sure how.

“Babe, are you still awake?” Nayeon asked. Mina was still working in her office when Nayeon finally made it home after the sun had gone down. She had hoped this would be the last night filled with work for a while. Nayeon smiled in the doorway at her hardworking wife, “I missed you.” Mina yawned and looked at Nayeon as she closed her work. She stretched as she turned, “Do you have a lot of work tonight?” Nayeon shook her head and suggested they watch a movie together. Mina happily microwaved some popcorn for the both of them as they sat on the couch that her sugar baby was sitting on earlier.

Mina was throwing popcorn into her mouth and Nayeon was on her phone, but it felt good for them to be sitting next to each other after their hard work and long nights. “Stop that,” Nayeon strongly articulated. Mina threw more popcorn in the air and tried to catch it, ignoring Nayeon. “I’m gonna have to vacuum the couch if you don’t stop,” Nayeon said with a small pout. Mina shook her head, “Not if I keep catching them. I’m like a pro at this.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and stole some popcorn from the bowl. “You’re annoying,” she stated with a full mouth. Mina successfully threw more popcorn in her mouth, “Annoyingly amazing. I’m aware.” Nayeon shook her head and paid more attention to the tv, “Babe, that’s me. Don’t be mistaken.” Mina smiled when she stopped snacking, “Jihyo talked to me today about Jeongyeon. I wonder when those two are ever going to get together.” Nayeon relaxed and yawned, “What’d she say?” Mina sighed and put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before wrapping herself into the arms of Nayeon, “She said that because their breakup in high school was so bad, she’s scared to try again. And she thinks Jeong had moved on a long time ago, but I know she hasn’t.” Nayeon happily stretched, “Why are you still trying to get them together? It’s gonna be explosive if those two don’t work out.” The younger wife distractedly played with Nayeon’s necklace, “Because I know they’re made for each other. Like you haven’t been trying to get Sana and Momo to admit they’re in love with each other for years.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and said it wasn’t the same. But she knew it was exactly the same for those two couples.

Mina met Tzuyu outside a fancy restaurant after a few days. Mina had told Nayeon she was meeting up with Jihyo which wasn’t a complete lie. She had seen her earlier in the day. Mina and Tzuyu felt less awkward than the first encounter and they shared a quick hug. This time there were fewer questions about Tzuyu being a sugar baby and more about Tzuyu’s life. She had received her degree a year prior and lived with two roommates by her own choice. Mina was shocked about Tzuyu’s plans for the future and how being a sugar baby was just a steppingstone. Her goal in life was to be a philanthropist and spend her time and money on good causes, but she needed a lot of money to do that. They briefly talked about stocks they had both invested in before their food came. They both had ordered without a care. Usually, Mina glanced at the prices, but she was never worried about money. Having a sugar baby to spend useless money on made her feel like she didn’t have to care about the price of anything as long as Tzuyu was happy. The two walked to the shops near the restaurant and Mina was careful to make Tzuyu know she didn’t want to cross any lines especially while thinking about her wife. Mina felt like spoiling the taller dark-haired girl that she walked next to. She offered to buy a purse for her new sugar baby. The two walked out of the store, Mina with a purse for Nayeon and Tzuyu with a purse for herself that her sugar mom paid for.

Mina walked into the house hiding any indication of anything strange. She started cooking and left the new purse she bought on her and her wife’s bed. Nayeon walked in the house half an hour later and the couple ate together, yet Mina said she wasn’t that hungry. Nayeon found the Louis Vuitton purse just vibing alone by itself and she yelled down the stairs to ask whose it was. The younger of the two wives made her way to the bedroom to say the purse was a gift. “You were thinking about me today?” Nayeon asked and Mina nodded before wrapping her arms around her wife in a back hug. “I’m always thinking about you. Every second of every day. When I’m at work, when I’m in the shower, when I have barely seen your body for a week and a half.”

“Really? You want to show me exactly how much you think about me? Maybe you can wear that strap I like,” Nayeon said without turning around. Mina smirked but pretended to be innocent, “Last week you said I was officially your bottom.” Nayeon turned around and started taking off Mina’s blazer, “Forget what I said. I was dumb.” Mina left a peck on Nayeon’s lips, “Forgotten.” Mina thought about adding that she had seen Tzuyu, who just so happened to be a sugar baby. But she didn’t know how to phrase it correctly. Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled them both towards the bed. Mina gently pushed Nayeon on the bed and opened their nightstand drawer. Her mind wasn’t where it was supposed to be as she left kisses and undressed the woman she loved. Nayeon didn’t seem to notice at first. Her moans, lip bites, and scratches against Mina’s back were the same intensity as normal. Mina flipped her wife over with a sigh and a preoccupied mind. She worried about what Nayeon would say when she found out about her paying to hang out with someone; if she would be disappointed or angry. “Harder,” Nayeon breathed out and Mina lightly shook her head and focused her attention to her wife’s ass. “Slap me,” Nayeon requested as Mina was losing concentration again. The younger gave the lightest slap to Nayeon’s butt and her wife knew something was wrong. “Slap me harder,” Nayeon stated stronger, but Mina had zoned out completely. This whole relationship, this whole family they built together could be thrown away all because Mina’s intoxicated self wanted to purchase a sugar baby. She was stressed and she couldn’t even hide it. Nayeon gently turned herself around and held Mina’s face in her hands, “Hey! Hey! Where are you right now?” Mina pulled herself away and sat solemnly at the end of the bed, “I’m- I don’t know.” Mina gulped as her wife watched her, trying to figure out what was wrong. “Do you want to talk about it?” Nayeon asked and Mina shook her head slowly. The weight on Mina’s shoulders feeling stronger as the conversation continued between the both of them. “Will you eventually tell me what’s wrong?” The older wife carefully asked. Mina softly shrugged which made Nayeon sigh. They slowly redressed each other more delicately than the clothes had come off, and Nayeon thought of a way to approach this without startling Mina into a worse situation. She pulled Mina into a tight hug and the couple silently cuddled on their bed. Nayeon could hear Mina’s heart beat hard in her chest. All she could do was hold onto her wife harder and wait for Mina to be ready to have a discussion.

Nayeon woke up on that stressed Saturday morning. She still couldn’t talk to Mina about what was bothering her, so she called her best friends to hang in the early morning. She brought her new purse that was gifted by Mina with her. She drove to Sana and Momo’s house after she said goodbye to her wife who was still in bed. Sana and Momo answered the door together as they let Nayeon inside. Nayeon still found it weird that her friends had been roommates since college, or fourteen long years. The two hadn’t been dating anyone else for the past 3 years and they shared a bed. Sana and Momo claimed it was to have more space for their arcade room and study but Nayeon wasn’t so convinced. The two used to joke about getting married after college but stopped mentioning it as their college lives were coming to an end. Nayeon, Sana, and Momo all watched a tv show that Momo chose. They ordered some breakfast and planned to stay in all day, but Momo wanted to walk to the park, so the trio walked to the park in the early afternoon. Neither were ready to admit how whipped they were for Momo. Sana because she was in love and Nayeon because she saw Momo as her baby that she wanted to take care of.

They started their stroll to the park smoothly, but Nayeon felt like that morning didn’t have enough drama. She smiled at her lifelong best friends before stirring the pot, “Are you two ready to admit you’re in love yet?” Nayeon randomly asked. “What?” Sana and Momo both said at the same time. Sana with a light blush, but Momo was unphased. Nayeon shook her head, “What? Nothing.” Momo sighed as she walked in between Nayeon and Sana, arms linked, “You always imply that Sana and I are sleeping together and secretly in love.” Sana blushed harder as Nayeon shrugged and rolled her eyes, “Well, aren’t you? You share a bed, you cuddle. You really want me to believe you two aren’t fucking?” Momo opened her mouth to refute Nayeon’s claims but Sana quickly changed the subject before Momo and Nayeon started arguing. They walked past an incredibly beautiful woman with a matching Louis Vuitton purse as all three friends turned to subtly check her out. The tall beauty had them all stunned as they continued walking. “Beautiful people really just exist, huh?” One of them asked the other two and nods were answered back. Sana pushed Nayeon gently, “Yo, you’re married.” Nayeon laughed, “I can look without touching. Plus, Mina and I aren’t too worried about each other cheating.”

Momo stopped Sana and Nayeon in their tracks as they rounded the corner and saw the beautiful woman they had seen earlier. The trio quietly watched as they saw the girl leaving a kiss on Mina’s cheek. The two kept their distance after the kiss, but it still left an odd feeling in Nayeon’s stomach. “Are you sure you aren’t worried?” Momo said quietly once Mina and the girl disappeared down the street. Nayeon didn’t want to think too hard about why she and the girl who had just kissed Mina had exactly the same purse, but she was sure there was a simple explanation. She really didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

Nayeon drove back home with no music on as she thought about what had happened the night before with the addition of the girl she saw at the park. She gripped her steering wheel and tried to not think negatively. Before she walked through her front door, she got an alert from her credit card fraud department on top of the assumptions her brain was jumping about her wife. “Mina, Babe…” Nayeon called out. “Yeah, living room.” The older sighed as she looked at the recent credit card charges on Mina’s card. “Have you been using your credit card more often? You spent over 5000 dollars in less than a week. The fraud people even called me.” Mina nodded, “I bought your purse and some other things recently.” Nayeon sat next to her wife and sighed even more, “What other things? A purse for another woman, maybe? Maybe other things for this woman.”

Mina gulped and tried to find a simple answer for where her money was going. “Okay don’t jump to too many conclusions but I might have… h-hired a sugar b-baby.” Nayeon stood up with anger, “You did WHAT?” Mina grabbed her wife’s hands before she could think too hard, “It isn’t as it sounds. I was curious about the life of a sugar baby, but I promise nothing happened.”

“YOU PAID FOR A SUGAR BABY AND EXPECT ME TO THINK NOTHING HAPPENED?” Nayeon yelled and Mina meekly nodded. Nayeon tried dropping Mina’s hands from hers, but it wasn’t working “I saw her today. With you. With our matching purses. Kissing your cheek. What do you have to say about that?” Mina pushed back her short hair and held tighter to her wife’s hands. She felt her heart pounding in fear, “Nothing happened. Seriously. I love you. I would never do that to you.”

“But how am I supposed to believe you? How do I trust you?” Nayeon asked and Mina sat them both back down on the couch. She recounted all the times Tzuyu and her had met up in the past week and a half. Telling Nayeon why she had ordered a sugar baby originally and what the two did in their time together. The one time they even touched was when Tzuyu hugged her and left that cheek kiss, Mina strongly stated. Nayeon still felt uneasy, so Mina agreed to have the sugar baby explain her side of the story.

“How do I know you won’t just pay your sugar baby to lie?” Nayeon said with anger and sadness in her voice. Mina tried to get Nayeon to breathe. “I will not pay her to lie. Nothing and I mean NOTHING happened.” Nayeon felt her chest heat up as tears appeared in her eyes. Mina started to wipe her wife’s tears away, “No no no no. This is why I was scared to tell you. Don’t get upset, okay? I bought a sugar baby, yes, but we just talked the entire time. I was drunk and my logic wasn’t all the way there, but then I wanted to learn more about her life.” Nayeon couldn’t get her questions out through her sobs. Mina held her wife tight and softly rocked her while muttering ‘I love you’ repeatedly under her breath.

When Mina had settled Nayeon down by putting on a show and not letting her go, she quickly texted Tzuyu to ask if she could come over the next day. She explained the situation and nicely asked for the young girl to talk to Nayeon. Tzuyu wasn’t busy the next day so she agreed to come over, but she really wasn’t prepared to deal with family drama if there was going to be any.

Nayeon was still frustrated and confused the entire rest of the night, being uncertain about a lot of things. She decided to give Mina a better chance to explain. The older wife grumpily cuddled Mina as she tried to sleep. She was angry but some part of her she still strongly believed Mina. After all they had been through over the 5 years that they were together, her trust for her wife couldn’t waver that easily. She didn’t manage to get much sleep, but at least it was a Sunday.


	3. Money

Tzuyu happily strolled into her apartment with her new purse that made her two roommates ooh and ahh at the expensive object that she had left on the kitchen counter. “Is this from the new sugar mommy?” Dahyun asked with a joking smile. Tzuyu nodded while she pulled some juice out of the fridge. Dahyun and Chaeyoung sat up from cuddling on the couch when Tzuyu sadly sighed, “We have to go shopping again?” They both nodded and apologized. Tzuyu had just gone shopping earlier in the week and she was never home, but the fridge was always empty. The sugar baby had been paying the bills and buying the groceries for all three girls for over a year and the two tiny girls managed to eat through the entire kitchen like it was literally their jobs.

Chaeyoung stretched from the couch, walked in the kitchen, and leaned her back against the counter before pulling herself up and sitting on it, “Is the new sugar mommy rich at least? No more sending feet pics to that Russian dude?” Tzuyu shrugged as she peeled an orange. She said in a small voice, “I’m making more for sure. Made 7500 already this week, but I don’t think I can drop creepy feet guy yet.” Chaeyoung yelled to Dahyun, “Dude, pause the show! I was watching that!” Dahyun paused it but stuck her tongue out at Chaeyoung, “You were asleep, you weren’t watching it. How was your sugar mom, Tzuyu? Is she gonna be permanent?” Tzuyu thought for a second, “I like her. Feel like she’ll be a good sponsor. She’s really calm. She has a wife though, so I don’t know how permanent it’ll be.” Chaeyoung mumbled under her breath that Dahyun was asleep too, but Tzuyu and Dahyun ignored her.

Tzuyu pulled out a card game that had all three sitting on the floor. “Loser has to go grocery shopping. Rent isn’t due this week, so winner gets to decide if we’re getting a switch, PlayStation, or Xbox.” Dahyun cracked her knuckles, “Most serious game of Uno I’ve ever played. Chaeyoung, if you choose an Xbox, we’re throwing hands.” Tzuyu saved the rest of the thousands of dollars they didn’t use on groceries or their apartment. Some of the money went to Tzuyu’s clothes but only a handful of it. Dahyun won with a +4 and wild card she had hoarded. “BOOM! We’re getting a switch with our milf money for the apartment,” she gloated. Chaeyoung had the most cards so she would have to shop for groceries, but Dahyun was probably going to go with her anyway. Tzuyu pulled out some money and handed it to her roommates. “You’re just going around carrying this much cash?” Chaeyoung asked. Tzuyu shrugged and mumbled about going to the bank earlier that day.

She got a text from Mina about coming over the next day to meet her wife. Tzuyu could already feel the headache that came with marriage drama and hoped against it. At least she was still getting paid for it. Midnight rolled around and she sat up in her bed wondering how Mina’s wife was. Tzuyu already felt better in Mina’s presence after they had met 3 separate times, but maybe Mina’s wife was terrible. She worriedly texted her unofficial sugar mom and asked for Nayeon’s name and anything else she needed to know about her. Mina didn’t respond until the morning and even then, Mina said it wasn’t much to worry about. That didn’t stop Tzuyu’s nervousness at all.

She knocked on the door to Mina’s house that she first stepped in less than a fortnight ago. A beautiful woman with wavy brown hair opened the door. Tzuyu smiled on the outside but mentally panicked on the inside. The brown-haired woman was in a soft-looking sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that made Tzuyu’s heart beat. She was unsure if it was from fear or not. Nayeon held out her hand and the taller but less intimidating girl gave it a shake. Mina was sitting on the couch giving an awkward smile. Nayeon sat next to her which left Tzuyu to sit next to Nayeon.

“Tzuyu, can you tell Nayeon that I was paying you to keep me company,” Mina asked and Tzuyu easily agreed. Tzuyu described what the two had been up to in full detail from their awkward first meeting to their stroll in the neighborhood from a day earlier. The stories matched the ones that Mina had told, but Nayeon wasn’t so sure about Tzuyu yet. “How old are you? How’s your family’s background? How long have you been doing this? Why are you doing this? What do you do with your money? What do you do in your free time?” Nayeon grilled Tzuyu and didn’t even wait for the girl to fully answer. She was possessive of her wife, she knew, but it was important to her to learn what she could about Tzuyu in as short amount of time as possible. Once Nayeon got the answers she wanted, she began asking the main ones she never truly wanted to be answered, “Nothing happened but you would have slept with Mina if she asked?” She said as she gripped Mina’s thigh. Tzuyu nodded, “She’s really attractive.” Nayeon scoffed and rolled her eyes, “That wasn’t the question I asked. I know Mina’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, Baby.” Nayeon sighed, “Not now, Mina.” Tzuyu shifted in her seat. She felt like she was on trial. Knowing that she would have been in the presence of two lawyers would have really helped this situation earlier. “Yes, if she asked or we were headed in that direction, most likely,” Tzuyu said with a scared gulp. Mina softly petted the strong hand on her thigh, “But we were never headed near that direction, right?” Tzuyu cleared her throat and nodded. “You left a kiss on her cheek yesterday. Were you hoping something more would happen?” Nayeon asked to which Tzuyu honestly nodded as an answer. “You were?” Mina looked around her wife to ask.

Nayeon gripped Mina’s thigh harder and rolled her eyes more, “Mina…” Mina sat back, “You’re right. Now isn’t the time.” Nayeon pointed at the purse on Tzuyu’s arm, “Did you make her pay for that?” Tzuyu shook her head in response to Nayeon’s question. Nayeon narrowed her eyes, “Did she buy my purse first or yours?” Mina blurted in and said that wasn’t important information, but Nayeon needed to know. “She bought my purse first,” Tzuyu sighed out, expecting the worst reaction from the girl sitting next to her. “What do you want from Mina?” Tzuyu uncomfortably moved a little as she thought, “Honestly, I want her money most importantly. But I want to get to know her. She’s beautiful. She’s funny. She’s kind. We only were together for a short time, but I liked the experiences that I learned while with Mina.” Nayeon looked directly in Tzuyu’s eyes, “But you want to have sex with her? My wife?” Tzuyu looked at Mina for help. Nayeon blocked her, “I didn’t ask Mina. I asked you, Tzuyu.” The youngest of them all fidgeted with her nails and responded int a quiet voice, “I mean yes, but I wouldn’t have accepted her profile if there was absolutely no possibility.”

Nayeon sighed before she sat back. She seemed like she was thinking hard. After seven long, silent minutes, Nayeon spoke again, “Babe, if I gave you the okay, would you pay Tzuyu to sleep with you…?” Mina genuinely didn’t know. Nayeon nodded, “Fine, that’s fair. Are you going to keep paying her to hang out? Even without the possibility of sex.” Mina thought it over and finally nodded after a short time, “If it was okay with you then yes.”

Nayeon walked Mina out of the room to have a conversation. They left Tzuyu alone on the couch. While in the dining room, Nayeon turned to her wife who seemed smaller than normal. “Do you like her?” Mina looked up then back down at the ground, “I love you.” Nayeon sighed and waited for her wife to give her a real answer. “I would like to get to know her, yes,” Mina said in small. “This is interesting to you, isn’t it? This taking care of someone else? Going crazy with how you spend your money?” Nayeon asked and Mina slowly nodded. Nayeon looked carefully searching Mina’s eyes for something, but she wasn’t sure what. Hesitation, maybe, or lying.

“Is it okay for me to say it intrigues me, too?” Nayeon asked and waited for Mina’s response. Mina looked in Nayeon’s eyes in shock. The younger girl cleared her throat, “Are you serious? Like are you sure? Don’t just say yes for me.” Nayeon gave one head shake and pushed Mina’s fine hair behind her ear. “Tzuyu is beautiful and I want to learn more about this… even if we just pay her to sit and look pretty.” Mina scrunched her eyebrows, “That feels...” Nayeon nodded and kissed her wife’s cheek, “Yeah, I felt it when it was coming out. It felt wrong.”

Mina smiled, “So, if Tzuyu’s okay with it, then you’re okay with us having a sugar baby to spoil?” Nayeon immediately said yes to Mina’s joy. They were gone for more than forty minutes before they came back, holding hands. This made Tzuyu sigh in relief. At least their marriage seemed fine.

Nayeon sat next to Tzuyu again, “We talked things over… and we both were wondering if you wanted to have two sugar moms. We’ll double the pay and happily spoil you.” Mina added, “If not, then that’s okay too.” Tzuyu looked at the two older and composed women sitting next to her as she bit her lip, “I think I’d like that,” she said extremely quietly. All three of them breathed out a silent happy sigh.

Tzuyu happily brought ice cream home and greeted Chaeyoung with a smile when she walked through the door. “Did your sugar mom break up with you? Did the other lady punch you?” Chaeyoung asked. Tzuyu shook her head and relaxed her body on the couch, “I have two sugar moms, my friend. I may be able to dump those men eventually.” Dahyun peeked her head out of her room, “How do you have two?” Tzuyu changed the tv channel and ate some of her ice cream bar, “I don’t know the details, but the wives talked it over and decided I’m their sugar baby. And they’re paying me double, so…”

“So, what you’re saying is we’re rich?” Tzuyu shrugged and leaned her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, “It’s not official yet.”

“Are you going to tell them you’ve never, you know, been with a woman?” Chaeyoung quietly asked. Tzuyu pouted and moved her body in protest, “Do I have to tell them? How much could that change anything? Things are good.” Chaeyoung looked at her best friend on her shoulder and wanted to shrug. “…I mean… they are paying you…” Tzuyu sighed, lifted her head up, and changed the channel again, “They aren’t paying me solely for that. I’m not an escort.” The shorter girl decided to change the subject and coaxed Tzuyu’s head back to its resting position on her shoulder.

After a week, the three of them went out to eat together. The older two not caring about the bill and the younger feeling more of an emotional connection to both of the women as the day waged on. Nayeon had relaxed with the questioning of the tall, young girl and the thruple were in more of a calm state as they ate and talked to each other. Tzuyu kept the thought at the back of her head of kissing the two ladies across from her who were almost a decade older. Mina and Tzuyu still continued to keep the space between them, slightly making sure Nayeon was truly okay with this new arrangement that they all had. The three never uttered the words of their relationship possibly progressing into something sensual, but they all thought about it and the prospect sent chills down all three spines.

Mina and Nayeon made sure Tzuyu got home safe at the end of the night after all three hung out together. Tzuyu had of course earned a lot of money, but she didn’t care for it too much. She was more interested in the experiences that Mina and Nayeon would bring by being in her life, but she unfortunately did need to accept the money.

The married couple had plenty of money in their savings and vowed to never touch Mina’s trust fund unless they really needed it. Mina wanted to earn her own living without the help of her parents. They had still paid for her schooling, so she benefitted off of their money, but the trust fund assets and investments sat in its own account collecting dust.

Mina and Nayeon were pulling the pillows off their bed as they continued the conversation that they had begun a week prior. “It’s fun, isn’t it? To spend money on someone else without a care?” Mina asked her wife who nodded. Nayeon said in a low voice, “And she is out of this world beautiful.” Mina threw one of the pillows off with excitement, “She is, isn’t she? And she’s so down to earth like you wouldn’t believe. It’s insane.”

They finished pulling off all the decorative pillows and one of them spoke before they got into the bed. “Do you love me?” Nayeon said with slight uncertainty. Mina hopped on the bed with determination and held the older girl’s face in her hands, “You know for a fact I do. More than I could describe.” Nayeon leaned up higher against the mattress to kiss Mina. “But this intrigues you, doesn’t it?” Nayeon asked and Mina nodded with a cute pout. Mina pulled her wife on the bed with her and asked, “Do you love me?” Nayeon nodded. “Do you still trust me?” Nayeon again nodded. “Do you think I’m sexy?” Mina gave a nice pose for Nayeon. The older wife smiled and did a sexier pose, “I’m sexier but you’re a close second.”

“You should be punished,” Nayeon sultrily whispered. Mina bit her finger as she looked at Nayeon, “I should? For what?” Nayeon pushed some hair past Mina’s ear and smiled. She looked carefully in her wife’s eyes. “For being so beautiful. For stealing and holding my heart captive after all these years. For being the love of my life. For being my soulmate. Should I continue?” Mina shook her head with a small smile. “And you should be rewarded,” Mina stated, and it made Nayeon lift her eyebrows, “Oh, I should? Go on.” Mina left multiple thankful kisses on Nayeon’s lips before saying, “You’re always understanding and forgiving. The perfect mix of passion and love. Even when you’re mad at me, you never forget to say how much you love me. You’re literally my other half. And the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Nayeon lightly stroked the cheek of her wife and deeply sighed while looking at her, “I love you.” Mina said it back with as much emotion she could before Nayeon left a kiss on her lips. They softly undressed each other, taking their time to appreciate the other’s body. Normally they were rougher, but every movement was felt with their heart. Electricity coursed through their veins as Mina wanted Nayeon to understand that she was the only one, and Nayeon understood completely.

Nayeon gently kissed down her wife’s body. She ever-so-lightly ran her fingertips over Mina’s abs which made the girl below her shiver and squirm. “I am so lucky I married you,” Nayeon said as she moved further down but Mina pulled her back up for them to kiss. “You’ll love me forever?” Mina whispered. “Forever and ever,” Nayeon whispered back as her heart beat faster in her chest.

“Oh wow, that was…” Nayeon breathed out and Mina finished her wife’s incoherent sentence, “…Yeah.” The older pulled Mina into a cuddling hug and Mina rested her head on Nayeon’s bare chest. “Maybe we should make each other angrier so we can have more of this,” Nayeon stated. Mina lightly scoffed, “We’re always mad at each other, Baby.” Nayeon opened her eyes wide and puffed out her cheeks, “True…” The younger wife smiled and kissed Nayeon’s sternum lightly, “Maybe we can start being softer, yes?” Nayeon rolled her eyes and nodded in a sarcastic way, “I guess.”

Tzuyu and Nayeon were competing for Mina’s affection and attention without fully being aware of it. Mina was busy at work throughout the week, but when she wasn’t getting flirty texts from her wife, she was getting cute friendly texts from Tzuyu. She was never alone when she saw Tzuyu anymore, but the young sugar baby always loved to ask how the older woman was doing or what she was doing. Nayeon was still extremely possessive of her wife when they brought Tzuyu on a date. She tried to cool this down but that was her just personality.

The wives were walking hand in hand while Tzuyu walked alongside them. The older women had been shopping all day, swiping their card without a care. Mina and Nayeon complained about carrying the bags and joked that they should hire a butler to help them. Tzuyu offered to help carry the bags (they were hers anyway) but the older women immediately shut that down. Tzuyu had a completely new wardrobe from their one-day shopping spree.

The three of them walked in the Gucci store. Mina and Nayeon still had their hands full of bags. Mina left the other two to go look at the wallets while Nayeon pulled Tzuyu with her to the belts. Tzuyu browsed as Nayeon watched her. A dark-haired Tzuyu pouted and picked up a belt with a small designer buckle. “I like this one,” she told Nayeon who took the belt from the younger girl’s hands. The older girl deliberately put the belt through her belt loops as slow as possible while she maintained eye contact with Tzuyu. She lightly bit her lip as she attached the buckle and it made a soft popping sound as it entered the leather. God, Tzuyu thought. Nayeon placed her thumb on top of the ‘GG’ buckle and modeled for the girl in front of her. “Do you like it when I model it for you?” Her big hands grabbed one of Tzuyu’s and led it to grope the buckle. Tzuyu’s hand shakily grazed the Gucci symbol and her fingers brushed lightly against Nayeon’s stomach in her midriff top. Her face light up like fire and blood rushed to her cheeks. Tzuyu panicked and pulled her hand away, “It’s ugly on you,” she blurted out. Nayeon gasped and took the belt off instantly. She handed it to Tzuyu and stomped off to see Mina with a pout, “Mina, Tzuyu’s being mean to me.”

Mina wrapped her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders and pointed at some wallets. Nayeon was still pouting when Tzuyu walked up and she gave her the side-eye. She grabbed Mina’s chin while looking at Tzuyu and kissed her cheek possessively. Nayeon knew the youngest girl was watching as she mouthed ‘She’s mine.’ Mina wasn’t aware of what was going on between the two of them, but Tzuyu cleared her throat and went to look at the shoes.

With the loads of bags in their hands, Mina and Nayeon helped Tzuyu bring everything her sugar moms had bought into her apartment. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were playing Mario Kart when the trio walked through the door. Chaeyoung pushed Dahyun which made her fall back to 6th place before she paused the game. Mina and Nayeon introduced themselves to Tzuyu’s roommates. The two tiny girls offered them food, but forgot the fridge was almost empty. The married couple only stayed for a short while. They were happy Tzuyu had a nice place to live and had roommates she cared about.

Chaeyoung dropped her jaw when the two older women left, “WHAT?” Tzuyu looked through her designer bags and looked up, “What?” Chaeyoung shouted, “YOUR SUGAR MOMS ARE LIKE SUPERMODELS.” Tzuyu smiled and nodded while looking at the front door remembering the two women standing in front of it, “Yeah.” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath, “Lucky, maybe I should get a sugar mom or two.” Dahyun yelled from her room, “I heard that!” Chaeyoung yelled back, “Maybe you were supposed to!”

The wives wanted to forget that they were paying Tzuyu to hang out with them, but they still had to check their financial situation occasionally. They luckily hadn’t even made a dent in their savings even after all the shopping they did.

Mina woke up with the sun peeking through her window and she flopped herself on the girl next to her, “Baby, can we have a picnic? And invite Tzuyu?” Nayeon checked the weather for the day while her vision was still blurry, and her eyes were still tired. She yawned and stretched when the app said it was going to be warm and the sky was going to be clear. Mina poked Nayeon’s stomach, “Text Tzuyu.” Nayeon said she would as Mina fell back asleep.

She got herself dressed and Mina continued to sleep. She pulled out her phone to text Tzuyu while she started her coffee maker.

Nayeon: Lunch picnic this afternoon

Tzuyu: Do you want me to bring anything?

Nayeon: Your body ;)

Tzuyu: ….

Nayeon: ….No, you don’t need to bring anything. We have it covered

Nayeon sent with a sigh. Nobody respects my flirting, she concluded. 

Nayeon made all of the sandwiches and she and Mina went grocery shopping for fruit. They picked Tzuyu up in the early afternoon and drove to a nearby park. Mina had snuck popcorn in their picnic basket and that was the first thing she pulled out when all three of them were sitting on the blanket. Tzuyu laid down across the blanket after pulling some pineapples out of the basket. The hearts of the sugar moms beat harder in their chest as their eyes traveled down the length of Tzuyu’s long body. The sugar baby was ignorant to it as she fed herself looking at the clouds in the sky.

Nayeon had her eyes closed resting her head on one of Mina’s thighs while her wife played on her switch above her. She peeked her eyes opened and watched Tzuyu get more food from the basket. “Tzuyu, give me some pineapples.” Tzuyu looked down at Nayeon then carefully watched Mina who wasn’t paying attention then back at Nayeon. ‘They’re mine,’ she silently mouthed just like Nayeon had spoken in the Gucci store. Nayeon huffed and sat up. Tzuyu sat back down with a smile and the older girl matched it, showing her bunny teeth. Nayeon stood up and took the small steps to get in front of Tzuyu. “Give it to me now!” She whisper-yelled so as not to disturb Mina. Tzuyu shook her head as she ate from her sandwich. The shorter girl easily tackled the taller and they both fell back against the picnic blanket.

Mina looked up to make sure Nayeon wasn’t murdering the baby and she honestly couldn’t tell. The two lightly wrestled on the ground, Nayeon trying to reach around Tzuyu’s body to get to the pineapple container. The sugar baby accidentally grazed her hand against Nayeon’s breast while they rolled around on the ground. This made Nayeon stop her movement and give up on trying to get the fruit from Tzuyu. The girl with wavy brown hair ran her thumb against Tzuyu’s arm and they both watched each other’s eyes. Tzuyu relaxed against the ground and Nayeon had her body pressed against the tall girl. Nayeon lightly stroked Tzuyu’s soft cheek. Mina smirked at the two and silently stretched. Tzuyu gulped as Nayeon moved closer to her lips, searching the younger’s eyes for any indication of hesitation. Tzuyu was thinking about it, how soft Nayeon’s lips would feel against hers, but she freaked out at the last second. The sugar baby clenched her jaw and pushed Nayeon off her before their lips met. They both caught the eyes of a beaming Mina as they sat up.


	4. Get You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in honor of Nayeon buying Mina earrings. A Minayeon Victory  
> Also wrote about Animal Crossing before Nayeon uploaded that she plays and wasn't going to take it out

“I saw that,” Mina said after the couple dropped off Tzuyu and drove back home. “Saw what?” Nayeon grabbed Mina’s waist from behind while Mina fiddled with the house keys. Nayeon lightly placed kisses on Mina’s neck. “I saw you almost kissing Tzuyu.” Nayeon hummed as they walked inside their house, her arms still attached to her wife. “Alexa, play songs to slow dance to,” Nayeon yelled throughout the house. **Playing coffeeshop** **slow songs**. Elevator music was heard all over the house. Nayeon yelled harder, “Alexa, play slow songs!” **Playing songs by the artist Slow Magic.** “Alexa, STOP! You dumb bitch.” Mina lightly laughed but sounded stern, “Be nice to her. She’s trying her hardest.” Nayeon pouted as the couple danced to no music for a while. Mina politely and quietly yelled, “Alexa, play crazy in love remix.” **Playing Crazy in Love Remix by Beyoncé**. “Oh, so she listens to you. Annoying robot.” Mina didn’t answer her wife, but she smirked. She swirled her hips while in Nayeon’s hold to the beat of the song. Nayeon breathed in her wife’s perfume as she closed her eyes with a smile. Mina reached her arms behind her and her fingers tangling in Nayeon’s wavy curls. Nayeon moved her arms from Mina’s waist to her hips to feel every movement she made. “You’ll tell me if you feel uneasy by all of this right,” Mina whispered referring to the sugar baby situation. Nayeon ran her top teeth against Mina’s neck extremely lightly. Mina could barely feel it. The older wife whispered in Mina’s ear, “I’ll tell you immediately.” The two danced to music, holding each other in their arms. Mina slowly grinding her body against Nayeon’s. They danced to music to music for who knows how long. “I’m getting tired,” Nayeon whispered in Mina’s ear. “Well, let’s go take a nap, Baby,” Mina lightly whispered back. They pulled the sheets and blankets back and Nayeon tiredly put her body in the comfortable silky bed sheets. Nayeon placed her head on Mina’s chest listening to her wife’s heartbeat. Mina lightly massaged Nayeon’s scalp and smiled before closing her own eyes.

“How busy are you today?” Mina had asked while Nayeon got ready in the morning. “I’m busy all week,” Nayeon sighed out putting on her socks as she talked. Mina pouted from their bed, “Court?” Nayeon shook her head while Mina tried motivating herself to get out of the bed. “Worse, I have meetings with the police chief then other municipal district attorneys.” Mina pushed the sheets off her body and was met with cold air, “Even the creepy attorney that hits on you?”

“Even the creepy attorney that hits on me, yes. I think the only night I’m free is Thursday this week.” Mina started to get dressed, “I’ll cook you a big dinner on Thursday then.” Nayeon was about to walk out the bedroom door with a smile, “Invite Tzuyu for me. And I’m stealing one of your bagels you hide all the time. Don’t have time to get breakfast.” Mina had been hiding her gourmet bagels for years since they bought the house. She never knew that Nayeon knew. She pouted again and continued to dress herself for the morning. Mina shuffled through their pantry. Nayeon had stolen her last gourmet bagel. She rolled her eyes and complained to Nayeon through text.

Mina: You really stole the last one?

Nayeon: Have no idea what you’re talking about. Meeting with the chief right now, can’t talk

Mina spent the week getting her work done and missing seeing her wife at night. She texted Tzuyu about the dinner she was planning later in the week. Tzuyu easily agreed. She had missed the two wives as the days passed. She wasn’t really willing to admit it to herself though. She spent her days volunteering and she loved it but was starting to get bored.

Mina kept her word; she took off work early to make a nice big dinner. Tzuyu arrived at the Im household right as Mina was finishing cooking their food. “Nayeon, hasn’t made it back yet, so we just need to wait a bit,” Mina stated from the kitchen and Tzuyu nodded. She watched the shorter girl move around her kitchen in her apron and smiled until her dimple showed. “You’re cute,” Tzuyu said without fully knowing and she covered her mouth after. Mina turned from her stove with a smirk. She took off her oven mitt and waddled closer to Tzuyu, “I’m not the only one.” Tzuyu scrunched her eyebrows, “Nayeon?” This made Mina laugh, “Yes, Nayeon is cute too, but I was talking about you.” Tzuyu blushed and turned to head out of the kitchen and sit in the dining room as Mina laughed at her cuteness.

Nayeon: Babe, I can’t make it to dinner. A surprise meeting came up and then I have this deadline

Mina: I’m pouting right now. Imagine me pouting

Nayeon: I am and it’s making me sad

Mina: GOOD. Work hard, love you

“Nayeon can’t make it, so it’s just us two,” Mina brought the dinner into the dining room and placed the food in front of Tzuyu. She grabbed two plates and the rest of their food and sat next to her sugar baby. Tzuyu talked about her spending the day planting trees and then her roommate made her sit and model for hours while she painted. Chaeyoung was an artist that Tzuyu had a bunch of hope in, so when her roommate had any spark of inspiration, Tzuyu made sure to keep the inspiration train going. “How’s your other roommate? We didn’t talk to her much when we visited your apartment.” Tzuyu described Dahyun to Mina. Mina pictured a quiet ambivert who was always thinking with her heart. Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she and Chaeyoung were dating or not, but they had known each other long before Tzuyu came into their lives. “So, what do your roommates do? Like for fun? What do you do for fun?” Mina asked and the sugar baby looked around the room in thought. “Chaeyoung and Dahyun play games, I guess. We just got a gaming system for our apartment. I don’t really know how to play it though. I don’t really know what I do for fun most of the time. Saving money, maybe?”

“Saving money isn’t fun,” Mina scowled. Tzuyu shrugged and continued eating from her plate. “When we finish eating, I’ll show you how to play from my switch, so you can beat your roommates at any game. Hopefully, that will be fun,” The short-haired sugar mom said.

Tzuyu helped her clean the dishes before Mina walked them both to the den where she kept all her games. She grabbed her switch from its charging port and sat on her couch in the dark room. She patted her lap for Tzuyu to sit, but the tall girl hesitated. Mina tapped her lap again and turned on her tv. “I’m too tall,” Tzuyu said. Mina sighed and grabbed Tzuyu’s arm and pulled her down. Tzuyu tried to make herself comfortable on Mina’s lap and Mina looked around her shoulders. She put the switch in Tzuyu’s hands, pressing a few buttons to get to the correct screen. “Choose any game,” Mina relaxed against the couch and watched the tv. Tzuyu settled on Animal Crossing. She said her roommates had been begging her to buy it for them. “Oh cute,” Tzuyu said about Tom Nook, the brown raccoon. “He’s cute to you now. Just wait, Tzu, just wait,” Mina said with resentment against the cartoon animal. Tzuyu’s ears perked up at the nickname Mina had given her. She liked it.

“Tarantula, tarantula! Watch out!” Mina wrapped her arms around Tzuyu to get her to either run away or catch the spider. She wasn’t fast enough, and her character passed out in a dizzy spell. Tzuyu turned to Mina behind her and sincerely apologized, but Mina said it was fine with a smile.

Mina showed Tzuyu all the controls. How to fish, how to swipe at animals, even how to vault herself across the rivers. “Wait, why is he making me go into more debt? I don’t want a bigger house,” the sugar baby pouted sadly. “Exactly!” Mina said, “Tom is an asshole.”

“Mina! I’m home.” A call was heard. “In the den, Baby!” Mina yelled back at Nayeon. The tired lawyer opened the door and let light into the dark den room. She noticed Tzuyu sitting on Mina’s lap. Usually, this would have made Nayeon angry or jealous, but she just found it cute. Mina could barely see over Tzuyu’s back because she was small, and the sugar baby was too tall. The two on the couch looked up at Nayeon with smiles. The oldest walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She left a kiss on Mina’s cheek and then Tzuyu’s. The young girl with a dimple felt her chest swirl. At least it was dark enough for Mina not to see her blush. Nayeon put her bag on the floor and sat next to her wife and sugar baby. “You never teach me how to play your games,” Nayeon complained and she crossed her arms. Mina said she could play too. She let Tzuyu stand up, so Nayeon could sit there. Mina showed Nayeon all of the controls she needed and rested her chin on one of Nayeon’s shoulders. “It’s boring,” the girl sitting in Mina’s lap complained. “It’s been fifteen minutes, Nayeon,” Mina knew this was going to happen. Tzuyu was getting sleepy and she rested her head on the armrest. “It’s still boring,” Nayeon retorted and Mina brought her fingers to Nayeon’s sides to tickle her. Nayeon laughed and grabbed at Mina’s hands to stop them. “Still boring?” Nayeon shook her head. She looked over at Tzuyu and noticed the girl was asleep. She stood up to get the girl a blanket and the wives silently left the room.

“How was your dinner? Fun?” Nayeon asked which made Mina want to tell her wife everything, so she did. Tzuyu stretched less than an hour later and she was sad she was alone on the couch. She went looking for Mina or Nayeon or both, it didn’t matter who. The couple was holding each other close in the hallway and Tzuyu didn’t want to interrupt them. They’re really cute, she thought to herself. She couldn’t hear the words they were exchanging if there were any, but they just looked like the ideal family. They left one peck on each other’s lips then two. “Tzuyu, you’re awake?” Nayeon said when the met eyes, “We’ll drive you home if you want.” Tzuyu looked around the room then down at the floor, “Can I stay here instead for the night? I don’t want to charge you money or anything. I just like it here.” Mina sleepily nodded and said she would make the guest room bed for her. Tzuyu wanted to ask if she could sleep in their bed, not for any reason except she wanted to be closer to them. She was getting attached. She was too shy to ask, unfortunately.

Tzuyu was settled in her bed across the hall and Mina and Nayeon were settling in theirs. Nayeon quietly muttered in the dark night, “What if one of us falls in love with her?” Mina groaned and spoke almost silently, “Are you falling in love?” Nayeon sighed and whispered, “No, it was just a what-if.” The older left a kiss on Mina’s forehead. Mina murmured, “Then we’ll figure it out.”

_Nayeon made her way from the end of the bed. She was crawling slowly and making her way closer and closer. Her eyes were bright red and Tzuyu tried to move back. Moving back didn’t work because Mina was holding her in place behind her. Mina’s eyes were also bright red and she snarled showing her fangs. Tzuyu didn’t know whether to run from Mina or run from Nayeon. She gasped in horror but also intrigue as Nayeon placed her hands on Tzuyu’s thighs. Mina bit her neck extremely hard as the girl being attacked whined and groaned. Nayeon bit one of her thighs and Tzuyu tried to shake her off. That just made Nayeon want to bite harder as she looked up with a smile. The girl felt like she was being torn apart, but then her face flushed with a blush and she started to feel different. Her body was warm, and Mina snaked her way around Tzuyu’s body to kiss her plump lips. Nayeon licked the thighs of Tzuyu and she blinked hard from the pleasure._

Tzuyu woke up clutching her shirt while she breathed. No more watching Twilight… and maybe I should do something about Mina and Nayeon. She wasn’t going to stop liking them anytime soon but she really really needed to get laid if her recent dreams told her anything. She reached her hand down her body underneath the comforter and sheets. It felt weird for Tzuyu to do anything in such a foreign place, so she placed her hand back on top of her blankets and tried to go back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind went back to being in bed with Mina and Nayeon. She shook her head and went downstairs to get herself some water.

Someone creaked down the stairs while she grabbed a cup from the cupboards. Tzuyu tiredly rubbed her eyes and Nayeon watched her. “Can’t sleep, little Goddess?” Tzuyu turned around, “Goddess?” Nayeon shrugged and smiled, “It fits you.” Tzuyu drank from her glass and told Nayeon yes, “I had a weird dream,” she added in. “Our bed has more room,” Nayeon said nonchalantly and without too many words, Tzuyu was cuddled in between Mina and Nayeon. Mina woke up to Tzuyu’s arms lightly wrapped in Nayeon’s and her legs tangled with Mina’s. The girl didn’t know how to feel because looking at those two made her heart felt like it was an activated glowstick. It felt full and right, but what did that mean for her already near-perfect marriage. The two women were already busy as it were. Nayeon’s words from the night before repeated in Mina’s head, ‘what if one of us falls in love with her?’ She didn’t know the answer and really didn’t want to find out. She left kisses on Nayeon’s cheek, then Tzuyu’s as the two girls slowly opened their eyes.

“Before spring officially arrives, can we go up to my ski cabin in the mountains,” Mina pouted. Nayeon thought it was too early to make decisions, but she was whipped enough to nod her head with barely a thought. “This weekend?” Mina asked and Nayeon nodded, not thinking. Tzuyu still had her eyes closed and she was slipping back to sleep. Nayeon headed to her shower and Mina fell back asleep with Tzuyu. Nayeon quickly took a picture of them both before she undressed.

“How many days are we staying?” Nayeon huffed while she packed her bag. She had already forgotten she had promised they would go to Mina’s log cabin that morning. “It’s a four-day weekend, so four days?” Mina said. Nayeon muttered rudely, “You always ask me to make decisions when I’m tired.” Mina rolled her eyes and scoffed, “And you don’t even ask me when you’re making decisions.” Nayeon was taken aback and she looked strangely at her wife, “What decision did I make without you?” Mina wasn’t angry really, but it was more the principle of everything and she liked winning arguments, “You let Tzuyu sleep in our bed without asking me!” Nayeon threw her hands up and yelled, “What was I supposed to do? Send her back to her room? Like you really care if Tzuyu was in our bed or not.” Mina didn’t. “Well, maybe I do!” She yelled anyway. Nayeon wiped her hands down her face, “So, you wanted me to wake you for something as stupid as that?” No, she didn’t. Mina mumbled, “…Maybe.” Nayeon angrily threw clothes into her overnight bag, “I’ll ask your permission for everything then. Can I bring this shirt? Oh, this pair of pants, is that okay with you, your highness? Am I allowed to drive when we pick Tzuyu up?” Mina frustratedly shrieked and walked out of their bedroom.

The couple silently sat in the car annoyed at each other. They had forgotten the reason why, but the anger and irritation were still there. Tzuyu happily hopped in the backseat, but the tension was evident in the car. “Tzuyu, we bought you some earrings let me know if you don’t like them,” Mina turned in her seat with a smile. Nayeon gripped her steering wheel tighter and stared out the windshield without moving the vehicle, “WE did? WE bought earrings?” Mina nodded, “Yes, WE happily bought Tzuyu earrings.” Nayeon scoffed, “And when did WE make that decision, please fill me in.” Mina wanted to scream again but she spoke extremely quietly, “WE made the decision when the money came out of MY account.”

Nayeon began the journey to Mina’s log cabin she mumbled as she drove, “Last time I checked WE had a shared account.” Tzuyu looked between the two women not knowing what to do. They weren’t arguing but she knew they were mad. “Which is why I said WE bought it,” Mina retorted. Tzuyu piped up in a small voice and a light gulp, “I don’t really like the earrings,” she was lying, but she didn’t want the two women mad at each other the entire trip.

This caused Nayeon to slam her hand against the wheel and roll her eyes, “She doesn’t even like the fucking earrings.” Tzuyu sighed and looked small in the backseat. The rest of the car ride was silent for the hour drive into the mountains except for the hum of the engine and the low volume of the radio. Tzuyu was shocked as they pulled up to an electric gate on the edge of a mountain. The driver side window rolled down and Nayeon pressed the ringer button on the intercom. A beep sounded and Nayeon spoke into it with a commanding voice, “Im Mina visiting her residence with two guests.” A cheery voice was heard on the other line, “Is that Im Nayeon’s voice I hear? God, you two haven’t been up here in months.” Nayeon gave a small chuckle, “Right, Samuel. We haven’t been up to the cabins since Christmas. Mina and I have just been so busy with work lately. How is your wife, your kids?” This was one of the reasons Mina fell in love with the woman sitting next to her. She always treated everyone she met like they had been friends for years, stranger or not. Mina could picture the security guard, Samuel’s face, but never thought to ask about his life. Everyone she didn’t know, she treated with an employer-employee relationship. She really admired Nayeon’s social skills as she stopped caring about being mad. The gates opened and Nayeon drove away with a jolly parting goodbye.

Tzuyu was shocked by the houses they passed by, covered in more snow the higher up the mountain they climbed. The size of the log houses also continued to grow; giving off a cozy warm feeling. Nayeon pulled into the driveway of a large log cabin that resembled a ski resort. Mina and Nayeon unlocked the door, so Tzuyu could get inside and walked back to their car to get their bags. Nayeon was still angry and Mina knew that. Mina lightly placed her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder, and she groaned in response. “Can we stop being mad at each other? For the sake of the trip?” Nayeon groaned more. “Please, I don’t want us to be angry with each other.” Nayeon shrugged Mina’s head off of her shoulder and pulled a bag from the car. “So, you’re still making decisions for the both of us?” she heaved Mina’s duffle bag on her shoulder. The youngest wife sighed, shook her head, and pulled the bag from Nayeon’s arm and dropped it on the ground. “I just don’t want us mad,” she quietly said turning Nayeon to face her. The oldest wife grabbed and gripped the nape of Mina’s neck and pulled her closer, “You’re not going to stop me from being angry. I WANT to be angry.” Mina sighed, “Won’t that scare Tzuyu?” Her wife shrugged in response, “Maybe she should be filled with fear with us two around.”

Mina was confused but Nayeon pulled her closer, her mouth right next to Mina’s ear, “I like when we’re angry, remember? You pushing me against a wall without caring if you’re hurting me. Me choking you with these hands I know you love.” She grazed her tongue slowly over Mina’s earlobe and whispered, “It turns me on. You know that.” Mina muttered, “I- well I-“ When Nayeon let her go, she was blushing and Nayeon liked that. Nayeon’s anger was calming down; she wasn’t seeing red anymore. A different emotion was replacing her anger and frustration.

Inside, Tzuyu was wandering around the big home. A large fireplace was the first place that caught her eye. A chandelier was hanging from the cabin beams above it. Pictures lined the brick and marble fireplace. The sugar baby admired the pictures in their wooden frames. All of them were pictures of Mina and Nayeon together. Most of them from their wedding. In one of the pictures, a smiling Nayeon with a veil covering her face was standing next to Mina in a flowery tiara. Mina looked like she was the happiest girl on the planet with her face turned towards her wife, looking past the white veil into Nayeon’s eyes. The guests of the wedding were throwing white and blue flowers above the couple on the bright sunny day. The girls were holding hands as they walked on green grass towards the aisle to get married. Tzuyu ran her thumb lightly over the picture, they were so happy, she thought. Mina and Nayeon walked through the door. Nayeon carrying both Mina and her bags and Mina carrying Tzuyu’s. The two were holding hands while they walked through the 8-foot front door mostly made of glass and they were laughing brightly together. I guess they still are happy, Tzuyu put the frame down and turned to them with a smile.

The sugar baby was given a tour of the place. A kitchen full of food. Brown leather couches in almost every room. A hot tub on the back porch that overlooked a ski slope. A fireplace was in the master bedroom as well along with an enormous bed with a carved bed frame. The married couple dropped all of the bags in the master bedroom. Tzuyu could sleep in her own bedroom if she wanted, but Mina and Nayeon didn’t want her to.

Mina suggested the three of them go tubing and sledding down the mountain. They all started to get changed in winter clothing, Mina giving Tzuyu a better coat than what she had on. It was an ugly coat, but a lot warmer than the other one. They all fit close together in the golf cart in the garage. Mina drove to the nearby ski lounge, the passengers’ cheeks becoming red from the chilly air. Tzuyu sat in the middle and hid her face behind Nayeon. The wife smiled and grabbed Tzuyu’s hands to heat them up. She breathed warm air on them and Tzuyu looked in her eyes with a smile from the care Nayeon was giving her.

Mina pulled into the entrance of the ski lounge and threw the keys to a valet man. From the lounge, the three of them took a ski lift to the top of the sledding area. Mina grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and pulled them to the tubes. Tzuyu sat in the front and Mina sat behind as they raced Nayeon next to them on her sled. They raced and played in the snow for hours. Tzuyu started a snowball fight which turned into a 2-1 battle against Nayeon. She tackled Mina in revenge and the battle turned into a 2-1 against Mina. They laughed together under the pleasant sun and only returned to the heated ski lounge when they became too cold. They drove back home after getting some free hot chocolate from the lounge. Mina started the hot tub on the back porch as Nayeon and Tzuyu got unchanged from the cold, damp clothing. She took alcohol out of the freezer, grabbed some juice from the fridge, and set them next to the heating tub. Nayeon was standing on the carved bed with her hand on her hip. She was in her bikini and Mina traced her eyes down her wife’s body. “It’s been a while since I wore this bikini, right?” Nayeon asked with a raised eyebrow. Mina nodded, “Hawaii… after those bomb acai bowls.”

Nayeon jumped from the bed to put her arms around Mina’s neck. A dark-haired Mina pushed the hair of her wife back behind her shoulders, so she had a good view of her wife’s shoulders and breasts in the bikini top. “We snuck and swam in the ocean at night,” Mina said and Nayeon hummed lightly. “And then my top fell off,” Nayeon spoke, but her wife laughed at her, “By ‘fell’ you mean you undid it.” The oldest wife shushed her and Tzuyu came through the door dressed in her own bikini with a towel in hand. She was covering her stomach and the rest of her body as well as she could with the towel. Nayeon let go of her hold from around Mina’s shoulders and the two turned to look at a shy Tzuyu. The girl had her eyes on the floor while Mina and Nayeon checked out her concealed body. “Wow,” Nayeon whispered. Only Mina could hear but she felt the same.

Mina quickly undressed and changed into her bikini and ran to meet the two girls already chilling in the hot tub. Nayeon was pouring three glasses full of alcohol, filling Tzuyu’s glass a little less. Mina sat in the tub her body shaking from the sudden heat. She handed over Tzuyu’s glass and sat in between the girls. A sunset was their view as they drank from their glasses and semi-silently watched people jump from the ski lifts and ski down the slopes. Nayeon wrapped her arm around Mina, leaving a small peck on the younger wife’s lips. The girl with a dimple watched with a lustful look but hiding it behind her glass she was drinking from. The wives kissed again and this time Nayeon was able to catch the look in Tzuyu’s eyes. Nayeon and Tzuyu’s eyes met as the oldest woman gave a small nod for Mina with a smirk. Their sugar baby quickly looked down and pretended to play with the water ripples created by the hot tub jets. When she looked back up, both Mina and Nayeon were looking directly at her, both wearing smirks on their faces. Her heart raced as she looked at Mina whose arm was wrapped around Nayeon’s neck, then she looked at Nayeon. The wives had the same hunger and craving gaze they wore from Tzuyu’s dream, yet they didn’t have bright red eyes and fangs. Mindlessly biting her lip, Tzuyu continued to stare at the women in front of her. Mina was the first to move, causing Tzuyu to have a shaky breath. Then Nayeon swam behind her wife; both growing closer and closer to Tzuyu. The youngest panicked and leaned as far back against the hot tub that she could, but Mina and Nayeon were still growing closer. Mina lightly placed her wet hand on Tzuyu’s right cheek. The sugar baby bit her lip again, this time a little more deliberately. The younger wife sat on Tzuyu’s right and the older wife on the left.

Mina was as hesitant as Tzuyu. Nayeon knew this as she patiently watched the two maintain eye contact. Mina’s brain playing checkers and trying to figure out the best way to approach this without scaring Tzuyu away. The young girl’s mind playing a crappy game of chess as it became a mush of only emotions and feeling. Mina puckered her lips and closed her eyes and Tzuyu waited in anticipation with her own eyes closed. A feeling as light as a feather was felt on Tzuyu’s lips and her ears perked at the soft and careful kiss. She opened her eyes staring deeply into Mina’s eyes before moving her body closer to place another kiss on Mina’s lips. She actually felt the pressure and heat of the other woman’s lips this time. Tzuyu wasn’t thinking anymore, just going by feeling. Nayeon pulled lightly on Tzuyu’s chin, Tzuyu facing her instead of Mina. Her kiss was more aggressive than her wife’s, but Tzuyu expected that. Nayeon ran her nails lightly up the back of Tzuyu’s neck and interweaved her long fingers in Tzuyu’s lengthy hair. The hair on the back of the sugar baby’s neck stood up. The sugar mom purposely did a deeper kiss than a peck and Tzuyu responded well to it. Mina placed her hand on Tzuyu’s thigh as she watched the girls make out blood rushing her body causing a tinted blush to show on her cheeks.

Tzuyu’s stomach gurgled loud enough for Nayeon and Mina to hear and they all laughed and pulled away from each other. “Food time it is,” Mina added while grabbing everyone’s towels and passing them out. All three quickly ran inside the house to escape the cold night air. The cozy warm heat from the log home engulfed them. Mina walked to the refrigerator with Nayeon and Tzuyu following. Nayeon gripped Tzuyu in a back hug and had their hands intertwined; Nayeon’s facing up and Tzuyu’s facing down. They watched Mina dig through the fridge stocked by the cabin’s steward. “What are we eating?” she asked the two girls. Nayeon had placed her head on Tzuyu’s tall shoulder and watched her wife. Tzuyu shrugged. Nayeon shrugged. Mina shrugged, “We have a fully stocked fridge and pantry, are you not craving anything?” Nayeon nuzzled her face into Tzuyu’s neck, “Well…”

Tzuyu giggled, Mina chuckled and looked in the pantry instead, “Something we can eat that will keep us alive.” Nayeon thought hard, not on recipes though, “Oh, it will make me feel alive.” Mina happily rolled her eyes and pulled out something easy to cook. Mina cooked, Nayeon made hot apple cider, Tzuyu put logs in the fireplace. The wife brought food in the living room, Nayeon brought the drinks she had topped with whipped cream, and Tzuyu grabbed a big blanket for the three of them. The fire started. They watched it and talked as they ate. Mina left the dirty dishes in the kitchen when they were finished with their meal. The wives sat on the floor, their backs touching the leather couch with Tzuyu cuddled over their legs in a tight ball like a puppy. Mina placed her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. “Is this only your house? Like not your family’s log cabin” Tzuyu asked with a tired voice. Nayeon replied for her wife, “Her family owns the whole street. All those cabins we passed, someone in Mina’s family is the owner. Her grandfather loved this mountain, these ski slopes, so he bought a house for everyone in his will.” Tzuyu stretched her arms with a screeching sound, “Do you love it here?” Mina nodded even though the girl couldn’t see it, “Nayeon thinks it’s magical.” Nayeon stuck out her tongue when she looked at her wife, “You proposed to me here. How can I not?” Tzuyu turned her body, looked in Mina’s eyes then Nayeon’s, “Tell me the story of how you two met, how Mina proposed, everything else please.” The wives looked at each other and shrugged. They began retelling the meeting in a courthouse, how Nayeon would flirt with Mina and she thought Nayeon was only joking. Whenever Nayeon asked her out, Mina turned her down and this went on for almost a year; Nayeon pining over a girl who seemed to have no interest in her. Mina accepted one date after her best friends convinced her, but Nayeon had too much overwhelming confidence. Months passed again; months full of Mina not giving the other girl any time of day. One day by random chance, Mina saw Nayeon on the streets with her friends, buying their ice cream, listening to their problems, her laugh echoing brightly off the buildings. That was when she first fell for her. The story of the proposal was generic, a little boring, and they heard snoring coming from the tall girl on their legs. Mina was the next to fall asleep with a quiet ‘I love you’ and a light peck. Nayeon doused out the fire before she knocked out cuddled with the cute girls on the floor.


	5. First Strawberry

“You’re annoying,” Mina glared at her wife. “Babe, I literally breathed,” Nayeon told her. She had tapped on Mina’s shoulder through the night, not being able to sleep on the floor and not wanting to sleep in the bed alone. They gently lifted Tzuyu from their legs then made their way to the kitchen. Nayeon sat on the kitchen counter, Mina leaning down into the fridge to get herself some juice. “Oh, dat ass, love seeing you bent over,” Nayeon leaned her palms back on the cold marble countertop, then rested her elbows while Mina gave two quick shakes of her butt. “You’re still annoying,” Mina repeated and walked in front of Nayeon, placing her body between her wife’s legs. “You didn’t get me any juice? Filing for divorce, I think,” Nayeon claimed. Mina stuck out her tongue and drank the entire bottle, “Should I call my lawyer?” Nayeon nodded with an exaggerated pout and pushed herself closer to Mina, leaving a kiss on her lips. Mina ran her hands under Nayeon’s shirt, lightly pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. “Dad is going to be disappointed. He really loves you,” She said moving Nayeon even closer and connecting their moist lips, deepening the kiss with her tongue. Nayeon undid her bra and shrugged, “His daughter should have brought me a juice from 4 feet away, then.” Mina grimaced and pulled herself back, “Can we stop talking about Dad, it’s weirding me out?” The younger wife walked her fingers up Nayeon’s pants to get to her waistband and they both didn’t mention him anymore. “How about we talk about Tzuyu instead?” Mina bit and pulled on Nayeon’s lip then smirked. She pulled Nayeon’s pants down a little past her thighs and her underwear came after, “Just focus on being quiet so we don’t wake her,” Mina whispered.

Tzuyu woke up again alone, without Mina and Nayeon. I wish they would stop doing that, she said to herself. She was cold since there was no more fire or bodies to warm her. She grabbed a small woven blanket, wrapped it tightly around her body, and walked from the massive living room entrance. Her bare feet pittered and pattered against the hardwood floor and then the tile once she stepped near the kitchen. She rounded the corner to see Nayeon relaxed on top of the counter, but she was facing away. The twenty-three-year-old smiled and was about to greet her sugar mom whose eyes were closed and elbows trying to strongly dig into marble. Nayeon pushed her hair to the side while keeping her mouth tightly closed. Tzuyu stopped in her tracks when she spotted Mina. She was standing with her back hunched, knees slightly bent, and she was leaning her face deep inside, between Nayeon’s strong thighs. Her hands were feeling against Nayeon’s bare back, pulling her closer. Tzuyu finally noticed that Nayeon was absent of her shirt and bra in the dark kitchen. She gulped and took one careful step back then two then three then four until she was hidden behind the hallway wall. She regained the breathing she had withheld while trying not to get caught in the kitchen. The tall girl gently hit the back of her head against the wall and slowly slid down it. The middle of her back hitting against a hard, foreign object. Tzuyu reached her hand to feel whatever had hurt her and accidentally flipped it into the up position. She had been running her back against a light switch. She panicked as the hallway light turned on and she turned her body around to turn it off as fast as possible. “Mmmm, your tongue,” Nayeon was whispering while she licked her own lips. Mina looked up and connected her mouth to Nayeon’s with a smile before shushing her. Nayeon licked around Mina’s lips, tasting herself. Mina’s eyes were closed but the flash of light was caught. “Did you see that?” She whispered as Nayeon kissed and licked up and down Mina’s neck. “See what? It was probably nothing,” Nayeon lightly said making Mina shrug and lean herself back down to finish off her wife. Tzuyu breathed again and turned to walk down the dark hallway. Her feet almost shuffling but not loudly. “Aah, shitty son of a –“ Tzuyu banged her big toe against a hard object that she wasn’t able to see. Mina and Nayeon both looked up, met each other’s eyes, and turned to look down the dark hallway. Tzuyu was holding her toe and trying not to whine with her left hand resting on a wall. The wives only heard the loud bang as they looked in each other’s eyes once again. “Baby, go check what that is,” Mina placed her hands on Nayeon’s thighs and rubbed them lightly up and down. “Why do I have to go? This is your house,” Nayeon spoke scarily looking down the darkness. Mina pouted, “This is both of our house. Also, your older and prettier, so go ahead,” She was lightly pushing Nayeon’s arm to convince her to go. Nayeon hopped from the counter and started walking with Mina hidden behind her and holding one of her hands, “My amazing looks won’t save you and Tzuyu from a robber. The world will be down one hot person, a real shame,” Nayeon whispered looking back at Mina. Another bang was heard as Tzuyu tried escaping back to the living room to pretend to be asleep, but she hit her toe again on what was blocking her path. Nayeon gripped Mina tighter and hid her more behind her body. The older wife hesitantly flipped on the light switch for the hallway. She put her hands up in a boxing stance and Mina held tightly onto her wife’s arm, also ready to protect her, but scared.

They spotted a cute and cuddly human wrapped tightly in her blanket and pouting against a wall. Tzuyu looked down to see what she had continuously stubbed her toe on. A robot vacuum sat neatly in its charging port. Tzuyu was still holding her foot and she was tempted to kick the vacuum for getting her caught. Mina and Nayeon sighed as their eyes adjusted to the light and realized it was only Tzuyu and not a crazy robber man. Mina relaxed her grip on her wife’s arm, walking closer to Tzuyu. “Hey, cutie,” she grabbed the girl’s hand and walked the two of them to the bedroom, Nayeon following behind. Tzuyu was lightly limping at first until she stopped feeling the pain in her toe. All three walked through the house to get to the master bedroom, at some point Nayeon had wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s waist. Mina pushed open the door and turned towards Tzuyu and Nayeon admiring both of them standing close together, their beauty making her want to thank the heavens. She pulled the blanket from Tzuyu’s tall shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to leave a kiss on her lips. Nayeon leaving light kisses on Tzuyu’s neck from behind. The blanket abandoned on the floor as Mina kept them walking closer to the bed. Tzuyu’s heart pounding and her ears that were poking through her hair turning a bright scarlet. Nayeon had forgotten that she and Mina were interrupted when the fear of a robber took hold. Her mind shifting to protection mode instead, but as she watched Mina lightly kiss Tzuyu, her mind only wanted the two women in front of her. Mina pushed herself on top of the bed, pushing hair behind one of Tzuyu’s ears, and feeling the young girl’s various piercings. “You’re so beautiful,” she muttered while bringing their lips back together. Nayeon kissed the sugar baby’s shoulders moving without a pattern to her collar bone. Tzuyu shivering from the soft and sweet sensations against her skin. Mina ran her tongue gently against Tzuyu’s lips. Nayeon ran her cold hands under Tzuyu’s shirt feeling her toned stomach and tight ab muscles. The sugar baby’s brain was back to mush just like in the hot tub. She opened her mouth wider to let Mina’s tongue explore inside. Nayeon bit at the skin above Tzuyu’s collar bone making the girl moan, but the sugar mom refrained from biting too hard and too much. The two standing girls pushed themselves onto the bed like Mina had. Nayeon quickly discarding the shirt she had put back on in a haste in the kitchen. She hadn’t had time to put her bra back on giving Tzuyu a reason to look up and down at the woman before her. Nayeon looked her in the eyes and thought about how adorable she looked. She grabbed a hold of Tzuyu’s hand and brought it to her soft left breast. “You can touch them,” Nayeon said gently feeling her nipple graze against Tzuyu’s fingers. Tzuyu looked into Nayeon’s eyes, back to her breasts, back to her eyes, and that continued going as Mina watched silently with a fascinated look. Mina was always in awe with Nayeon’s body, her pink areola and nipples that hardened at the slightest contact, her small belly button that made her ticklish, her hips she loved Mina to scratch and bite against. She found it all sexy, everything about it, but watching Tzuyu hesitantly and curiously touch her wife filled her with a new kind of want and need she didn’t think she could feel. She gently grinded her hips against the bed, trying to get friction and her cheeks turning red. Her wife noticed while Tzuyu explored her breasts, “Come here.” Mina bit her finger and listened to her wife, leaving a kiss on her lips. 

Nayeon bit at her wife’s lips as Tzuyu pinched her nipples by rolling them between her thumb and index finger. She closed her eyes feeling her body heat up and pulled Mina on top of one of her legs. She put two of her own fingers in Mina’s mouth to suck on. Mina slowly grinded against Nayeon’s leg, but the older wife stilled her movement, making Mina pout and whine. Tzuyu lightly ran her thumb against the nipple she had been ignoring. Nayeon took her fingers out of Mina’s mouth and put them down her shorts. She ran her finger up from her vagina to her clit once making her shudder. “You like that?” Nayeon asked when she added her fingers inside one by one. Mina bit her lip and nodded, “You know I do.” Nayeon had been so focused on Mina, she hadn’t noticed Tzuyu growing closer and closer to her breasts. She shyly put her tongue out and licked the areola and then put one of Nayeon’s nipples fully in her mouth. “God,” the older wife looked down at Tzuyu who was looking up innocently making sure it was okay.

Nayeon curled her fingers that were inside, and Mina continued grinding against Nayeon’s leg that she had been stopped from doing. Tzuyu let go of the one pink nipple from her mouth and looked up at Nayeon again, “Is this… okay?” Nayeon scoffed, nodded, and then leaned her head back in pleasure as Tzuyu sucked on the other one. Nayeon didn’t let her stay there for long and pulled her up in a moist and pleasurable kiss. She let Mina ride her fingers while barely pulling them in and out. Mina watching her wife make out with someone else filled her body with desire and a warm wetness was set free. Nayeon made eye contact with Mina feeling her fingers become soaked and sloppy. She pulled Tzuyu closer by her chin with her free hand, deepening the sloppy kiss the two were sharing if it was possible.

Mina watched them biting her own lip until it was bleeding. Her hip grinds getting faster. Nayeon occasionally uncurling and curling her fingers back. Mina moaning and whimpering louder in the room. Nayeon pulled Tzuyu away from her lips and turned her face towards Mina’s. “Do what you were doing to me,” Nayeon whispered. Tzuyu listened, moved her body a little, and unbuttoned Mina’s blue collared shirt. She lightly ran her tongue against Mina’s small nipple before sucking like she had Nayeon’s. Nayeon getting leverage on the bed, pushed her fingers deeper past her knuckles. The older wife closing the gap between her and her wife’s mouths. Their teeth accidentally knocking against each other as Mina rode harder. “What do you need?” Nayeon asked looking at Mina’s scrunched eyebrows on her face, she was concentrating on her pleasure. “I want… your hands. Hurt me, baby,” Mina whimpered out. Nayeon grasped Mina’s small neck in her one of her big hands and squeezed, making Mina’s eyes roll back in her head. “Harder,” Mina said, Nayeon could barely hear the word, but she tightened her hold a little and pounded her fingers harder. She pulled Tzuyu away from sucking Mina and made her look up, “Watch, Tzu. This is the most beautiful part.” Her fingers were soaked once again as she felt tightening against her fingers. A shaking Mina gripped Tzuyu’s wrist and firmly closed her eyes, the euphoria overwhelming her. Stars and bright lights shining in her closed eyes, feeling like she had licked an acid tablet and felt all the effects at once in seconds. She was still trembling for a while, Tzuyu and Nayeon quietly watching her chest rise and fall. When her brain returned to a decent state, she pulled herself from Nayeon’s now damp leg and relaxed her back and body against the bed, still trying to control her breathing. Nayeon smiled and patted her wife’s stomach, “You good?” Mina laughed and opened her eyes. “Kiss me,” she said pulling Nayeon down. Nayeon did and then Mina grabbed at Tzuyu, “You too, Tzu.” Tzuyu leaned down to kiss Mina’s lips after Nayeon.

Nayeon pulled off her pants and shifted on the bed, sitting on delicately Mina’s face. Mina pulled on Tzuyu’s thighs, so the girl was sitting around her waist. Nayeon and Tzuyu faced each other. The sugar baby’s ears and cheeks were still a bright shade of red. She was tempted to get friction against Mina’s stomach, but decided against it, not sure if her getting off was really okay. Nayeon ran her nails up and down Mina’s stomach, keeping eye contact with Tzuyu. “What are you feeling?” She asked and Tzuyu shrugged at the strange question, “Good?” Nayeon sighed and tried again, “Like, specifically.” Tzuyu gulped and watched the two sweaty women before her, “Horny?” Nayeon scratched Mina harder as Mina pulled on her clit hood making them both moan at the sensations. Tzuyu let out a shaky breath and gave one roll of her hips against Mina. “Does anything feel hot?” Nayeon asked, still watching her. Tzuyu nodded. Her cheeks flushed from having to explain it, “My cheeks, my ears, my stomach, my… my…” Nayeon hummed which turned into a moan, “What is your brain thinking?” Tzuyu closed her eyes and just let her mouth speak without processing it, “I want to relieve pressure, I want to feel you’re tongue against me, I want Mina to feel my wetness.” Mina stopped licking for two seconds, letting her mind imagine. She shook her head and forced her tongue into a strong rod to stick inside her wife. Nayeon rolled her eyes in pleasure before refocusing. She tried relieving the redness forming on Mina’s stomach by rubbing smoothly up and down with her whole palms. “Tzu, I want you to do… uh something for me. Babe, stop for a second, so I can think.” Mina stopped for literally one second then went back to licking extremely slowly. Such an annoying smug asshole, Nayeon thought. “Okay Tzu, keep your eyes closed. Picture Mina lightly running her finger up and down your slit. Her index finger knuckle rubbing against your clit.” Tzuyu nodded and Nayeon grabbed her, forcing her hips side to side then front to back. “Me licking my way inside your wet and warm hole, yeah?” Tzuyu nodded again feeling the pressure relieving itself. Nayeon let go and Tzuyu continued to grind against Mina at her own pace. The oldest sugar mom smirked and slapped Mina’s stomach to get her to lick normal again. Tzuyu rocked her hips harder, letting a whine leave her mouth. Wet slurping sounds and various moans filled the room. The moans were mixing together in a jumbled song. Nayeon getting off on Tzuyu’s pleasure. Mina working hard underneath her wife. Tzuyu was the first to fall back on the bed, tired and sweaty. Nayeon soon after. Listening to each other’s breaths, they relaxed and gained control back. The three of them fell asleep one by one as the sun rose.

Mina woke up first, blinking, not knowing what time it was. She yanked Nayeon from the bed and pulled her into the bathroom. “Still horny,” she let out when Nayeon gave her a strange look. She walked into their shower room, yes, an entire room dedicated to a shower. A giant waterfall showerhead on the ceiling and various others plastered all over the walls. She turned on the ceiling showerhead and pushed Nayeon against one of the walls. They made out for a quick minute until Nayeon grabbed her thighs and picked her up. She pushed Mina hard against a wall making her whimper as they continued to kiss. They walked under some hot water that Mina wasn’t prepared for, “fuck.” Nayeon shoved her fingers inside, but Mina bit her neck in frustration, “Harder, Baby.” The older wife’s fingers already cramping from the night before, but she continued anyway. Mina’s nails dug into Nayeon’s back, partly from the pleasure, partly trying to make her wife angry. Nayeon walked them under the water then hit Mina’s back against another wall. “Oh, right there. A little higher, though. Right there. OH, RIGHT THERE,” Mina voiced, “Are you jealous of Tzuyu? You two having to share me?” she continued. “Do you ever shut up?” Nayeon asked but started pounding harder. “Her body against mine. The body that’s supposed to be yours and only yours,” Mina spoke and Nayeon groaned irritated, “You ARE only mine. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.” Mina smirked in satisfaction feeling herself already on the verge, “Oh, yeah? Then show me.”

Mina was drying her hair with a towel, a big smile covering her face. She hopped on Tzuyu’s body, the taller’s head peeking from the top of the goose-down comforter. “You had a good night?” Tzuyu nodded to the question, Nayeon coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. “Our goddess was so fucking hot. It almost drove me crazy,” Nayeon said gleefully and Tzuyu blushed hiding behind the covers. Nayeon went back in the bathroom to rinse her mouth and came back to Mina listing everything they could do at the ski resort that Tzuyu could choose from. The young sugar baby settled on ice skating.

Tzuyu was the only one who didn’t know how to ice skate. Mina and Nayeon stood on each side of her, holding her hands, and slowly walking with her around the rink. Mina showing off her skills every so often. So good at everything, it’s still so attractive, Nayeon concluded about her wife. Tzuyu still struggled after an hour but was slowly getting the hang of it all. Nayeon let her hand go and the young girl stumbled for a second before feeling confident enough to skate on her own. Mina held hands with Nayeon as they skated one lap around the rink, then she grabbed at Tzuyu, accidentally making them both fall on the ice. They laughed trying to stand grabbing at each other’s arms. Nayeon reaching in her pocket to take a photo.

Nayeon cooked for them. She rarely liked cooking but wanted to try a recipe she had found online. When the food was done, Mina gratefully thanked her wife with a kiss. Tzuyu shifted in her seat trying to get rid of a slight amount of pressure that was building. She crossed her legs and ate from her plate trying to focus on the conversation in front of her. They watched a movie after they ate. Nayeon and Mina cuddled together and Tzuyu sitting as far away as possible. The two older girls had no idea why and wondered if they had done something wrong. “Tzu, is everything okay?” Mina asked with concerned eyebrows. Tzuyu nodded but then shook her head. Mina paused the movie, so they could all talk. “My other sponsors, or sugar daddies, are threatening to cut off my pay. I make a lot of money from you too, but since I’m not charging hourly anymore because we’re always together…” Mina understood, “Just tell us when you need money and we’ll give you more, okay?” Tzuyu nodded. “And just drop those other two. We have you covered,” Nayeon added with a wide smile. Tzuyu still looked worried. Mina pushing herself from Nayeon’s hold and putting her head in the young girl’s lap while looking up. “Now, what is it?” She asked. Tzuyu shifted and looked at Nayeon then Mina, “Would it be okay if I was still… uhh… well.” She looked at Nayeon for help. Both wives not fully understanding. Tzuyu cleared her throat, “I can’t stop thinking about last night. I… I… I want to do it again.” She was avoiding Mina and Nayeon’s eyes this time, but both wives were smirking, and then the smirking turned to laughing. A magical place indeed, Nayeon thought.

They cleaned up together not muttering another word about Tzuyu’s request but working quickly to put the dishes away. Tzuyu grabbed a hold of Mina, “Remember when you asked if there was anything I did for fun?” Mina nodded and turned around pecking Tzuyu’s lips. “I was reminded of what I do for fun. I want to show you and Nayeon.” The older wife looking from the cupboard she was putting cups in. “It… it’s not anything special, though,” Tzuyu added. Nayeon walked closer, “If it’s something that you find fun, then it is special.”

“I need a chair and a speaker,” Tzuyu politely asked for. The wives grabbed the items and placed them in front of Tzuyu, both wondering what she was planning on doing. “I learned this a while ago,” the younger said making eye contact with the women. Tzuyu asked Mina to start the music and sat in her chair facing away from the women. Mina and Nayeon shared a chair of their own getting ready to watch the show; Mina sitting between her wife’s legs. She started the music and Tzuyu lifted her hair up as the song played. “I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you. I just wanna show you how much I’m dedicated to you.” Mina turned to face Nayeon behind her with a smile, “A Beyoncé song. Our sugar baby has taste.” She paid attention back to Tzuyu and Nayeon thought, my two girls being Beyoncé stans, maybe Beyoncé made some points. Tzuyu did a body roll with her foot on the chair and Nayeon pushed her own hair back becoming flustered, okay Beyoncé made several several points. The sugar baby had a bright smile showing her famous dimple as she danced for the older women. They were happy because Tzuyu looked so happy. She made eye contact with both of the wives and then looked down her own body in a flirtatious way, almost saying come and get it. “She’s insane,” Nayeon whispered in her wife’s ear. “And me?” Mina asked. “You’re okay… I just married you for your money. Your sexy looks were a bonus,” Nayeon joked sarcastically. Mina slapped Nayeon’s arm with a pleasant smile and relaxed deeper into her wife to watch Tzuyu’s full show.

When she had danced the choreographed part, she walked over to the chair Mina and Nayeon were in, grabbed their hands, and pulled them back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She breathed out a confident sigh, “I want you tw…two out of your clothes.” Nayeon smiled, “Tzuyu getting confident. Sexy.” She pulled off her top then helped Mina slowly pull hers off as well. Tzuyu watched and waited not knowing what to do for sure. “Just tell us what you want, Tzu, you’re in charge tonight,” Mina stated as she unbuttoned and shed her jeans off. “Umm… uh, the bed?” The sugar moms nodded and grabbed a hold of each of Tzuyu’s hands. They looked at Tzuyu for more instruction, two naked women staring into the young girl’s eyes. “I… I don’t know… I,” Tzuyu stammered and Nayeon assured her it was okay with a wink before she gave Mina a surprise kiss, making the younger wife moan. Nayeon and Mina pulled away from each other and shifted closer to Tzuyu. Each of them putting their hands up Tzuyu’s shirt, softly touching the girl with care before pulling off her shirt. So many hands, Tzuyu said with a gulp as she closed her eyes. One of them took off Tzuyu’s bra, the other pulling off her pants, she wasn’t sure exactly who. Nayeon picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, she only knew because of Nayeon’s strong forearms and calming perfume. One of them ran their fingers in a symmetric line from her cheeks to her clavicle passing her abs and belly button and lingering near her pelvis. “Tzu, open your eyes,” Nayeon ran a finger lightly against the girl’s red and blazing cheeks. Mina moved from down the girl’s body to whisper softly in her ear, “What do you want?” She looked at both of them, heart pounding in her ears. Mina nibbled on one of her ears, kissing down her neck then the rest of her body. Tzuyu closed her eyes and Nayeon watched them briefly with a smirk. She moved completely down the lengthy young girl, putting her lips sweetly near her center, but on her thighs. The sugar baby’s pelvis shot up on their own as she closed her eyes again. Nayeon took her time kissing everywhere except where Tzuyu really needed it. Making the girl writhe and squirm under them. Mina and Nayeon pulled her legs wider and looked at each other. Mina feeling her curious finger inside before taking it out to replace it with her tongue. Tzuyu whined and lost control of her feet, her body squirming even more. The younger of the sugar moms tasting and licking Tzuyu delicately, grabbing a hold of her wife’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Nayeon licking up Tzuyu’s body, her hand wandering wherever it wanted. She let go of Mina and the two wives entertained themselves by feeling around Tzuyu’s hair, breast, legs, naval, back, shins. All while the youngest girl writhed on the bed in pleasure. One of them added a finger and sucked with their mouth and a scream came out of Tzuyu’s mouth. Time passed but Tzuyu couldn’t tell. Her brain just yelling to keep going and not stop. “Pineapples! Pineapples!” Tzuyu yelled with gasping breaths making both Mina and Nayeon look up and stop what they were doing. Nayeon asked, “What? Is everything okay?” Tzuyu tried slowing her breathing, “Can we have a safe word? I think I’m about to pass out.” The wives looked in each other’s eyes worried they had hurt her in some way. “Did we do something wrong?” Mina asked slowly taking her finger out from the girl’s center. The sugar baby looked at both of their worried faces and shook her head, “No, the opposite. So many hands and mouths. Too many sensations at once. It’s making it hard to breathe,” she continued when they seemed calmer, “So like a safe word, maybe?” Nayeon scratched her head, “Safeword of No?” Mina looked at her wife, “Stop is an even better one.” Tzuyu smiled at them, “No, I don’t want a ‘stop’ word. More like a slowdown word.” ‘Bunny’ ‘Ballerina’ Nayeon and Mina said at the same time. Both looking at each other with joking annoyance in their eyes. “She’s gonna use bunny because it’s cute. Ballerina is hard to say.” Nayeon said but Mina just shrugged in response, “She’s gonna use ballerina because she likes me more.” They shared a passionate kiss. And Tzuyu had no idea if they were angry or turned on. “I’ll just say Yoda, then,“ Tzuyu said making the wives look down at her. Nayeon grimaced, “I don’t want to think about him in the middle of sex.” Tzuyu didn’t care, “Too bad, it’s my slow down word.” Mina and Nayeon kissed some more before they switched positions, Nayeon licking and sucking at Tzuyu’s center, and Mina just exploring her body. Nayeon held hands with both Mina and Tzuyu as the girl became more vocal but less comprehensible and lucid. The sugar baby’s head was burying itself in the sheets, her mind feeling like it was ascending into some magical place. “You like that?” Mina asked and Tzuyu nodded her head in a tiny movement. “I think I’m going insane,” She added, her body hot, head swirling, breathing increasing. Nayeon smirked adding two fingers inside the warmth. Tzuyu tried grabbing at Mina, “Look at me,” she requested. They stared into each other’s eyes, Mina purposely grazing her nipples, Nayeon still working hard. “OH MY GOD,” Tzuyu yelled out, shutting her eyes back tight. Her ab muscles making a ripple after ripple after ripple of enjoyable waves. Mina licking at her nipples as the waves continued going on and on. “Okay okay, Yoda, Yoda,” Tzuyu said when her sugar moms continued licking. She pushed them both away from her body.

She relaxed her head back against the bed, her eyes growing heavy with each passing second. Mina kissing Nayeon deeply, but nicely before the naked women all grabbed each other delicately on the large bed. Nayeon nibbled Mina’s neck for a while before falling asleep.

The next two days they stayed in the cabin, the women didn’t even want to leave. All they wanted was to wake up for food or sex and then fall back asleep. When their holiday came to an end, they didn’t even want to drive back home. The three of them wanting to stay in the magical log cabin covered with snow.

When they came back home from their trip, Tzuyu was dropped off at her apartment. Her body was clear, but Mina and Nayeon’s were covered in bruises and love bites. They waved to the girl before pulling the car away. The week that they came back, Nayeon and Mina felt closer than they had. Tzuyu created a bridge for them to be more thankful and appreciative of each other. She was always over their house. Playing games with Mina; the younger sugar mom had bought Animal Crossing for her roommates. Cooking meals with Mina for Nayeon. Sleeping in both of their arms as they fell into deep sleeps. Everything in their household was tranquil even with an extra person.


	6. Nayeon's Ego

**Present Day**

The sugar baby had unofficially, officially moved in. The wives found it better than having to pick her up every few days. Tzuyu spent most of her days in the house waiting for Mina to come back home. Mina would come home to Tzuyu walking around the house while playing on the switch. Then they would plan dinner together, cook, and clean. They fell asleep together and Nayeon crept into the bed at almost 2 in the morning almost every night. Nayeon’s workdays were getting longer and there was nothing she could do about it. More people were committing crimes that somehow made it to her desk. There was a citywide drug bust, a kidnapper who made national news, and teenagers feeling the thrill of stealing cars. She had to prosecute all of them, all big cases that used up 90 percent of her time.

Nayeon: What did you and Tzuyu do today?

Mina: Nothing special. Her roommates came over and we played board games

Nayeon: Her roommates were over? Our house?

Mina: Yeah, I told you about it

Nayeon: You didn’t

Mina: I did

Nayeon: You didn’t

Mina: I don’t want to argue with you over text

Nayeon: And you won’t want to argue when I come home

Mina: Tzuyu asked me a question about dinner. I’ll talk to you later

Nayeon sighed and put her phone in her desk drawer and knocked the drawer back in place. She held her head in her hands, her hair falling in her face. She was so stressed, from work, from her home life, and she had no one to talk to about it. No one who could understand completely. It felt like her life with Mina was moving on without her now that Tzuyu joined them in whatever relationship they were in. Nayeon didn’t know if they were even in one anymore. She hadn’t talked to them in what felt like years. She hadn’t had sex in a month. Anytime she tried to have a conversation, she had no idea what the two women were talking about. She was starting to feel helpless in her own marriage.

She moved around meetings so she could have dinner with them as much as possible. Mina and Tzuyu would be laughing while they ate from their colorful food on their plates. Nayeon looked back and forth at them, “What are you two talking about? I want to laugh too.” She said with a weak smile. Mina chuckled, “Oh, Tzuyu’s friend who she plants trees with told a funny joke. We’re just reminiscing about it.” Nayeon put her utensils down, “Can I hear the joke?” Mina spoke while munching on her food, “I don’t think you would understand.” The older wife looked at her plate and mumbled under her breath, “Right.” Mina gripped Tzuyu’s thigh as they laughed together. Laughing at an inside joke that was apparently above Nayeon’s head. She gripped her fork in her hold and pushed down her bubbling jealousy. Nayeon pushed her plate away from her and said she was going to bed early. Mina and Tzuyu didn’t even look up at her and she sighed.

The few times Nayeon’s wife and sugar baby remembered she existed life was good. She came home to nice food, a gift or two for “her hard work” Mina would tell her, and they fell asleep together with happy smiles like they had in the cabin. But most of the time, Nayeon was convinced Mina was forgetting who the wife was and who was the sugar baby. She tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind.

**2 months ago**

The week they came back from their cabin holiday, Mina was on sky-high. The woman she loved was literally rocking her world along with a funny shy girl she loved to spend money on. Tzuyu was always home and Nayeon would always say “I love you,” at night even when she had too much work to say much else. Mina’s routine was as normal as it had been before Tzuyu was there. She woke up at her normal time, leaving a kiss on Tzuyu’s cheek, letting her sleep, and getting dressed for the rest of the day. Nayeon and she would make their coffee together like always, her wife pecking her lips once or twice before rushing out of the house, not giving Mina time to say, “I love you, too,” back. Mina went to work, did her job, got a flirty text or two from Nayeon, and received a happy “I’m awake,” text from Tzuyu around noon. Every time, Mina would laugh and tell Tzuyu she would need to wake up early the next day and Tzuyu always asked, “What for?” in response. Then Tzuyu would go do volunteer work somewhere, planting trees, building houses for the homeless, saving the world. It was always something different whenever Mina asked. They would get home around the same time, Tzuyu getting there a little before Mina. Then they ate their dinner. Tzuyu never complained about having to sit at the dinner table at every meal like Nayeon always did. Mina was happy for it, but she also felt a stone in her stomach that she knew was from her missing her wife. Tzuyu and she watched countless movies, played a lot of video games but not beating any of them (Mina was mostly playing while Tzuyu watched), and laughing at each other’s conversations.

“Teach me the dance you showed us while we were in the cabin,” Mina requested. They both sat in chairs, Tzuyu showing her step by step how to correctly dance to the choreography. They started to learn dances together in their living room and being out of breath from their hard work. “We should start going to a Saturday dance class together,” Mina told her, but Tzuyu would pout a little, “Saturdays are the only days we see Nayeon, though.” Mina would nod, forgetting that was true. That feeling in her stomach coming back of how much she missed her wife. Tzuyu hopped on Mina and pushed her onto the couch, “Maybe if we ask, though, she’ll be okay with us being gone for a few hours on Saturday mornings.” Mina agreed as the two realized how close they were. Tzuyu’s hair falling in Mina’s face. Mina could feel Tzuyu’s breath against her skin. They looked into each other’s eyes. Each of them pleading the other to make a move but knowing they probably shouldn’t without Nayeon. Tzuyu would playfully lean down making Mina laugh but stood herself up quickly from the shorter girl. Mina wanted to bring up the polyamory conversation to know what was okay and not okay, but every few days Nayeon seemed like she was on the edge of anger, so Mina didn’t say a word. 

Saturdays were Nayeon, Mina, and Tzuyu’s days. They all knew that. Nayeon refused to do work. Mina and Tzuyu woke up early which was against their nature on the weekends. The three of them always had something planned. Anything from some date outside of the house or cuddling inside. Maybe bowling. Maybe a Star Wars binge. Maybe they went grocery shopping and pretended that it was the best date of their lifetimes. The Saturday dates worked for weeks, almost exactly a month. Them having time for a date in the morning and afternoon and then getting familiar with each other’s bodies in the night.

One Saturday date they spent walking up and down the pier near their city. The three woke up early to avoid the crowds. They looked in the shops that lined the seaside and ate ice cream. The seagulls screeching loudly and running from the arriving tourists. Nayeon and Tzuyu imitated the birds. The two adults trying to mimic the scavenger birds who lived off of human garbage. Mina watched them confused; she didn’t know if they were trying to communicate with them or shoo them away with louder screeches. The two of them tried convincing Mina to join them, but she shook her head and pretended she didn’t know them with a joking smile. The ocean air making them feel refreshed, especially Nayeon who felt like she was in her office almost 24 hours out of the day. Mina held Nayeon’s hand at all times. No one would find a married couple and their friend walking together weird. This was when they cared about what others thought, but it would occasionally slip their minds. Mina would leave kisses on Tzuyu’s lips while still holding onto Nayeon. The older wife giving Tzuyu a piggyback ride while Mina tried to feed them both, having to stand on a higher ledge to feed Tzuyu. They wished they could put their personal happiness above people’s judgments, but the looks from strangers made Mina retreat, Nayeon sigh, and Tzuyu feel like she was doing something wrong. When they finished their seaside food and ice cream, the three of them built a flimsy sandcastle, stealing some of the ocean water to make a moat for their castle. Tzuyu lightly apologized to an intricate shell when Nayeon placed a hermit crab at the entrance before they took a picture together with their creation. Nayeon asking a kind stranger to take it. They laughed as they wrote each other’s names in the sand with their feet and hands. Nayeon and Mina burying Tzuyu under the sand as she felt the sun blaring on her face. Sand filled their shoes, socks, and clothing when they unlocked the car and started the journey back home. They left before the beach and pier became crowded with people.

Mina fiddled with unlocking the home door while Nayeon had Tzuyu pinned to the car. The two were supposed to be grabbing the sandy towels from the backseat, but their minds became occupied. “If you two horndogs don’t get inside, I’m locking the door behind me.” Nayeon felt in her pockets and pulled out her own housekeys swinging them around while she lightly bit at Tzuyu’s chin. “Get ready, Babe. I want to have fun today,” Nayeon yelled at Mina. Mina ran up to the room, Nayeon following behind, and then came Tzuyu. With Nayeon’s busy schedule, they only had time to be together like this once a week, but they tried to cherish each second they were with each other. Nayeon counting Mina’s moles to check if any new ones had appeared, Mina running her fingers against Tzuyu’s skinny waist making the girl laugh from the ticklish feeling, Tzuyu still getting familiar with the women who happily took care of her. Nayeon feeling both girls running their fingers through her hair as they kissed up and down her body. She couldn’t believe her life was real as Mina had her arms stuck to the bedframe with strong knots while the two girls in front of her had their fun. “Are you having the fun you wanted?” Mina asked with a wicked smile, but Nayeon responded with a strong yes, the smile on her own face growing wider.

**Back to present day**

That was exactly a month ago. The last time Nayeon had touched either one so intimately. Mina and Tzuyu asked if they could go to some dance class, promising it wouldn’t ruin the Saturday dates. They were right… for a week. The dance classes were only two hours and they were back home before eleven o’clock. But then they wanted coffee after, and they made friends in class who wanted to hang out in the afternoons. The Saturday dates started to be overrun by other things Mina and Tzuyu wanted to do. Nayeon would wait as long as she could on Saturdays, but then she would head inside her office and finish her work. Mina and Tzuyu didn’t even notice she was working half the time. She didn’t think they even missed her.

Nayeon pulled her head up and she studied the case harder, trying to discover new evidence she could use to land the criminals in jail. That Saturday she came into work, knowing Tzuyu and Mina would be out. She had lost track of time, but she had no idea Tzuyu’s roommates were coming over. She would have never drove to work if that was the case. Mina was forgetting to tell her things more and more, but Nayeon tried to rationalize it. She grabbed her car keys, driving home with the radio blasting to drown out her thoughts. Mina and Tzuyu practically ignored her when she walked inside. She still gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Nayeon looked around to check if she had infiltrated someone else’s home, someone else’s life, but the pictures on the wall showed it was hers or supposed to be anyway. “Do you need help with lunch or fixing dinner?” Nayeon asked, but Mina shook her head. “Lunch is on the table and Tzuyu and I have dinner covered tonight,” she responded grabbing one of the switch controllers from the coffee table.

Mina and Tzuyu were sitting on opposite ends of the couch which was weird for them. Mina liked being cuddly with the taller girl. Nayeon didn’t notice this, though, her mind too stuck on other things. And it was a good thing Nayeon didn’t realize. What she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.

While Nayeon contemplated her life and marriage at work, Mina had grabbed gaming controllers knowing she was going to beat Tzuyu at some game. They sat in the open light of the living room. Tzuyu’s character literally getting beat to smithereens as they played Smash Bros together. Tzuyu pouted still not understanding how to attack another person. Her legs were laying over Mina’s lap and she tried concentrating but her player just kept falling off the edge. “I don’t understand this game,” she said putting her mint green joycon down in protest. Mina put her own controller down and pushed hair behind Tzuyu’s ear, “We don’t have to play.” Mina moved to kiss Tzuyu’s lips instead, but the sugar baby playfully pulled back. “You didn’t say the magic words, Mina,” she whispered. Mina tried to kiss her again anyway and Tzuyu still pulled back with a laugh. “Umm, you’re pretty?” Mina said, but Tzuyu shook her head. “You’re gorgeous?” Tzuyu shook her head. “You’re perfect?” Tzuyu thought that over and nodded but shook her head because those weren’t the magic words. “May I kiss you, Ms. Chou ma’am?” Tzuyu strongly nodded, “You may, Mrs. Im.” Mina and Tzuyu’s lips met as the younger girl changed positions so she was fully straddling Mina. The sugar mom found her hands making their way under Tzuyu’s shirt. The sound of keys turning at the front door had Mina almost throwing the girl clear across the living room away from her lap. Her heart was pounding as Nayeon kissed both her and Tzuyu’s cheeks. Nayeon asked something about lunch and Mina responded that it was on the table and dinner would be made by her and Tzuyu.

I really have to stop doing this, Mina concluded. I at least need to talk to her.

Dinner was eerily silent. Nayeon feeling like she was losing the two women in front of her. Mina feeling like she was committing some act of treason against her wife. Tzuyu mulling over her own feelings of the two women who paid for everything in her life. Her rent, her bills, her clothes, her jewelry, and even random trips if she asked.

This had been working… for all of them… for some time. That’s at least what they recalled. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Nayeon visited her best friends the next day needing a place to escape.

Sana opened the door to her best friend who had bags in her hands. “We got you guys souvenirs a while ago from a short trip we took, but I was too busy to deliver them,” Nayeon said as she handed Sana the bags. Nayeon curled up on the couch in between Sana and Momo and let out a deep sigh. 

“You can’t just talk to them? Air out your grievances?” Sana asked and Nayeon groaned, “And tell them what? Pay attention to me. Talk to me. Stop ignoring me.” Momo and Sana looked at each other across the couch, “Uh yeah. That. Exactly that.” Nayeon groaned even more and stretched her body over her friend’s laps. Her head in Momo’s lap and her legs in Sana’s. “Isn’t that needy though? I’m the one that’s been busy with work. I’m the one that should be working harder to keep this relationship alive.” Momo spoke, “A relationship is a two-way street. Or in your case a three-way street. Like a three-way stop. If one car can’t communicate what they want or where they’re going, the other two cars are confused, and traffic is at a standstill.” Nayeon looked up at Momo, but Sana threw Nayeon’s legs away and stood up. “That’s rich coming from you. Cars need to communicate headass.” The younger Japanese girl slammed their shared bedroom door and Nayeon was left to stare at Momo with fascinated confusion.

“Trouble in nonexistent paradise?” Nayeon mused but Momo put her finger up saying to keep quiet. “I kissed her the other day, and I’ve been pretending it didn’t happen,” Momo whispered out. “That’s it? You two just kissed?” Momo responded to Nayeon’s words by rolling her eyes, “I’m sorry I don’t have an adventurous life like you. You partying it up with not one, but two women.” Nayeon sighed and sat up, “It’s not much of a party anymore.” Momo put her feet on her coffee table, “We both have to talk to people about our feelings. Last one to do it has to buy the other dinner.” Nayeon agreed. “SANA, Momo wants to talk to you about the kiss!” Nayeon grabbed her purse and ran out of her friends’ house with a smile.

Momo: I hate you

Nayeon: OMG that’s crazy cuz I love you

Nayeon put her phone in her pocket and gripped her steering wheel ready to have whatever conversation that needed to happen. She wasn’t completely sure how to bring it up, but she had a plan in mind. First, she was going to speak her feelings, next she wanted both of them to speak theirs, and lastly, she wanted them all to come together to make this relationship work better than it had been. Nayeon parked her car in the driveway with a smile and walked up the stairs with a pep in her step.

Nayeon: Did you and Sana talk yet?

Momo: No, she turned on a movie and we’re cuddling

Nayeon: Fucking gay. Get ready to pay for my dinner

“Mina! Is Tzuyu home? I want to talk to you both!” Nayeon put her bag down and took off her shoes before looking around the first floor then heading up to the second. “Mina, Babe! Tzuyu!” She looked in her office then Mina’s office. “Mina!” Then she checked their bedroom. She opened the door with a smile that quickly left her face and turned into a frown. Mina was nude on one side of the bed and Tzuyu was hiding her torso with her shirt on the other. The tall girl was hiding slightly behind the mattress or trying to at least. Nayeon looked at Mina, her face twitching a small amount and then she looked at Tzuyu. “Why does this feel like you two are cheating on me?” Mina made a move to walk to her wife but Nayeon stopped her. “This isn’t cheating,” Mina said quickly putting her clothes back on. Nayeon looked between them both, “Really? Then why is Tzuyu hiding like you did something wrong? Why do you both look so shocked that I came home?” Mina looked down at her feet not really finding a justifiable answer. “How long?” Nayeon asked and Mina cleared her throat, “How long what?” Nayeon rolled her eyes, “How long, Tzuyu?” The sugar baby looked like she wanted to cry, “A little less than a month maybe.” Nayeon opened her mouth to speak, but the words just turned into a chuckle, then a wicked cackle, then a full belly laughter. “I’ve been working so hard these past few weeks. I spend my days thinking how I can make this three-way relationship work. How I can keep all three of us happy. I move around and cancel important meetings just so I can have dinner with you two. This whole time I thought it was me that was the problem. And I guess I was… just not how I was thinking.”

Mina grabbed on Nayeon’s wrist, “It’s not cheating.” Nayeon nodded, “You’re right. Technically it isn’t cheating. That doesn’t keep my heart from feeling pain, Mina. That doesn’t stop me from wondering why you two have been icing me out for a month. That doesn’t stop my brain from thinking about how you two have skipped our Saturday dates for the past three weeks.” Mina tried wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist and then kissing her cheeks, but Nayeon shook her off. “Maybe we should have worked on our communication from the beginning, but you two sneaking around behind my back like this… It feels as close to cheating that you can possibly get.”

Nayeon left the bedroom with Tzuyu following soon after. Mina sat on her bed and held her face in her hands. She knew Nayeon was trying everything she could. But she was ruining it. She was being so selfish. She was being greedy with Tzuyu and for what reason, she didn’t know.

Nayeon had already put on her shoes and made her way outside when Tzuyu was near, “Where are you going?” she asked. “Away,” Nayeon said unlocking her car. “Wait,” Tzuyu said as she slammed the driver side door that Nayeon had just opened.

“You know, you were never supposed to be here this long. Us paying for a sugar baby for three months, and why? What the hell was the reason? Mina and I had each other before you came around. You’re only here because you make my wife happy which makes me happy. Nothing more and nothing less. But I guess you make her too happy that she forgot about me in the process. Is it fun? Making money and ruining a marriage at the same time? Was that your goal this whole time? Cuddle and comfort the rich wife and throw the poor one to the side?” Nayeon asked opening her door again. Tzuyu began shaking her head, “I love you. I love you both. You and Mina.” Nayeon stopped her movement and looked at Tzuyu with intense eyes, “Good luck with that because I don’t love you. I only love Mina. But maybe she loves you. Maybe you and my wife can run away together and be happy without me in the picture like you’ve been doing for the past month. Imagine that, my wife choosing a twenty-three-year-old child over me. What is it that you have, hmm? Is it the height? Your free time? Or is it the thing that hurts the most, she just genuinely likes you more than me?” Tzuyu tried to stop her to say that wasn’t the case, but Nayeon was already in her driver seat and closing the door before putting her car in reverse. She didn’t know where she was going but it didn’t matter.

She ended up by the side of some riverbank. She picked up a stone on the side and plopped it in the water, then another stone and tossed it until it skipped and skidded across the water with ease. Nayeon picking up one stone individually and skipping them across the slow-moving river. Four stones skipped across the water before her mind came to the realization. This riverbank was familiar to her. This river had great significance that she had almost completely forgotten about, but she figured it was the reason she drove to this destination. Mina took her here after their first major fight. Nayeon had said I love you to Mina first. She was happy to say it. She wanted Mina to hear it. She was fine to wait for Mina to say it back as long as it took her. But she wasn’t prepared to wait weeks with no sign of Mina wanting to say it back. Nayeon tried to push her concern to the back of her mind and for a while, it worked. She eventually asked if Mina didn’t love her back. She got a silent answer. Nayeon voiced that if Mina didn’t love her why wouldn’t they just break up. That didn’t go well for either of them. An explosive fight of Mina wanting them to stay together and Nayeon, unsure of the relationship, wanting them to break up. When they were both tired of arguing, Mina wanted to talk and brought them to the river. Mina tried teaching Nayeon how to skip the rocks after the older girl angrily threw them in an annoyed way. She spent over an hour showing Nayeon the swift movement of her wrist to get the stone to skip, and Nayeon was growing more frustrated with the rocks than she was with Mina. “This is stupid,” Nayeon refrained from saying just like their relationship, but she continued, “When am I going to need to skip a rock? How is this a vital life skill?” Mina ignored her girlfriend feeling a smooth black rock that reminded her of an onyx gemstone and she pocketed it. She threw a rock gently against the surface of the river making it skip four times while Nayeon watched. Nayeon picked up a new rock to try again, but hers just plopped straight into the slightly moving water like it had been. Mina knew she was ready to say it back. She felt in her heart and mind and body and soul how much she loved Nayeon. But it was the making a leap part that made her scared. The completely giving over to someone else when they knew you couldn’t live without them. She would have rather jumped in the cold river along with the skipping stones than to put her life in Nayeon’s hands, metaphorically speaking. Was she really ready to give over the sensitivity, the passion, the unconditional love she felt in her heart? The younger girl said it lightly at first, feeling how the three words sounded coming out of her mouth before gaining the confidence to really say it. “I love you, Nayeon.”

The older girlfriend accidentally flung the rock too hard and almost fell in the water until Mina grabbed her. Nayeon decided to wait on Mina as long as she needed with things like this. That didn’t mean arguments didn’t spark from Mina avoiding her feelings, but Nayeon was never going to give up and leave without a conversation. Not like she just had that day.

Nine missed calls from her, Nayeon thought. She wasn’t ready to talk yet. She didn’t even know what she was going to say. She had been fine with Tzuyu. She was happy with Tzuyu there. She purposely flirted more with Tzuyu to see the young girl flustered. She even suggested the girl bring clothes to stay over their home as long as she wanted. How was she going to take all of that back? How was she going to say she wanted the sugar baby gone and for life for Mina and her to return to normal?

Momo: Am I buying you dinner?

Nayeon: No.

Momo: Why?

Nayeon: I don’t want to talk about it

Nayeon stayed by the river for as long as she could until the air got too chilly and her body began to shiver. She sat in her car not really thinking about much. Just contemplating her choices and decisions whether they really were the best. She pulled the car back into the driveway. Mina and Tzuyu sat at the dining table and looked at her when she came in. Nayeon ignored them both and walked up to the guest room. She wasn’t in the mood to even look at their faces. 


	7. ALL NIGHT Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter upload

Nayeon had been tossing and turning since she put her body on the bed in the guestroom. This bed really sucks, or maybe it’s just the fact that I’m alone. A light found its way peeking into the dark bedroom. “Baby, come back to bed,” Mina said leaning her head against the doorframe. Nayeon decided not to look at her wife and stay under the covers, “I’m already in bed.” Mina whined from the door, “Come back to our bed, please. I know you can’t sleep without me.” Nayeon groaned, “You mean you and Tzuyu’s bed? I’m good here.” Mina stomped her feet in discontent, “I sent Tzuyu home. I can’t sleep without you and you can’t sleep without me, so come back to bed.” The older wife groaned more and tried to shut out Mina’s voice. There was finally silence and Nayeon closed her eyes in the darkness. She woke up in the middle of the night with her arms wrapped around her wife. Mina had made herself the little spoon and Nayeon unconsciously enveloped her whole body around her, even her feet were yearning for the heat of the younger girl covered in moles. Goddamnit Mina, Nayeon thought. 

Nayeon tried to softly pull her arm away, but Mina whimpered and pushed her body closer into her wife’s. I’m still angry, Nayeon thought, delicately pushing Mina’s hair from her face. A smile grew slightly on the younger wife’s face when Nayeon put her arm back in its place. But Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

The hardworking lawyer woke up earlier than normal just so she could avoid talking to Mina. She still accidentally made coffee for the both of them but was certain Mina could figure out the coffee maker by herself as she poured the extra cup down the drain. She stole another bagel and spread some cream cheese on top before leaving the house. 

She worked like normal, in and out of boring meetings. Visiting the courthouse to see a judge she was friendly with, but also wanted to ask how bad the caseloads seemed to be looking. Even with her home life falling to pieces, she was trying to find a way to have less work so she could see her wife more. She drove back to her office and Mina was waiting there. The youngest wife had brought the office coffee and doughnuts like she occasionally did. Mina knew what she did was bad, she felt terrible, and the guilt made her feel really awful, but she knew Nayeon probably felt even worse for being ignored. 

Mina put a floral bouquet on the corner of Nayeon’s desk before softly handing over the paperwork from her job. Massaging her temple, Nayeon sat in her chair to check her daily schedule. She was ignoring Mina as much as possible. They were both silent in the office. “I’m sorry,” Mina spoke. “I don’t need your empty apologies if you don’t know what you did,” Nayeon looked at her watch and stood, “I have a meeting in ten minutes. Go back to work, Mina.” She was stuck in a conference room for two hours, still thinking about Mina. 

She never stopped thinking about Mina. 

She made it back to her office and Mina was still there. “I told you to go back to work,” Nayeon said closing her door. Had she just been sitting there for two hours? Nayeon told herself she couldn’t possibly. “I called in sick. I’m not going back to work until we talk.” The older girl rolled her eyes and sighed, “And if I avoid talking to you for a week? A month? A year?” Mina stood in front of Nayeon with sad eyes and brought her hand to her wife’s cheek, but Nayeon smacked it away. “I’ll quit. I’ll never go back to work again,” Mina claimed trying to leave a kiss on Nayeon’s cheek, but the other girl pulled away. “You wouldn’t do that,” Nayeon said looking away. Mina pulled out her phone and dialed one of her partners at her law firm, “Hey Bill, I don’t want to come into work tomorrow or the next day. You know what, I think I’m going to take a month off. That’s fine with you? Great, great. Because I actually think I’m going to q-“ Nayeon knocked the phone out of Mina’s hand and it fell to the ground with a high-pitched pang sound. Nayeon picked up the phone and put it to her ear, “You know Mina. She’s weird and likes to do pranks. She’ll be at work tomorrow, don’t you worry.” The older wife hung up and was tempted to throw the phone in the trash. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” Nayeon handed Mina her phone back, but the girl grabbed it and threw it hard against a wall. The object making a damaging crack before hitting the ground with a pop and snap. Nayeon’s mouth fell open, “YOU REALLY MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Mina grabbed onto Nayeon, “I am out of my mind if you won’t talk to me. I feel like I’m going crazy with you avoiding me, mad at me, not saying you love me.” Nayeon let out a bitter laugh and went back behind her desk, “So, you’re starting to see how I felt for an entire month. It hasn’t even been 18 hours, Mina. Get out. I have a lot of work to do.” Mina didn’t move, “But…” Nayeon wore a straight face while her computer loaded, “I said get the fuck out.”

Mina drove to work forgetting she had smashed her phone and left it on the floor of Nayeon’s office. She was tired already and Nayeon was right, it hadn’t even been 24 hours. She did ask for a week off of work though. She was forced to use her vacation days, but she wasn’t in the mood to do anything resembling work at the present moment. 

Nayeon picked up the phone with a shattered screen and looked it over. She’s an idiot. Goddamnit Mina. She put the phone in her purse and turned the lights off in her office. Other people were still hard at work, but it was the first day in a while that Nayeon got a much-needed breather from case file after case file. She came home to various colored lilies lining the entryway of their house. One of her favorite flowers. Blue roses were sitting perfectly in the middle of the dining table. Nayeon ignored all the flowers and went upstairs. Mina was typing something on her laptop and sitting on their bed, “You’re home early,” she shouted down the hall. “Yeah, so are you,” Nayeon closed the door to the guestroom, shutting Mina out. 

A knock was heard at the guest bedroom door after an hour and Nayeon rolled her eyes, “WHAT DO YOU WANT MINA?” she yelled through the door. “Are you hungry? I brought you food.” She was hungry. She stood to open the door for the food and saw Mina wearing a loose large button down and one sleeve had slightly fallen off her shoulder. Mina pouted and handed the takeout she had ordered. It was from Nayeon’s favorite place. Nayeon grabbed the bag and was about to shut the door again, but Mina stopped it with her foot with an, “Ow.” Nayeon huffed out a deep breath of air, “Can I eat in peace?” Mina pouted more, usually Nayeon’s weakness, “Can we talk first?” Against her judgment, Nayeon let her wife inside the room. The older wife sat on the bed and dug into her food, patiently waiting for Mina to say anything. “I didn’t know…” Mina started talking and pulled her shirt down a little to feel more comfortable. “You didn’t know what?” Nayeon said after swallowing. Mina pulled her button-up shirt down more, feeling warm and uneasy. “Could you stop that? It’s distracting,” Nayeon muttered but she didn’t look up from her food. The girl looked down, noticing she had pulled her shirt a little lower than she wanted it to be, but she decided distraction could be a good thing. Mina crept closer on the bed, but Nayeon backed away and put the food in between them, “How distracting, hmm?” Mina asked as she undid a button. Nayeon frustratingly moved from the bed and put more distance with Mina, taking her food with her, “No. What the fuck? You’re not going to end this argument like you always do. I actually care about how this is impacting our relationship. I’m not going to lose you. And I really don’t want Tzuyu to leave either. But we have to talk and adapt if any of this is going to work.” Mina knew Nayeon had the memory of a goldfish when she was tempted, but she also knew what she was trying wasn’t going to go over well without them talking through their feelings. She was always scared to voice how she felt, scared Nayeon and her weren’t on the same page, scared of confrontation and real arguments. 

Nayeon left to eat her food somewhere else. The younger wife flung herself on the bed with an annoyed groan and flailed her arms around. She sat up and stretched her body, Okay, what am I thinking? What can I do to make this up to her? She doesn’t want Tzuyu gone. I don’t want Tzuyu gone. But she’s right, the three of us can’t live like this. If Nayeon was feeling like I’ve felt all day, then I understand why she’s so upset. I ignored her for weeks and Tzuyu and I got rid of the most important day to all of us. Shit, I feel awful. Why didn’t I see this before? I fucked up. 

“Another bouquet delivery,” Jeongyeon had a huge flower bundle in her hands and it was hiding her face. Mina had been sending at least three flower bouquets a day all week and it was honestly just starting to piss Nayeon off more. A long week of Mina avoiding the real topic at hand and instead just spending money on her wife with worthless flowers. “How bad did she mess up?” Jeongyeon asked putting the flowers down in the few blank spaces of the office that had already been taken over by the plants. “It’s something we need to work on, but all she keeps doing is buying me flowers instead of talking to me. How are two dozen red roses going to fix anything?” Jeongyeon looked at the flowers she had just put down and lightly hit them against her foot, “These are actually two dozen orchids, I think.” Ignoring her coworker’s comments was the best thing Nayeon could do for her own mental wellbeing. 

“I made your favorite,” Mina said when Nayeon walked inside. Her apron still on. “I’m not hungry. I already ate,” the older wife spoke without looking at Mina and starting to clamber up the stairs. “I’M TRYING HERE,” Mina screamed from the kitchen which made Nayeon stop in her tracks and clutch the railing in her hands. “Are you? You not once have asked how I’m feeling about all of this. You just tried to put a band-aid over our problem with flowers and food. You don’t want to fight? Sure. Fine. But don’t pretend like I should just get over this when we haven’t talked.” Mina waited at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her wife, “Okay, let’s talk. I’ll do anything to have you back. It feels like you’re lightyears away on another planet.” 

They made their way to the dining table. Nayeon sat as close as normal, but her aura was so distant. Mina closed her eyes and breathed out a calming breath, “Okay, how did you feel when you saw Tzuyu and I?” This was supposed to be a calm conversation. A way for them to start over. “I was upset. I still am upset. I mean, yes maybe we both like Tzuyu. We’re both happy when she’s here, but I couldn’t believe you were putting her above me. I’m your wife. We should have set boundaries from the start and voiced our feelings throughout, but what gave you the right to think that was okay?” Mina crossed her legs and put her elbows on the table, her eyebrows looking mournful and somber. “I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t think about how you were feeling or even how hard work must have been for you. I was putting my emotions first. Not even trying to consider yours. I just didn’t know.” 

Nayeon sat back deeper in her seat and looked over her pretty wife with apprehension, “I was working so hard and yet here you and Tzuyu were just having fun without me, and when I tried to ask about your days, you both shut me out.” Mina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She really had been insensitive and greedy. “Why were you putting Tzuyu ahead of me? I mean, do you like her more than me? Are you planning on leaving me for her?” Mina strongly shook her head, “I’m not ever going to leave you, Baby. I don’t know, it was just easy with Tzuyu. We were just having fun. It was like I could escape from my adult responsibilities with her around. But those responsibilities include you and you can’t be forgotten or tossed to the side of my mind. Because you’re the most important person to me, I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I wasn’t showing you that you mean the world to me and I’m sorry, but I’ll try harder from now on.”

Nayeon sighed, “What do you want us to do now? Do you want Tzu to still be here with us?” The girl with moles reached across the table to grab Nayeon’s hand, “I don’t have to see her ever again if it means losing you.” Mina’s eyes were starting to water. Her emotions finally pooling out of her heart. “Do you love her?” Nayeon asked with a stone-cold face. Mina looked down at her nails on her left hand placed in her lap, a heavy tear falling onto her pale thumb. Her cheeks heating up and her throat feeling blocked. “Ye... yes,” it weakly fell out of Mina’s lips, “But don’t you, too?” Nayeon knew her answer. She had been thinking about it a lot over the past week, “That doesn’t matter. We talk more, okay? We communicate better, yes? And if Tzuyu wants to come back to us she can.” More tears fell from Mina’s eyes making Nayeon stand to pull the girl’s chin up. She wiped away some of the still falling tears, “Why are you crying, hmm?” Mina gulped, “Because I love you and don’t deserve you.”

Nayeon pulled her wife in a tight hug still feeling warm tear droplets on the shoulder of her clothing, “You do deserve me, okay? I’ll always be here. I’ll never leave you. But you have to talk to me. Tell me your feelings, your worries, your concerns, your doubts. I’m not going to disappear because of one mistake.” Mina cried more out of nowhere, making Nayeon rub her back with care. It felt good to be back in Nayeon’s arms and for Nayeon all her impulses she had been denying could finally vanish. Her impulses to keep Mina happy. Her impulses to give in to her wife no matter what. Her impulses to treat Mina like an elegant princess who needed every wish to be made. She would have to work on that. Not giving in to her wife. Not letting Mina have anything she wanted. Not everything Mina wanted was best, she decided. But for that moment, it was all she could ask for. Returning them both to a state of happiness. 

“So, can you move back in our bedroom?” A pout was on Mina’s face and even though Nayeon couldn’t see it, she knew. “Yes. Is dinner still an option?” Mina let out a relieved chuckle and went to the kitchen to bring food to the table. “We talk to Tzuyu tomorrow. We figure this out as much as we can, okay?” Mina responded back with a soft okay. 

The doorbell rang the next day and Nayeon opened it. The déjà vu hit Tzuyu’s mind like a rapid spiral. A sullen Nayeon with wavy brown hair. It was just like their first meeting. A redo. Except this time Nayeon wasn’t angry or jealous or wary about the tall girl. Nayeon had a small delicate smile on her face and she opened the door wide to the sugar baby. The young girl was uncertain about her place, but she wanted to keep both Mina and Nayeon in her life. Mina sat cuddled in Nayeon’s arms. She had missed that more than anything in the short week that felt like 10 years of her wife avoiding her. Tzuyu sat at the edge of the couch, but Nayeon made her move closer. 

“Mina and I have talked a lot. I think that’s all we did yesterday. And we decided on a few things to keep us all happy and if there’s anything you also want, then please suggest it. Saturday dates need to be made a priority. We all share our feelings if we’re uneasy. I want to be included in conversations, no matter how small. And my jealousy can’t handle you two intimate together alone. Maybe eventually we can discuss that, but I can’t let myself fathom it yet.” Tzuyu looked up, “So kisses?” Mina looked up at Nayeon for her answer, her head resting close to her wife’s heart. “I don’t care. I’m surprised that it doesn’t make me jealous, but don’t try to be secretive about it and hide it from me. That was what hurt more than anything. Ignoring me and then going behind my back. It was painful as hell. If you two want to do anything, obviously you don’t need my permission, we’re all adults here, but I just want you to consider my feelings. I want us all to. I would hate for any of us to get hurt over something that could easily be ironed out.” Nayeon grabbed one of Tzuyu’s hands, “And I’m sorry about the words I said to you the other day. I didn’t mean most of them. I was just hurting and needed you to hurt along with me.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Tzuyu said. “It really isn’t, and you shouldn’t say it is. Say that you were mad. Tell me you were upset. You told me you loved me. You said you loved both of us and I screamed at you instead of listening. You weren’t pissed?” Tzuyu sighed and moved to the edge of the couch again, “I cried when I made it back home.” Mina sat up a little from her wife’s grasp, “You what?” Ouch, the fact that I made her cry hurts my heart a little, Nayeon determined. “Why? Why did you cry?” the older wife asked looking closely in the girl’s eyes. “Because it was the first time I said, ‘I love you’ to someone and it didn’t go over well,” she answered softly. Well, shit. Nayeon sighed out but didn’t say it.

The three of them stayed inside the house for the rest of the afternoon to talk through anything and everything they had on their mind. Nayeon decided she wanted to try to cook more and wanted Mina to play her games less. Mina bargained that she play the same amount of games, but would teach Nayeon how to play them. Tzuyu didn’t ask for much the entire night until she talked about wanting a car. Her own car. I forgot we’ve been literally paying her salary, Nayeon remembered, should we keep paying a person who says she loves us? Could we still do that? Mina surely thought so.

“What kind of car do you think Tzuyu would want? Like a tiny car? She wouldn’t want a sports car or a truck, right? I feel like those don’t fit her. What if she wants a motorcycle? Imagine her on a motorcycle, wouldn’t she look so cool? Do you have time to go car shopping with us tomorrow?” Mina rambled on. “Mina…” The girl paced around their bedroom happily. Tzuyu had gone home for the night and Mina had asked if it would be okay if Nayeon and she had a Saturday date alone for just that week. Her mind had been planning which car to buy as soon as Tzuyu left though. “What if we bought her a matching Mercedes. Imagine that? Three matching Mercedes in our driveway. Three black Mercedes, wouldn’t that be the cutest?” Nayeon watched her, “Mina…” The girl stopped pacing and looked up, “Do you think she would rather an SUV like me or a coupe like you? I’m thinking she would want a coupe. You love your car, right?” Nayeon nodded to answer her, “Mina, do you think buying her a car is the best thing to do? Now that she said she loves us, doesn’t it complicate things?”

Mina shook her head and sat on the bed next to her wife, “No, she was our sugar baby first. Wouldn’t it be weird to stop buying her things just because she expressed her love?” Nayeon considered it, “But we’re paying her money to stay here… Isn’t that a bit strange?” Mina looked at her wife and wrapped their bodies together, “I know what this is about. Do you want a new car? I can buy it for you.” Nayeon grimaced, “Babe, believe me. I can buy my own car. I just figured when is the time we stop paying a fixed salary for her? Like, isn’t it weird that if we stop paying her, she could pack up her things and leave in a second?” Mina had already decided and wasn’t planning on changing her mind, “I can use my trust fund if anything. I had already figured I want to give her ten thousand a month. It wouldn’t even put a dent in my trust fund money. And the car is just an extra gift.” Maybe it’s a rich kid thing. Maybe Mina really is okay giving away that much money, Nayeon considered. “You don’t want to use your trust fund on something more important?” 

“No? What else am I going to spend it on? Money is just collecting in that account and not being used,” She recalled how much she had in that unused account. “You don’t want to spend it on our kids or a bigger house? Or to invest in a business?” Mina looked carefully at her wife, “I don’t want kids. You know that. Do you still want them? I thought you said you were fine without them. And I thought you didn’t want a bigger house; you think this one is too big for us.” That house was too big for two people, but with three it was the perfect fit. Nayeon had been thinking about kids more lately, her age was starting to climb, and she didn’t want to regret not having them later. She pushed it to the back of her mind, though, holding Mina tighter and saying it was fine. She didn’t think she wanted kids. She actually hadn’t thought about it too much. She didn’t want kids now, but what if she changed her mind?

Mina bought Tzuyu a black Mercedes. 

They all went to negotiate the car together. Tzuyu test-drove a few before making her final decision. Nayeon didn’t say anything else about it. It was Mina’s money after all. The couple shared everything, but Nayeon wanted no part in Mina’s inherited money. She didn’t even know how much her grandad gave her in his will. And Mina was right, the money was being unused. Might as well spend it on someone they both cared about.

Two weeks of a lot of talking passed. Tzuyu had moved back in, a little more officially this time. 

Beep Beep Beep. Their alarm noisily sounded inside the bedroom. “One more hour, babe,” Nayeon said trying to silence the alarm even though she couldn’t reach it. “We’re gonna be late and I’ll be scolded by Jihyo,” Mina told the two girls on her bed, but she cuddled closer to Nayeon’s side, not making a real effort to get up. “Yeah, one more hour. We’ll make sure to be there on time,” The sugar baby wasn’t even trying to open her eyes. Tzuyu put her arm across Nayeon’s stomach. “That’s democracy, Mina. 2 to 1. We get one more hour of sleep,” Nayeon decided for all of them, but none actually wanted to get dressed yet for a party at Jihyo’s house. “Democracy is dead,” A yawning Mina spoke, but Nayeon shushed her until all three of them were back to sleep. 

“We’re running late!” Mina yelled while doing her hair. “I’m ready,” Nayeon lied. Her pajamas were still on and she was having a hard time choosing an outfit to wear. “So am I,” Tzuyu left a joking kiss on Nayeon’s lips before heading to the bathroom to shower. 

“Tzuyu, can you move your car?” The girl groaned at Mina’s request before running inside the house to get her keys. Tzuyu moved her new car from behind Mina’s and parked it behind Nayeon’s. “Who's driving?” Mina asked as they stood around the car. “Not me” “Not I,” Nayeon and Tzuyu said at almost the same time. Mina walked to the driver side of her car and waited for the other two girls. “That shirt is cute,” Tzuyu looked down at it as Nayeon admired the colors. “Yeah, Mina bought it for me yesterday.” Nayeon smiled, “Cute,” she pulled Tzuyu closer to her. Mina rolled down a window, “No kisses! Let’s go, we’re late!” 

“I haven’t appreciated both of your carefree attitudes today. This party is important to Jihyo which means it’s important to me. And I was supposed to get there early to help her set up.” The two women she loved looked at her with soft apologetic eyes. “Sorry, Mina” “Sorry, Babe,” they both said. 

Mina’s 'late' meant they were still early and on time. Nobody else at the party had arrived yet except Jeongyeon. They had already set up most of the backyard as Mina let herself in the house. “Tzuyu, it’s nice to officially meet you. Can you grab those wine glasses from the top shelf?” Jihyo asked rushing back and forth inside her house. Tzuyu easily grabbed a dozen glasses down and handed them to Nayeon and Mina. “Do you need more help?” Tzuyu asked and Jihyo pointed upstairs, “Could you help Jeongyeon bring a table down?” She followed Jeongyeon up the stairs leaving Mina and Nayeon in the kitchen. Mina intertwined her fingers with her wife’s and they both grabbed two wine glasses to bring outside in the open and breezy air. “If you two used both of your hands, it would be a lot quicker,” Jihyo rushed out while grabbing more glasses. They both looked down at their hands that were pretty much glued together and shrugged. They went back inside to get the remaining glasses to place on the outdoor dining table. Once they were done with their simple menial task, Mina rewarded them both by leaving pecks on Nayeon’s lips. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon huffed down the stairs with an extra, but smaller table to build outside. Jihyo paused to look at the two groups of women. Tzuyu asking Jeongyeon where they wanted the table and Nayeon complimenting Mina’s makeup while leaving another peck on her lips. “Gays I do respect and gays I do not respect,” Jihyo sighed out. “Tzuyu, get over here and get some kisses, so you can be a gay Jihyo doesn’t respect,” Nayeon joked but went over to help with the table, Mina following behind her. 

Mina went inside to help Jihyo inside when they were all done with the table. “Isn’t it hard?” Jihyo looked at Mina while they gathered together balloons and plates. “Our relationship? Isn’t every relationship hard? If one of us is grouchy, we all become grouchy. If one of us is tired and the other two are being loud, an argument can spark. But the good days are great, and the bad days are still great. I mean Nayeon was right. She’s always right. Telling each other when we don’t like something and working through it is the best thing we can do.”

Tzuyu and Nayeon were putting the balloons up around Jihyo’s spacious yard. “Nayeon, my fingers can’t tie this one,” Tzuyu whined from across the backyard. Nayeon came over to help finish tying the balloon. “It’s okay, at least your fingers are good at other things,” Nayeon left a quick kiss on Tzuyu’s exposed shoulder and squeezed her ass quickly before walking away. Tzuyu was left to blush in peace. The party started and all three knew how to keep their hands to themselves when strangers were around, no matter how much they didn’t want to. “I feel awkward, it feels like everyone is staring at me…” Tzuyu whispered to Nayeon. The older wife walked them both inside, “They’re staring because you’re beautiful. But Jihyo needed us to bring more sodas out there anyway.” Tzuyu looked at one of her first loves, “Can we stay here for a bit?” Nayeon nodded and they stayed chatting together for a while, escaping the strangers.

“You two left me out there and Jihyo’s boss keeps asking me to dance… there’s no music.” Nayeon laughed at her wife. “Whose hitting on my girl? I’m gonna go beat him up,” she said as she squared up her fists. “You wouldn’t fight for me,” Mina pouted sarcastically. “I’d always fight for you. I just know he can’t handle to catch these hands. Don’t want Jihyo to get fired because I knocked her boss out. Tzu and I could take him. Right, Tzuyu?” The tallest girl nodded uncertainly. Mina walked past them to get a water, “I love you. Both of you, honestly.” Tzuyu smiled brightly like it was the first time she heard Mina say it even though it wasn’t, “I love you too.” Nayeon smiled at the two cutest girls she had ever seen on this planet, “You know I love you too. Let’s go back out there before Jihyo and Jeongyeon think we left early.”


	8. ALL NIGHT Pt. 2

After Jihyo’s party, which was mostly filled with people from her job, Nayeon, Mina, and Tzuyu went to the grocery store. “Do you still want oranges, Tzu?” Mina was looking over the grocery list they had all made together. “I think I want to make lemonade instead. You can cross oranges off the list,” Tzuyu said confidently walking over to the yellow citrus. Nayeon stood idly by the shopping cart sneaking whatever she wanted inside. “Who put grapes in here? You don’t even like grapes,” Mina looked at Nayeon with curiosity, but Nayeon nodded her head in Tzuyu’s direction, “Tzuyu likes them. She said she forgot to add them to the list.” Mina smiled a little at her caring wife before going to look at some vegetables to buy. 

“Raisin or Banana nut bread?” Mina was looking at her list while Nayeon and Tzuyu talked about how much she liked her new car. “Raisin,” Nayeon said. “Banana nut,” Tzuyu said. Mina clapped her hands together and reached to get both, “That was last on our list. We can check out now.” Mina double-checked over her list, “We forgot to grab toilet paper though.” Tzuyu was already walking away to get it, “I’ll grab it.” The wives watched her walk down the store aisle and leave. Nayeon grabbed Mina’s arm, “Don’t tell Tzuyu this, but I have a crush on her.” Mina whispered while they walked closer to the checkout, “I have a crush on her too, I think.” They both started to load the belt with their groceries, “The love of my life and I are in love with the same person. Look at us, who’d have thought?” Mina smirked, “Not me.” The younger wife then stopped her movements to look over Nayeon, “Wait, you just said – You love her like I do. That’s so cute.” Tzuyu came back with the toilet paper, standing next to the older wife. “I said nothing of the sort, Mina,” Nayeon tried convincing her with a wink. 

Nayeon and Mina were getting work done while Tzuyu watched the tv in between them. “How much work do you both have? It’s a Saturday,” Tzuyu pouted while briefly staring at both of their laptop screens. “Just a little more and then you have my full attention for the rest of today and tomorrow,” Nayeon voiced and Mina agreed. “But I want you now,” Tzuyu sulked. Stay strong, I can finish this in an hour if I stay focused, Nayeon told herself. “Nayeon. Mina. Pay attention to me,” Tzuyu whined more. Nayeon is still working which means I can get a little more done, Mina convinced herself. Tzuyu looked at both of them with a deep sigh. Which one is easier to convince? She asked herself. “Mina, I’m so bored. Just one kiss and I’ll let you go back to work,” She had the sweetest smile, but the most flirtatious thoughts. Nayeon looked from her screen and finished the sentence she was on, knowing Mina would give in. Mina reached around her laptop thinking she’d only leave a peck on Tzuyu’s lips, but Nayeon and Tzuyu both knew that wasn’t happening. Nayeon made sure her work and files were saved before closing her laptop. Tzuyu deepened the kiss first, but then Mina gave up trying to resist. “We’re not going back to work, are we?” Mina asked when she pulled herself away from the tall girl’s embrace. Tzuyu smiled, “Nope. There’s always tomorrow.” Nayeon reached both her hands out to pull Tzuyu and Mina off the couch. 

“I want it,” Tzuyu whispered when all three were walking up the stairs. “Want what?” Nayeon asked from the top step. “I want to ride one of the straps. You and Mina always… but you never let me,” she said with slight sadness in her voice. Nayeon and Mina met eyes wearily. They both didn’t want to cross the line for each other. It wasn’t that it meant anything special to them; not more than other things at least. But the couple was determined to put their marriage first and by doing that they silently had a conversation between themselves. Their eyes looked like they were only staring, but they each had a 1,000 lettered speech to make sure it was okay. Nayeon nodded, “Is it okay?” Mina already knew her answer and said yes. “Do you want to… or… do you want me to?” Mina nicely waved her hand and said her wife could. She admitted to herself how sexy it would be seeing Nayeon dominate the sugar baby like that. Nayeon was always dominant in bed, they both were, but it was something about the look in her wife’s eyes when she had full control. 

Nayeon went inside her closet while Mina pushed Tzuyu on the bed with a smirk. Jealousy coursed through Nayeon’s veins but the fact that she loved her life with the two amazing women was more than the jealous feeling she felt. She would always think Mina was hers and only hers. She would always have a dangerous possessiveness of her wife that Mina occasionally found cute. But something about Tzuyu being in their life made it all seem easier, better. Her jealousy still there but trying to simmer itself.

And her jealousy was great fuel for passion.

“Tzuyu, Baby, come here,” Nayeon commanded, “On your knees pretty girl.” Tzuyu listened and looked up with glistening eyes. “Suck sugar mommy Nayeon’s cock, my beautiful slut. Show me how good a girl you can be, hmm?” Tzuyu opened her mouth slowly as Nayeon watched with clenched teeth, Mina watching both of them from their bed. “Is our sex always this hot?” Mina asked still not moving. Nayeon shrugged with a smirk, wrapping her fingers in Tzuyu’s hair to gently guide her head, “Probably. Maybe we should start recording it.” Tzuyu gagged once and then again and her eyes started to water. The older wife blushed but relaxed her hold to make sure Tzuyu was okay with it. She was forgetting Mina and the sugar baby weren’t the same people. Tzuyu and her didn’t have years of trust built together. Tzuyu shoved the dildo made of rubber down her throat which made her gag on her own and all of Nayeon’s worries flew out the window. “You like that cock, huh?” the sugar baby looked up with her innocent eyes and nodded. 

Mina stood to kiss Nayeon. “You telling her what to do is so hot,” Mina whispered and traced her finger over the back of her wife’s neck. Tzuyu looked up and stopped what she was doing. Nayeon made eye contact with her, “Did I say stop, naughty girl?” She shook her head but changed her attention to Mina. “Nayeon’s in charge tonight. Only look at her,” the younger wife said before whispering to Nayeon, “When I take you from the back while you’re fucking Tzuyu, then you’ll remember whose really in charge, yes?” The older wife blushed and gulped, “Yes ma’am.” Mina slapped Nayeon’s bare ass and walked back to the bed, “Good. Carry on.”

Mina crossed her legs with her legs dangling over the side of the bed as Nayeon made Tzuyu crawl to the bed. “That’s my good little pet,” Nayeon said as Tzuyu kneeled in front of Mina. I forgot I was in love with furries, God help me. If one of them barks…

“You think you’ve earned everything we bought you, hmm? The car, the shoes, the clothes?” Tzuyu sat on the bed and stared at Nayeon without answering. “You like us spending money without a care on you? What do you want? I’ll make sure Mina buys it.” Mina opened her eyes wide and raised an eyebrow, “I’ll do what?” Nayeon ignored her and finally entered Tzuyu with her harnessed strap, “Tell me what you want, okay?” Tzuyu gripped the sheets and tried to think of something she actually wanted. All her needs were taken care of and it was really hard to think with Nayeon moving in and out as slow as possible. “I want you to tell me you love me.” Nayeon made eye contact with Mina. That was something money couldn’t buy. Something Mina couldn’t afford. She felt it, just as much as Mina and Tzuyu did, but it wasn’t that easy. Those three words cemented this thruple relationship, but she would always put Mina first no matter what. She looked back at Tzuyu and stopped her slow grinds and thrusts, “Who owns you?” Tzuyu made eye contact with both women, “You and Mina.” Both wives were standing, and Mina was giving Nayeon an encouraging back rub. “And whose pussy is this?” Tzuyu relaxed her head deep into the bed as Nayeon picked up the speed a little, “Yours and Mina’s.” 

“You’re such a good girl for your mommies. Such a pretty girl. Now make Mina and I happy by hearing how loud you can be,” Nayeon requested. Mina whispered in her wife’s ear while she guided the thrusts of the older girl, “Why don’t you just tell her how much you love her?” Nayeon ignored her wife’s words and only focused on Tzuyu. “You’re ignoring me now?” Mina sounded angry but still flirtatious. “No, Babe. I’m just not ready yet,” Nayeon let out but looked at Tzuyu when she moaned loudly. “You like that?” Nayeon watched as the sugar baby lightly nodded. “You like my dick deep inside you?” Tzuyu nodded to Nayeon’s question and pulled on her thighs to go even deeper. “You’re so beautiful, Tzu,” the older wife spoke out. “You’re both beautiful,” Mina said as she made brief eye contact with their sugar baby. “We know we’re beautiful,” Nayeon sarcastically rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you so soft with Tzu and not with me?” Mina pouted but Nayeon reached around to kiss her wife. “Don’t be jealous. I love you.” They left small kisses on each other’s lips, but Mina was still annoyed, “Yeah, I’m not the only one.” Nayeon gave her wife a scrutinizing look but the front doorbell rang and Tzuyu wanted all of the attention from the woman thrusting into her. Mina pulled out her phone to check whoever was at the door. She sighed and kissed Nayeon one last time before heading down the stairs, “My parents made a surprise visit. Come greet them when you two are done.” 

Tzuyu and Nayeon got dressed, not worrying how long it took them. “Are we having another argument?” Tzuyu asked and it made Nayeon sighed and shrugged, “Maybe? Possibly? I’m not sure yet.” The parents were sitting in the living room when they came downstairs. “Mom, Dad! Did Mina offer you two a drink yet? We have water, lemonade, tea.” They said waters were fine and asked Mina who Tzuyu was. “She’s our friend, Dad.” He was fine enough with that answer, but her mom pushed on, “Isn’t she a little young to be hanging around women in their thirties?” Mina tried to find a good enough excuse but came up with nothing, “Yeah, she has other friends. What’s up with the surprise visit? Usually I at least get a phone call.” Nayeon and Tzuyu came back with drinks for everyone. Her dad smiled at all three of the girls, “Yeah, sorry about that sweetie. We were driving past and your mom noticed the three cars in the driveway, so she wanted to say hi.” Mina’s mom crossed her legs with an all-knowing look on her face, “It’s just every time I get lunch with my girlfriends, I see three cars. Did you get a new car?”

“Uh no… umm… Tzuyu’s always over on the weekends,” Mina told her mom. “Really? On Wednesday I went to the dentist and still saw her car parked here.” So nosy, Mina thought. “That is… so convenient. No Tzuyu was over because she forgot her…” “laptop,” Nayeon jumped into the conversation. The mom spoke again, “But your brother drove by last night and he said…” Mina shrieked, “OH MY GOD. You all live forty minutes away. How is everyone in the family easily driving past the house?” Nayeon moved closer to her wife, hoping to calm her down. “I told you she would get defensive,” Mina’s mom looked at her husband. “Mom, I’m not defensive. Not in the slightest.” Her parents nodded and her dad spoke, “That’s good because I think you three should have a conversation amongst yourselves.” Eh? Mina looked at both Nayeon and Tzuyu. “A lady from church saw Nayeon and Tzuyu outside a store sharing a quick kiss two weeks ago. We just wanted our daughter to know what she may be dealing with. We love you, Nayeon, but not enough for you to disrespect our daughter like that,” her mom said. It’s always a lady from church. I was with them when they were outside the store; at least my parents have my back though, Mina sighed. “Yeah, we’ll make sure to talk about it, Mom. Anything else?” Her parents said no, finished their water, and left the house with nice goodbyes to all three women. 

“She thinks you’re cheating on me,” the younger wife laughed once she closed the door behind her parents. “If only they knew,” Nayeon and Tzuyu laughed along with her. “Movie then bed?” They all agreed, and Mina went to grab chips from the pantry. “Tzuyu, you pick. You have the best taste.” They didn’t even make it back to their bedroom and all fell asleep on their couch. 

“I’m going back to my apartment to make sure Chaeyoung and Dahyun don’t forget about me. I love you, Mina. I love you, Nayeon.” The oldest girl looked up from her bed and over Mina’s body so Tzuyu could leave a kiss to their cheeks. “I love you too, Tzu,” Mina easily replied. “I…” Nayeon’s mouth wanted to say it, but her brain wouldn’t let her. “It’s okay, Nayeon. You don’t have to say it if you don’t mean it,” the girl said with a sad smile before grabbing her keys to leave. “I’ll miss you,” Nayeon was able to whisper out.

Mina gently pushed her, “See look what you did. Now she’s sad. All because you refuse to say what you actually feel.” Nayeon sighed hard into the open air, “And what happens when I say it? You think our relationship won’t change? Because it will. My love for you and Tzuyu is different but the same amount. I’ll always put you above her though, no matter what. It’s already hard enough for us to go in public. It’s already hard if or when neither of us are on the same page. But admitting that I love her, it could make this whole relationship harder and I want to make sure we’re ready for that.” Mina put her hands under Nayeon’s shirt for warmth, “Okay.” Nayeon looked down at her, “Okay?” She was already closing her eyes to head back to her dream state, “Okay.” Nayeon made them both breakfast when she had enough energy to bring herself out of bed. 

Tzuyu came back and Nayeon made her a plate. “I missed you. You look sexy today,” Nayeon said as she fed the girl a strawberry and gave her a back hug. She tried leaving soft moist kisses against Tzuyu’s neck, but the girl shoved her off, “I’m not in the mood right now.” The sugar baby went upstairs to put her keys down and went to play games alone in the den. Damn, I’m doing the same thing that Mina did with our relationship. All because I’m scared. Maybe Mina was this scared for things to change. The rest of the night, Tzuyu was annoyed which made Mina annoyed which made Nayeon annoyed and grouchy. “I’m sleeping next to Mina tonight,” Tzuyu said grumpily. Nayeon’s favorite spot was in the middle, but she was pushed to the left side and Mina took her spot. The covers were stolen during the night by the blanket hoarders, Tzuyu and Mina. I hate it here, Nayeon lied as she shivered and moved closer to her wife. 

Nayeon: Tzuyu’s not responding to my texts. Is she that mad?  
Mina: She just feels unloved  
Nayeon: Because of three words?  
Mina: Yes?  
Mina: We have cramps. Just bring home some ice cream and two heating pads. I’m sure she’ll let it slide for a little while. 

Nayeon: Grabbing ice cream. Cookies and cream?  
Tzuyu: … yes.  
Nayeon: Anything else?  
Tzuyu: (Read)

The sugar baby stole the ice cream and heating pads out of Nayeon’s hands when she walked in the door without saying a word. Two women were in pain on the couch and looked at Nayeon like she was their worst nemesis. “Do you want a back massage?” Nayeon asked but Tzuyu ignored her. Really hate it here, she thought. Nayeon put her hands to the cold ice cream pint then lifted Tzuyu’s shirt. The girl pouted but let Nayeon softly massage her stomach. “I don’t get a cramp massage? I’m in pain, too,” Mina whined but was joking to get on Nayeon’s nerves. “I only have two hands, Babe. Eat your ice cream and I’ll give you one, too,” Nayeon spoke. “Your hands aren’t cold anymore,” Tzuyu said quietly. Nayeon put her hands against the ice cream tub again. “Just because I’m not ready to say ‘those’ words doesn’t mean I don’t feel it and mean it, okay?” Tzuyu nodded with understanding to Nayeon’s words while her cramp pain was being relieved. “When my period comes in the next few days, I want this same special treatment,” Nayeon pouted. Tzuyu said okay and gently leaned up to kiss her. I’m not in kiss timeout anymore, thank goodness. Nayeon even got to sleep in the middle of the bed again and she fell asleep with a smile since she was being held by both women. 

Nayeon stared at her mirror in her office. “Tzuyu, I love… no. Tzu, I… not it. Tzu Tzu… ew. Tzuyu. I. Love. You.” Jeongyeon had been staring at this train wreck for over five minutes. “This takes me back to when you and Mina were first dating. I think she rehearsed saying it for days in our bathroom before she was ready,” Jeongyeon smiled at the girl who was trying hard. Nayeon turned to face her, “Really?” Mina’s best friend nodded and walked into her boss’ office, “Yep. I would come home to our apartment and she would be staring in the mirror like you are now. It’s kind of cute how similar you two are.” The lawyer looked in the mirror one more time before talking to Jeongyeon fully, “Yeah, I love that I married my other half every day of my life. She’s just a mirror of myself. Always has something smart to say just like I do. Such an annoying little human being.” Jeongyeon watched her, “Did you just call yourself annoying?” Nayeon let out a cackle, “Anyways. Enough with the good ole days. Did you need something?”

On the drive home, Nayeon was convinced she was ready for the change, if there was going to be any. But looking inside at the kitchen at a smiling Tzuyu and Mina fighting over the cake whisk, made her rethink it. Why did things have to change? Tzuyu used her height as an advantage and Mina complained that she had done most of the baking. “You two are fighting to get salmonella from the cake batter?” Mina smeared some of the batter across Tzuyu’s bare face and licked it off, “Exactly.” Yeah, I don’t want anything to change, Nayeon decided for herself. 

“Tzu. Tzuyu. Are you awake?” Nayeon felt the girl’s thumb and gently intertwined their fingers. “I love you, Tzuyu,” she softly whispered. “I heard that.” Nayeon was shocked and opened her eyes wide. Mina laughed beside her, “It’s fine, Baby. It’s only me.” Nayeon’s beating heart could calm itself in her chest, “You’re supposed to be asleep. And I love you also. I’d buy you the entire world if I could. Please never forget that.” Mina pushed some of Nayeon’s hair away to lay her head closer to her wife’s face, “I won’t ever forget it, Baby. I love you too.”

Mina: Nayeon’s gonna be home late  
Tzuyu: But she was gonna take me shopping :(  
Mina: I know. I was thinking about going to the bar later. Just us two to make up for it  
Tzuyu: Yeah. I think I could use a drink

Tzuyu: Work hard tonight. I love you  
Nayeon: (Read)

Nayeon was ready to say it and not just feel it in her heart, but she couldn’t do it over text. If things were going to change, so be it. That’s what a happy relationship was. People changing together and adapting to the change. 

“Sippin or shots?” Mina sat them both down at a booth in the dimly lit bar. “Shots shots shots shots everybody.” She laughed at the taller girl before going to stand next to the bartender. She came back with two rounds of Bourbon for them to shoot back. Then two more rounds. Then two more. Until they had both shot back six each. “Why doesn’t Nayeon love me the same way she loves you,” a cute red-faced Tzuyu asked. “She loves you. She really does. Just give her a little more time.” The sugar baby silently played with her hands, “But it’s not like she can’t say it. She says it to you more than five times a day. She just refuses to say it to me.” Mina sighed and rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, “She isn’t refusing. Trust me when I say she loves you as much as I do.” Mina kissed the pout of Tzuyu’s face and watched her silently for a bit, just admiring the person she was. 

“How drunk are you on a scale of 1-10?” Tzuyu shrugged at the question, “A good six, I guess.” Mina ordered them two more shots before saying they would catch a cab back to their house. “Do you love me?” “Yes.” “Do you love me?” “Yes.” “But how much do you love me?” “I never knew you were this much of a clingy drunk.” Since the cab ride, Tzuyu had been hanging on to Mina and was adamant about not letting go. Tzuyu clung even tighter and pulled on Mina’s arm, “But how much do you love me?” She took a deep relaxing breath in thought, “You know how people believe in soulmates?” Tzuyu nodded and shivered as the alcohol ran through her veins. Mina continued, “I believe you and Nayeon are my soulmates from another lifetime. I don’t know if it was two different lives or the same one. All I know is my heart screams loud for the both of you.” Tzuyu was satisfied with that answer yet she shivered more from her blood alcohol levels. Mina held the girl tighter in her arms and left kisses on her forehead. She pulled out her phone, “You want a motorcycle? I think I’m going to buy us a motorcycle.” 

A familiar piano melody came on Nayeon’s radio on her drive home. She turned up the volume with a huge smile to sing along. “Making my way downtown. Walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound.” She was more ready than she had ever been. Probably more ready than when she had said she loved Mina for the first time. 

“Mina.” “Yes, Tzuyu.” “Mina.” “Yes, Tzuyu.” “Kiss me.” Mina listened and put her phone down, “Your lips are so soft, you know that?” Tzuyu hummed in response but wasn’t really listening. The sugar baby ran her hands against Mina’s thighs and they slowly made their way up to the hem of the girl’s shirt. Mina lightly laughed, “Tzu, you’re drunk.” She bit Mina’s lower lip before singing, “Drunk in love. Crazy in love.” Mina continued laughing and tried to push herself back, “Just randomly singing Beyoncé? Love that for us.” Tzuyu pouted and ran her hands more up Mina’s shirt. “You know we shouldn’t, Tzu. Nayeon will be home soon and then…”

“Oh, fuck that. Everything is about what Nayeon wants. What Nayeon allows. What Mina wants; Mina gets. What about what Tzuyu wants? I just want three words spoken to me and for you to fuck me. I’m not doing anything wrong here.” Mina pulled Tzuyu’s hands from her shirt, “Tzuyu, you know we can’t. I’m not doing that to Nayeon again. I really can’t.” Intoxicated Tzuyu wasn’t listening. She unbuttoned Mina’s jeans making the older girl sigh. “Tzuyu…” The sugar baby kept kissing Mina, not caring about her future consequences. “Call me a bad girl. Tell me what I’m doing is wrong,” Tzuyu whispered. “You’re a bad girl. We shouldn’t be doing this,” Mina said in the most monotone voice she could muster. Tzuyu moaned anyway, finding a way to get herself pleasure without the need of Mina’s hands. The older of the two moved her body away, “That wasn’t supposed to… I’m not indulging in fetishes right now.” Tzuyu moved to leave gentle pecks on Mina’s lips, “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

The sneaky hands stopped and the two of them passionately gave slow kisses to each other on the couch; their breath still mixed with the scent of whiskey. 

Nayeon parked her car and took the keys, quickly hitting the lock button, and looking back to see in the headlights were turning off automatically. She was at the door and about to put in her house keys. Shit, I forgot my bag. She walked back to her black car and unlocked it to grab her laptop bag and purse from her backseat. 

Tzuyu moved her hands back under Mina’s shirt, but the kissing didn’t seem to be going anywhere so Mina let her. The wife’s jeans were still unbuttoned as Tzuyu harmlessly moved down the girl’s body. She lifted the shirt and left a harsh biting kiss above Mina’s pelvic bone. “Tzuyu,” Mina groaned and growled out, more annoyed than anything. The sugar baby purred as she grinded against Mina. The lawyer’s head fell back against the couch armrest and she tried pushing Tzuyu away. She wasn’t hurting Nayeon again. She had learned from her first mistake. 

Nayeon unlocked her front door and cracked her neck while she took off her shoes. She walked the short distance from the entryway to the living room, her smile wide and ready to tell Tzuyu how she felt. I love you, Tzuyu….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough people were mad at Tzuyu so I decided to change that a little. I don't respond to comments much but I do read and appreciate every last one. They really do help with writing ideas for new chapters and I love reading y'alls thought processes. So thanks if you left a comment or kudos or even read one line of this. Okay, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters


	9. We're Fucked, It's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really have a lot of confidence in Nayeon, sweet of you.  
> This chapter is only angst... I think. It goes back and forth between past and present. Past is italicized

Nayeon’s eyes wanted to believe what they wanted to see. And she was certain of what she saw. “No Nayeon. Seriously listen to me," Mina was still trying to push Tzuyu away. Nayeon scrunched her eyebrows together, “Again? Again, Mina? I… I trusted you.” Mina shook her head, “No. I’m being serious. We were only kissing. Please trust me and listen to my words.” Tzuyu pulled her body from Mina’s to look at Nayeon but decided not to help Mina with this argument. “I think I’m going to stay at Sana and Momo’s tonight,” she said in a low voice and went to walk up the stairs.

Mina ran behind her, “Baby, just listen to me. This isn’t the same as last time. We all talk about everything, right? I tell you everything. You had to endure my conversation about the neon green coffee stirrers my boss ordered instead of black. You had to listen to Tzuyu’s grocery store rant with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. We tell you everything. You’re always included.” Nayeon continued walking up the stairs and to their bedroom, “I saw what I saw, Mina.” She groaned in frustration, “You saw me trying to tell Tzuyu to wait for you. You saw me trying not to make the mistake again.” Mina grabbed Nayeon’s arm with tears in her eyes. “JUST LISTEN. WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING BEHIND YOUR BACK,” the girl screamed. “I can’t think right now, Mina. I just need a break from all of this,” Nayeon said as she pulled down her luggage in the closet. “Are you not happy? You are the main one who always wants us to speak our minds. Tell me if you’re not happy,” Mina watched as Nayeon shoveled clothes in her bag, tears covering her cheeks. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in life. I have two women who love me, and I love them back,” Nayeon softly mumbled out a reply. “Then why won’t you talk to me? Why are you trying to leave? Why are you running?” Mina was still crying, and it made Nayeon’s heart ache, but she ignored the feeling. “I just need one night alone. I’ll probably call you in the morning,” the older wife said as she scooped up her luggage. “I know you get jealous and you’re probably really mad right now, but don’t completely shut me out,” Mina pleaded. “It’s just one night, okay, Mina. I promise you can live without me,” she headed downstairs, noticing Tzuyu still in her spot and not planning on moving. Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I really can’t,” Mina whined, but Nayeon had already opened the front door and stepping her way out of her house.

“You weren’t going to stand up for me?” Mina asked and it made Tzuyu shrug. She put her feet up onto the rest of the large couch. “It’s not like she loves me. What do I care what she thinks? I’m not going to try to convince someone to stay who doesn’t want to be here,” she yawned out, the alcohol finally making her sleepy. Mina, tears still falling, groaned at Tzuyu’s obnoxiousness and stomped her way up the stairs.

Mina: If you love us and you’re happy here, tell me what’s wrong, please

Nayeon:

And she turned her phone off, Mina sighed.

The seven years she had known Nayeon. Their first meeting in the courtroom. The two years of Nayeon trying to flirt her way to Mina’s heart and not succeeding. The two years they were dating, this time it was Mina’s turn to woo her girlfriend. The proposal with an expensive ring even though Nayeon would have taken a ring pop if she had to. The one year of engagement. And their two years of marriage. Never had Nayeon just up and left. She had never packed her bags without looking back. That wasn’t what Nayeon did. Even in the hardest of times. The most difficult. She had only done that once before and it wasn't Mina's fault or decision. 

_“Ms. Myoui, we received a surprising call about closing the house. Ms. Im said that you two had decided against it and were keeping another house in mind,” Mina’s realtor was on the line. Mina walked away from her shared office desk, “I’m sorry, she did what?” The realtor spoke with kindness, “Yes, I was surprised as well. You two said that was your dream home. Right next to your parents, too. The pool you wanted. The movie theater Nayeon begged to have. It was all there. I guess the other family who was looking at this house will be happy to hear it’s still on the market.” Mina looked out her window at the cityscape below her, “Yes, thank you for informing me.”_

_“Nayeon is that you?” The day Mina received a call about their house, her girlfriend stumbled in late around the apartment, hitting her body against the coffee table and couches. Mina sat up from her bed. The apartment she shared with Jeongyeon and now Nayeon was a spacious two-bedroom on the top floor with an amazing view. “Nayeon?” Mina opened their bedroom door to a goofy and smiley-faced girl with a ponytail. The girl’s bunny teeth still on display even with dim light around them. “Nayeon, look at me,” Mina grabbed her girlfriend’s face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes, “Are you fucking high?” Nayeon shrugged. Mina tried to get Nayeon to look at her fully, “You’re up for a fucking promotion. You can be the next big district attorney. And you decide to get fucking high?” Nayeon shrugged again and pushed past her girlfriend to make it to their bedroom._

Mina paced around her bedroom the whole night. Tzuyu came in at some time to sleep, but Mina’s mind was preoccupied with her wife. 1 am, 2 am, 4 am. 6 am. It didn’t matter. Mina didn’t sleep. She didn’t even get a call from Nayeon in the morning.

_“You don’t want our house anymore? We’ve talked about that house for months. We were so sure, and we were going to sign on Monday,” Mina asked. Nayeon just said it wasn’t for them. “Well, can you tell me about last night?” Nayeon said she didn’t want to talk about it._

_Nayeon had dreaded this. She could barely cope with it. That's why she had gotten high out of her mind the previous night. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Mina. “I… umm… I can’t do this anymore, Mina,” Nayeon spoke barely moving her mouth. The words blending with the air so much Mina could barely hear it. “Uh, you… you…” Mina stammered, and her brain malfunctioned. “I don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore. I don’t want a house. I don’t want us to grow old together. I don’t want any of it.” Mina felt her heart break into pieces, “You… I was gonna…” She was going to propose. After they bought the house. After they moved in. “The fancy get-togethers with rich people, the houses with tennis courts, the luxury cars, the expensive champagne. That isn’t me. This whole persona has been fraudulent. These years I’ve worked so hard to get you, but now I don’t even want you,” Nayeon said and Mina gave a fake smile. “So, this whole relationship has been a lie? These past two years meant nothing? You saying you loved me? You needing me to comfort you when work was too hard? It was all for what? To make me fall in love for a joke? For the hell of it?” Mina was keeping herself from crying, holding her emotions together like she always did. Nayeon shrugged before leaving the room._

Not a single text while she was at work. Not a single call. She only received reassuring texts from Sana and Momo that Nayeon was okay. She had to defend her client in court that day, but her thoughts were empty except for Nayeon.

_“This is what I get for dating a fuckboi. I told you and Jihyo she hadn’t changed. How do you pretend to fall in love with someone?” Mina couldn’t stand being in her apartment anymore, but Jeongyeon was there to be a friend to lean on. “She didn’t pretend to fall in love with you. I can see it in the way she looks at you. She pursued you for years. Do you really think she’s giving up that easy?” Jeongyeon asked her somber roommate. “She said once she finally got me, she realized she didn’t want me,” Mina chuckled out, but her heart feeling like it was burning and melting with an aching pain inside her body. “I love her, Jeongyeon, and I just don’t know what to do.”_

Mina was going to win the trial she was in. Or at least she had convinced herself of that. Her defendant wasn’t going to prison, hooray! She just wanted to go home. On a normal night, she would have asked Nayeon to run a bath for her to get rid of her stress. Her wife always chose the best bath bombs and knew the perfect suds-to-water ratio. But that night, Mina wasn’t even sure if Nayeon was coming back home.

_“Nayeon, it’s time for you to go home,” Mina watched as her girlfriend who had just broken up with her flirt with a stranger. Nayeon looked up from the lap of a girl, not really looking at Mina but more through her. “You’re taking me to Sana and Momo’s? Dope. I love those cute bitches,” Nayeon spoke but went back to paying attention to the girl she was flirting with. “No, I’m taking you back to your real house. The one you’ve been living at for the past six months,” Mina waited and Nayeon judged the girl in front of her, her eyes shifting from top to bottom. “I don’t want to go there. I want to stay here with this girl.” Nayeon said before putting her lips against the strangers. Mina’s heart shattering even more. It was like her heart was made of porcelain. Mina sighed, “Do you even know her name?” Nayeon shrugged, “Dina? Dayeon? Doyeon? I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter.” After a lot of convincing, Nayeon was out of the girl’s lap. “We’re going home. Now!” Mina stated, but Nayeon rolled her eyes at her snappy ex._

_Nayeon slept in her shared bed with Mina even if they had broken up. “I’m moving out.” Those were the first and only words that came out of Nayeon’s mouth the next morning._

_"Mina come collect your demon of a girlfriend,” Jeongyeon yelled from across their apartment. “An ex-girlfriend,” Nayeon corrected. “She just tried to kiss me. Maybe I should have listened when you said you didn’t want to go on a date with her the first time all those years ago,” Jeongyeon said when Mina entered her room. “I don’t even know why I’m here. I broke up with you yesterday and yet you went to a party to find me. I don’t love you. I don’t want to live here. I don’t want to be here,” Nayeon almost yelled. Mina nodded and pointed at the door, “Fine, then get out. Go.”_

“I didn’t mean anything I said or did yesterday, Mina,” Tzuyu was leaving a kiss on Mina’s lips when she walked through the door. “Yeah, it’s fine,” the girl answered back almost lifeless. It was not really fine. Not at all. Mina went to Nayeon’s side of their walk-in closet and collected more clothes for her. She might need her deodorant; I don’t want her to have to buy a new one. And an extra pair of sneakers, maybe some heels too if she’s wearing a dress. Mina knocked on her wife’s best friends’ door. “Mina,” Sana said. The girl gave a cheap smile and handed over the bag, “Sana, hi. I just brought over some things Nayeon might need. I don’t know how long she’s planning on staying here, y’know.” Sana took the items, “You two will get through this. You always do. There’s no way your hearts aren’t magnets to each other.” Mina gave a small smile and thanked Sana before adding to tell Nayeon she loved her.

_Mina was taking out the trash next to her desk in her bedroom. It wasn’t even piled up, but she needed something to do. Something to put her mind at ease now that she was newly single. They were just filled with half-written scribbled notes. Some of them Mina’s. some of them Nayeon’s. Most were work notes and doodles. ‘His bald head reminds me of Mr. Clean’ Nayeon had scribbled about one of her clients. One note that Nayeon had written when the two of them were working together in the living room, ‘I love you Mina.’ Mina’s response had been ‘Shut up’ with a smiley face. Mina smiled at the happy memory while tears fell on the lined paper. Was that fake? Was it all fake? She asked herself. She decided to keep that note whether Nayeon's words were real or not._

_She glanced over some more tiny notes. Most were filled with worthless words or work jargon. One note Mina had pulled out was covered in Nayeon’s handwriting. ~~‘Dear Mina’~~ ‘Mina’ ~~‘I love you, but I can’t be who you want’~~ ~~‘I’m not perfect like you are’~~ All over a piece of paper were crossed out sentences and words that were barely coherent. ~~“You have this perfect life with all this money, and I grew up with nothing. Why do you want to be with me?~~ ‘I’m scared’ ~~‘I can’t do this’~~ Her insecurities spilled out over the white paper. _

“You’re a divorce lawyer, right?” Nayeon had stopped one of her colleagues in the hallway. “I used to be before I switched over to criminal,” the fellow lawyer said with a smile. “What would the steps be for filing for divorce?” The divorce laughed at the question, “You can’t possibly tell me you and your wife are getting a divorce. You two are the only marriage everyone in this office have hope in. You know she creates more work for herself to come see you, right? I think it’s true love that you two share. Something of fairytales. Your wife and you care so much for each other.” Who the hell was she to judge Nayeon and Mina’s relationship? But maybe in some small way, she was right. Nayeon didn’t want a divorce. She just wanted things to slow down its pace.

_Mina moved on from the notes and spotted Nayeon’s journal from across the room. She knew she shouldn’t snoop. She had never done it before. She always respected Nayeon’s privacy, but she just needed to know. She stretched and swung her arms near the tidy book until it fell onto the floor with a thud. “Oh? Well, I better pick it up,” Mina said to no one. A random page opened up when Mina picked it up by the spine and she read the page without hesitation but full of guilt._

**_January 12, 2016_ **

**_Mina took me to some fancy restaurant today. I feel like she gets joy from spending her money on me, but I have my own money. I work hard to have money to take care of myself. She called me her baby today. It made a giddy feeling run through me like I was a ditzy schoolgirl. She said she was happy because of me and me alone. She said she wouldn’t know her life without me. Her happiness will always be my happiness. No matter what –_ **

**_August 5, 2017_ **

**_I think I fucked up. No, I know I fucked up. I flirted in front of Mina. Like directly in front of her with a girl I wasn’t interested it. Why did I do that? What is wrong with me? Even though I love her, I find ways to hurt her, yet she never gets mad at me. She always forgives me for the stupid shit I do. Do I deserve her? –_ **

**_August 7, 2017_ **

**_Jihyo and Jeongyeon joked about how Mina didn’t want to date me for so long because I was a fuckboi. Does she still think I’m a fuckboi? Or is there a way to prove to her I’ve changed. To show I’m completely committed to her. Or maybe I haven’t changed –_ **

****

**_August 27, 2017_ **

**_Mina took me to visit her parents again. And her dad forced me to stop calling him Mr. Myoui and to call him ‘dad’ instead. I’m part of the family, he said. Would I still be part of the family if they knew I was planning on leaving their daughter? –_ **

****

**_August 28, 2017_ **

**_WHY DOES SHE WANT ME? I HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER HER –_ **

****

**_August 29, 2017_ **

**_She makes me feel so happy and so loved. But why is it the closer I get to her; I feel like I hurt her more. I feel this need to cheat or cause an argument or leave. I think it’s my self-destruct gene –_ **

****

**_August 30, 2017_ **

**_I think the only way I can break up with her is to hurt her feelings and hurt my own. I’ll want to come back if she still loves me. So, I need to make her not love me anymore –_ **

****

**_August 31, 2017_ **

**_I found a ring. She’s going to propose and I’m trying to find my quickest way out. Good going, Nayeon. Guess it’s once a fuckboi, always a fuckboi. I’m going to call and cancel our house. Our dream house and why? Because I’m too scared of commitment. I’m too scared Mina is still unsure about all of this. Still unsure about me, but she doesn’t know it yet –_ **

****

**_September 1, 2017_ **

**_She said she would always love me. I hope she knows I’ll always and forever love her with every part of me –_ **

_That was the last journal entry from two days before Nayeon said she was leaving, and it created more questions for Mina that were already running in her head._

Mina’s phone was ringing. Tzuyu was in the shower. She wasn’t mad at her, but she definitely wasn’t happy. But she was unhappy with herself. Unhappy with the way she made Nayeon feel. “Hi,” was all Nayeon said but it made Mina want to break down in tears and apologize for everything wrong she did in their relationship. “I still love you. I just need time away, you know that, right?” Nayeon asked as she browsed through the extra items Mina had brought her. “I know, Baby. I understand,” Mina responded back.

They were two fucked up and damaged people trying to love each other. Sometimes it’s human nature to ruin beautiful things.

_“Is Nayeon here?” Mina asked a tired Sana. The girl nodded but tried to keep Mina out of the house. “Let me in, Sana,” Mina demanded and pushed past her ex’s best friend. Nayeon sat in the kitchen area sitting next to the girl she had flirted with from the party Mina stole her away from. The early morning indicating the stranger had slept over. “Already, Nayeon? It’s been two days,” she asked, but again Nayeon shrugged and tried walking away. Both knew how bad each of their hearts were feeling. It was like they had one shared heart in that moment. Nayeon felt herself breaking. Her mind wanting to take it all back and run back into Mina’s arms. She rushed out of the room as tears covered her cheeks. She couldn’t look at Mina anymore, knowing how much she was intentionally hurting her. Intentionally hurting them both._

Nayeon was making a second cup of coffee in her work’s breakroom. The lawyer she had spoken to a day before walked in to grab a quick granola bar snack. “I heard a rumor that your wife was rich and checked some information around for you. She didn’t make you sign a prenuptial agreement?” Nayeon shook her head with a sad smile, not really caring for the details of divorcing Mina. She knew she didn’t want to, “She said what was hers was mine.” The lawyer smiled brightly, “Maybe you should divorce her. You know you would become a millionaire. If you can prove infidelity or some other major problem, I’m sure I could talk to a lawyer to get you more money.” Nayeon sighed and nodded. She didn’t want to be a millionaire. She wanted Mina. “There was no infidelity or anything else…” Nayeon spoke. “You’re planning on divorcing Mina?” Jeongyeon had walked in the room at some point and Nayeon shook her head. Jeongyeon added, “It’s a bit hypocritical of you, isn’t it? You let Tzuyu in your house. You agreed to all of this. Mina trusted you alone with Tzuyu when, if I’m being honest, maybe she shouldn’t. And sure, what Mina did before was shit, but she recognized that and she’s trying. She never questioned anything. But the minute she kisses Tzuyu the way you don’t like, you want to leave? You love each other. She makes you a better person and vice versa. And you want to leave over some girl you both met four months ago?”

Nayeon shook her head more, “I don’t want to divorce her or leave her.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she fixed her own coffee, “Then why aren’t you home? Why aren’t you telling Mina exactly what she did wrong so she can fix it? Why aren’t you telling Tzuyu to get the hell out of your house? And if you really want her to stay there, why are you acting like they are committing an act of murder by having sex with each other? You don’t get to have it both ways, Nayeon. You don’t get to be fine with this three-way relationship until it doesn’t benefit you.”

_“Stop lying and saying you don’t love me! I read your notes. I read your journal,” Mina was yelling at a crying Nayeon who had come to collect her belongings from Mina’s penthouse apartment. “You’re breaking my heart because you’re scared? Are you fucking serious? You canceled our fucking dream house because you’re scared? You slept with are stranger because you’re scared? You tried to kiss my best friend because you’re scared?” Nayeon didn’t answer and continued crying. “You’re throwing away our future. Did I not love you enough? Did I not do enough?” Nayeon looked in Mina’s eyes, “You did everything perfectly.” Mina groaned out in frustration, “Then what isn’t working?”_

Tzuyu’s head was resting in Mina’s lap. Nayeon still hadn’t come home, but some part of Mina knew that she needed a break. She didn’t think the break meant her asking about divorce, as Jeongyeon had told her. She was giving her wife time and space, though. She ran her fingers lightly through the girl’s hair. Why were things so much easier with Tzuyu than with Nayeon? When Nayeon and Mina were disagreeing, it was like the world was imploding. Nothing was fine for Mina until they were both okay. “How long do you think she’ll be gone?” Tzuyu asked. Mina didn’t answer. She didn’t have one.

Mina: I miss you

Nayeon: I miss you, too

Mina: I’m sorry

Nayeon: I know

_“Nayeon? It’s 4 am,” Mina turned on her living room light in her apartment. Nayeon was standing in front of her with tear streaks making their way to her chin. Mina hadn’t seen her or heard from her for the past two weeks. She had convinced herself that Nayeon had really moved on. That Nayeon never loved her. “I forgot to give you back your key,” Nayeon said each word through frail sobs. All Mina could do was stare. Nayeon looked paler, weaker, broken. “You really hurt me,” Mina whispered looking over the older girl. Nayeon stared at the ground and dropped the key in Mina’s hand, “Now, I’ll never be able to hurt you again.”_

_“Nayeon, wait.” She stopped in her tracks and turned. Even from her distance, Mina could see the water forming in her eyes. The two women with overflowing love for each other locked eyes. They were both blinded from their sorrowing and weeping gazes. The two of them were in a crying standoff. Not sure when the other would break. Not sure IF the other would break. “Tell me not to leave. Tell me not to walk away,” Nayeon tried making it as coherent as possible, but her sobbing was getting worse._

“I love you, Tzuyu,” Mina told the girl. The sugar baby smiled brightly like always. It’s not the same. It was never the same, she reasoned.

“Hello?” Mina answered her phone call, hoping it was Nayeon. It was her dad. “My favorite daughter, how are you?” Mina sighed, but not loud enough for her dad to hear, “I’m your only daughter.” Mina could picture her dad’s smile over the phone, “Exactly! My favorite. I actually called to speak to my real favorite daughter. Where’s my buddy, Nayeon?” Mina looked at the time on her watch and wanted to avoid this but needed her dad’s advice. “She’s not here,” Mina spoke out. “Oh, is she still at work?” he asked, and Mina clenched her jaw, “She’s not here as in she left. She’s at Sana’s.” Her wise dad cleared his throat, “Did she leave on her own or something you did?” Mina walked down the stairs to get distance from Tzuyu, “Something I did. A mistake I made twice.”

“Is this about that Tzuyu girl?” Mina couldn’t see him, but she knew he was taking reading glasses off to think better. “In some ways, yes.” She told him. “I don’t know the full story, Mina, but if Nayeon left and Tzuyu is still there, maybe you should reevaluate things.” Mina sighed audibly, “But I love Tzuyu. And I also love Nayeon.” Her dad didn’t speak for a while, “You new-aged kids and your weird relationships. You know I’ll always choose Nayeon for you. The way she cares about you is unmatched. She loves you to the sun and back. Nayeon isn’t some random money-hungry materialistic person and you’ve never seemed to realize that. She never cared when you tried to show off your money, consciously or not. And maybe that’s something you want more in a relationship. But can you keep in mind that Nayeon would love you unconditionally even if you came from nothing? And I’m sure Tzuyu’s lovely but could you say the same about her?”

“Maybe…” was all Mina said. “Look, sweetie, your mom doesn’t want me to tell you this, but we know you cosigned for that car. We’re almost certain that you paid for it. You always put our home phone down for spam calls.” Mina apologized to her dad for the calls before he continued. “I don’t know the inner workings of your relationship or need to know. But I distinctly remember Nayeon arguing with you because you never let her pay. You never let her love you like she wanted. You were always putting in the work in the beginning and Nayeon wanted it to be a partnership. To me, I don’t think you can throw that away.”

_Silence hit the walls of the apartment building. Not even the crying wails of her ex-girlfriend were registering in her mind. ‘Tell me not to leave. Tell me not to walk away.’ That’s what Nayeon had said. Mina never wanted her to leave. But now she was hurting. Now, she couldn’t trust anything Nayeon said. Nayeon kneeled in front of her ex-girlfriend and hugged her at her knees. Mina was surprised she was even letting Nayeon touch her, but she missed the feeling. The feeling of love that Nayeon engulfed her in, but now it felt painful. It was cutting. “I’ll prove my love to you again. I’ll fight tooth and nail for this relationship.” Mina pushed her off as more tears fell down her face, “You really hurt me.” Nayeon made the promise that she had been keeping since that day. The promise that made sure Mina was always happy. “I’ll never hurt you again, I swear.”_

Mina: I know I hurt you. But I love you more than I can put into words. I’ll never hurt you again, I swear.


	10. urs

"Mina kicked me out,” Tzuyu pouted on the doorstep when Nayeon opened the door. “Honestly, I figured… or had hoped,” she said under her breath, “Why aren’t you back at your apartment?” Tzuyu gave a bright smile to answer Nayeon’s question, “I missed you.” Right… Nayeon thought. “How did you find where I am?” The two were facing each other. Nayeon in a brightly lit home with friends she loved. Tzuyu on a dark unfamiliar street with no one. She pointed to her phone, “Find my phone, of course.” Nayeon watched as Tzuyu shivered a little and she felt sympathy for the young girl. How? She wasn’t too sure. “It’s late, Tzu,” Nayeon spoke out. “Then let me in,” Tzuyu pouted some more. Why is pouting my weakness? Of all things…

“I’ve been sleeping on their couch, so you can’t stay,” Nayeon said as she opened her door wider and let Tzuyu inside. “Momo, Sana this is Tzuyu,” she said offhandedly not really needing their approval or judgment. Momo said ‘hi’ politely but it was harder for Sana to hide the fact that she didn’t want Tzuyu in her home. She loved Mina and the tall girl standing in front of her was the reason Nayeon was talking more about divorce and separation. She was tired and it wasn’t even her relationship that was being challenged. “I’m going to bed. Momo can you put up the food for me?” Sana asked. Momo responded with a shake of her head, “I don’t want to.” Sana turned with a sigh, “I’m tired, Momo. Can you please?” Momo laughed it off and hoped she hadn’t irritated her roommate, like she purposely did most of the time, “I was joking. I can do that. Get some rest, bae.” Bae? Normally Nayeon would be hounding Momo to tell her anything and everything, but she didn’t have the energy to ask about her friends’ love lives on top of her own. 

“Did something happen?” Nayeon curiously asked Tzuyu. “Between Mina and I? No. Yesterday she was saying she loves me and today she said I couldn’t stay there anymore. But you’d have let me stay, right Nayeon?” The sugar mom scratched her head, knowing she wouldn’t. Tzuyu continued, “That’s why I like you more than Mina. You’re so much nicer.” Time to rip off the band-aid. It was either her or Mina and she was certain Mina couldn’t do it. “I love you, Tzuyu.” The girl smiled. She had finally heard the words she wanted. “I love you, too.” Nayeon shook her head and continued, “…But I think it’s better if we all stop doing this. I think Mina and I have to break up with you. For all of our sakes.” Tzuyu already had her answer before Nayeon was done talking, “No.” 

“No? You can’t reject a breakup,” she scoffed at her. “And you can’t say you love me and then leave me. You can’t cut all ties with me because your marriage is breaking.” Momo had long gone after putting up the food. She was pretty sure this conversation wasn’t going to end happily. “I can and I will. Isn’t this painful? Love isn’t supposed to hurt this bad.” 

“But you and Mina do everything for me,” Tzuyu tried justifying, but it only made her argument worse. Nayeon responded, “And I think that’s one of our problems.” I can’t say goodbye so easily, Tzuyu thought to herself before speaking out loud, “But I don’t want things to end.” Nayeon laughed in an uncomical way, “Things have already ended though, right? I’m not even living in my own home. Mina asked you to leave. We don’t even live together. It hurts to even look at you and Mina. How is that a reasonable relationship?” Tzuyu’s dazzling eyes shined in the fluorescent lighting, but she seemed to be taking this well, “You’re just going to reset everything like I never existed in your life? Go back to caring for Mina as if you never cared for me also?” Nayeon nodded, “It’s probably going to be hard, but that’s what I’m going to try to do.” 

“But wasn’t it fun? Weren’t you happy for some time?” Part of Tzuyu hoped Nayeon had been happy and she felt the older girl genuinely was. “I think sometimes love can feel right when it’s wrong. Maybe I convinced myself I was happy. Maybe I tried to be happy for Mina’s sake. Maybe I really was happy with all of this. But I have to be the mature one to say it isn’t working.” Nayeon stood up and held her hand out to pull Tzuyu from the couch with a smile, “I don’t really have much place to apologize. Most of this was on Mina, I feel. But I’m sorry you had to deal with any of this. I’m sorry you met us. I’m sorry you fell in love. I’m sorry for all of it. I hope your life can return to some sort of normalcy without us.” Tzuyu felt a twinge in her heart yet tried to spin it in a positive light, “Isn’t the old saying ‘It’s better to love and lost than to have never loved at all’ that’s how I feel right now. And I was happy even if this can’t work out. Know I was happy.”

“Maybe in another lifetime, we could have figured this out,” Nayeon spoke walking the girl to the door. “You’re too nice, Nayeon. I entered this almost without you knowing and you having to go along with it. Mina and I… We crossed some lines. We should have never treated like we did. It’s okay to be mad at me. It’s okay if you hate me. I don’t understand life completely yet, but I would understand that.” Nayeon shrugged, “My heart won’t let me. I want to. I really want to hate you and Mina. I want to be able to get so angry that I create punching bags with your faces. The only emotion I feel is pain right now. Pain and sadness.” Tzuyu sighed, “Take your time to forgive Mina. But forgive her for me, okay?” Nayeon nodded before leaving a peck on Tzuyu’s cheek. Nayeon held onto Tzuyu’s hand for a while. Not sure if this is what she wanted to do. Not sure about letting Tzuyu go. She knew she had to. Nayeon smiled at the girl’s hand, and it turned somber when she realized it would be the last time holding it. “Goodbye, Tzuyu.” She didn’t want to let go. Even with the sorrow she felt, she knew a part of her did love Tzuyu or she wouldn’t have said it. Those few months they had lived together had meant something. Tzuyu was slowly letting go, one finger at a time. Her life never fully going to be the same after she let go. Their pinkies holding a tight grip before they separated. “Goodbye, Nayeon.”

Looking back, it was fun. Fun didn’t equate to being good emotionally. It had been draining. So draining. 

Mina was left alone in her house. Nayeon didn’t seem to be coming home any time soon. And she had asked Tzuyu to leave. Life really wasn’t the same without Nayeon, and Tzuyu even admitted it. Mina didn’t know if she and Tzuyu could ever be a couple without Nayeon. She was the glue that kept the three of them together. The way she cared for both of them was different from how Mina treated Tzuyu. Nayeon always looked out for what was best for the both of them, her thing was seeing people happy. But Nayeon was the one that was hurt in the process. Mina decided a relationship with Tzuyu would have never worked in the first place. It was Nayeon. It worked because Nayeon. And now that she was gone, there was this emptiness Mina felt when she looked at Tzuyu. When Nayeon said the house felt too big, Mina would laugh it off. Now that Tzuyu and Nayeon were gone, she understood. The bed was too big. The walls echoed too much. Nayeon’s office was too bare without her moving in and out when she forgot something. It wasn’t what Mina wanted. But it was something she deserved. And it was a wakeup call to start treating Nayeon like she needed to be treated before she lost her forever.

Mina texted Nayeon a lengthy paragraph asking how she slept, how she had been doing, if work was stressful, if she had too much to handle, and trying to remind her wife of how much she loved her. Nayeon responded back, answering all the questions. She calmly smiled at the paragraph when she woke, but that didn’t mean she was ready to see Mina anytime soon. How was it that one part of her heart acknowledged how much she loved Mina and the other acknowledged how much Mina had hurt her. Her heart couldn’t decide, her head couldn’t decide. Mina didn’t ask if or when Nayeon was coming back and she was thankful for that. Mina was giving her as much space as she needed but was reminding her that she was still there. That she wasn’t planning on letting their marriage crumble.

“I know things aren’t the best for you, but can you help with something?” Momo asked a tired Nayeon one morning. A nodding Nayeon looked at her friend. “How do I tell Sana I want to be with her?” Nayeon was no longer tired, “Finally, that’s what I’ve been waiting for.” She was happy her mind could be occupied with something other than her marriage and happy her friends stopped being idiots. 

Mina, unfortunately, had nothing to busy her mind. She had to live with how she treated Nayeon and even Tzuyu. She had treated them both like toys. Nayeon like an emotional support teddy bear she needed to carry everywhere, but when a shiny new toy came along, she deserted her. And Tzuyu, she had treated like a new Barbie, only recognizing her looks and wanting to spend money so she could play dress up. Neither of them were toys, though. They were real people with real feelings, but Mina didn’t care at the time. Her actions showed that. 

She messaged Nayeon every morning and every night that they were living away from each other. Lengthy details about how her day had been and sending random thoughts she had in the day. Things she would have wanted to tell Nayeon if they were together. Nayeon read the messages as soon as they were delivered to her phone and responded back quickly. She was glad she could still talk to Mina often. It would have been so hard to cut off her wife completely. There were so many emotions that circled her and she knew she had to stay away to figure them out first, but it didn’t mean she wanted to. 

Over time, Nayeon started to come back home. First to wash her clothes or to use the printer (even if Sana and Momo had one). Mina tried to keep her distance, unsure of Nayeon’s feelings. “There are brownies in the kitchen. I’m not sure if you want them, but I made too much,” Mina told Nayeon while she threw her clothes in the washer. Nayeon didn’t turn around. “Thanks, Babe. I’ll probably grab one before I leave.” Babe… all hope wasn’t lost. That was all she needed. It meant she was doing something right to get back on Nayeon’s good side; to get Nayeon back. Mina started to notice Nayeon coming over more and more as the weeks passed. She still didn’t dare to intrude her space. Nayeon’s pain wasn’t going away and her trust for Mina wasn’t growing, but she had to do this step by step. There was no way she could let go of Mina. 

Mina had gotten used to it. Her nights sleeping alone. Sometimes hearing Nayeon’s key opening the front door. Her just popping in to say hi or say she needed a shower after a gym session. At least Mina could see her. 

But then it all stopped. No more visits. No more responding to texts. Nayeon just disappeared. Mina knew she could go bother her at work or text Sana and Momo, but she trusted whatever process Nayeon needed to take to forgive her. 

“What would you think if I decided to get a divorce?” She was asking Momo, who didn’t have too much of an opinion on it., “Is that what you’ve been thinking about? I think that’s a discussion you and Mina need to have, but I don’t think you should, if my opinion matters.” Nayeon hit her arm, “You’re my best friend, of course, your opinion matters.” Momo looked at Nayeon and rubbed the area where she had been hit, “Yes, but divorce is such a big thing to go through. My opinion matters if your shoes match your outfit, or which vacation destination we should go on together. You should talk to Mina before you make such a drastic change in your life like that.” Momo texted Sana some lovey-dovey message that Nayeon got a glimpse of. “Ew, young love. And if I talk to Mina then I won’t want a divorce, her smile alone will dissuade me.” Momo stuck out her tongue, “You’re just jealous of Sana and I. But I think you have your answer already.” I am jealous. I want to send lovey-dovey texts to the girl I love. I want to see the girl I love. But I’m here instead.

“I think I want a divorce.” Mina felt like she had been slapped across the face, but she nodded her head. She was still processing it, “Is that what you really want?” Nayeon hadn’t talked to her or seen her in a week and that was what she said first. “I don’t know,” was Nayeon’s answer. “I don’t want to force anything, but I obviously want us to stay together. Maybe move back in for a few days? If you still want to discuss it every day, we can. I’ll give you space. It’s just I need you to remember what our relationship was before.” 

Nayeon agreed and moved some of her stuff back from her friends’ house. Mina had set up their bed for Nayeon and the guest bedroom from herself. Them being in the same house now felt uncomfortable and awkward. When Mina hadn’t come to bed after midnight, Nayeon went looking for her. She found the guestroom door wide open with a cozy sleeping Mina inside. Nayeon poked her cheek softly and the girl stirred awake. “Hi,” she said with a tired smile. “You can sleep in our bed with me… I don’t mind,” Nayeon told her. “Are you sure?” Nayeon nodded at Mina’s question before walking back to their bedroom without looking back. Sharing the same bed was even more awkward. Mina tried to rest in her wife’s arms like always, but Nayeon reflexively pulled back like Mina’s skin was made of fire. Okay, maybe it wasn’t going to be that easy for them, Mina shifted to the edge of the bed. Baby steps were what they would have to do. They were in the same bed, but there was a concrete wall separating them. 

“I pulled some of my financial documents. Would you want to sell the house? You can have the whole thing. You can have everything. If you do want this, I don’t want it to be messy. Anything you want from after we became a couple, you can have,” Mina told Nayeon at their kitchen table. Nayeon hadn’t thought that far ahead. Selling their house? Taking Mina’s money. She didn’t want to. “But you’re the one,” Nayeon whispered. “Huh?” Mina said looking over how much money they shared. “But you’re the love of my life.” Mina felt a small sense of relief, “Then tell me how to fix this. Forget about my happiness. My happiness isn’t important anymore because of how I treated you. I wounded you. So, please let me fix this. Tell me what you really want. Do you want kids? You want me to use my full trust fund on a new house? I can even pay it in full. We can move in tomorrow.” Nayeon pushed herself off her chair and away from the table in anger, “I DON’T WANT A FUCKING HOUSE.” Mina tried to pull her to reduce her anger, “No shit! I know you; I love you. But I can’t read your mind! I don’t know how you’re feeling.” Nayeon let her anger seep through, “I don’t even know what emotion I’m feeling. My mind is fucked, and it’s because of you!” Mina tried to calm them both down, but it wasn’t working, “Then what is it?!” Nayeon screamed again before leaving, “I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” 

“WHY DID YOU RUIN SUCH A GOOD THING? I HATE YOU FOR THAT! WE WERE SO GOOD TOGETHER.” Mina had become Nayeon’s punching bag and she didn’t even fight back anymore. She just let it happen. Sleeping was as bad as the first night, but now Nayeon went to bed with anger on top of the awkwardness. 

“Nayeon, are you crying?” Mina asked during one of the nights where they shared the same bed but were a world apart. She placed her hand on Nayeon’s forearm. The girl was silently sobbing, and Mina wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry, Nayeon. I’m really sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Nayeon relaxed in Mina’s hold for a while until she went back to denying her wife’s love and apologies. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” Nayeon told her and Mina let go. 

“I don’t know what to do, Jihyo.”  
“I don’t know what to do, Sana.”

They were both hurting and it seemed like the pain would never stop.

“I was an asshole. I was an asshole when I got so drunk that I hired a sugar baby. I was an asshole when I hid it from you. I was an asshole when I hung out with her behind your back. I was an asshole when I bought her things. I was an asshole when I bought the same purse like that would ever be okay. I was an asshole when I made you consider even letting Tzuyu in our relationship. I was an asshole when I ignored you and your feelings. I was an asshole when I was sneaking behind your back with Tzuyu. I was an asshole when I chose dancing over you. I was an asshole when I slept with Tzuyu without you. I was an asshole when I ignored your feelings about it. I was an asshole when I did it a second time. And I was an asshole when I tried gaslighting you into staying. I’m an asshole, Nayeon, and I’m sorry. I treated you like shit and I know it may take a while for you to forgive me, but I’m genuinely sorry for everything.” Mina expected Nayeon to yell like she had been doing. Instead, she broke down in tears. She never let Mina see her cry after that night she was crying in bed. Mina was unsure if she should comfort her or let her be. Nayeon put her chin near Mina’s shoulder and Mina softly petted her head, letting her bawl her eyes out. Nayeon hugged her wife closer and drained her body of tears. “I’m sorry,” Mina whispered repeatedly. 

Her toothbrush was still there. Every day Nayeon tried to ignore it. And every day it mostly worked. Tzuyu had collected everything, presumably when Nayeon was still staying at Sana and Momo’s. She hadn’t seen her after they said their goodbyes. She was sure Mina had said her goodbyes as well, but she wanted to live ignorant to that. The girl stared at herself in the mirror, her appearance not that different from when she met Mina. Am I not pretty enough? Is that it? Was I too nice like Tzuyu said? “Fuck you,” she flung the way overpriced toothbrush to the ground. “FUCK.” Mina rushed into the bathroom. “I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. WHAT WAS IT? SERIOUSLY.” She tried touching her. Nayeon backed away, “Leave me here.” It wasn’t an uphill battle they could climb together. Some days we better than others. This wasn’t one of the better days. 

“FUCK,” Nayeon yelled from the kitchen. Mina was unsure to approach her or not. She was unsure of a lot those days. “Are you okay?” Mina asked. Nayeon’s hand was bright red and nuggets she was trying to take out of the oven had fallen across the tile floor. “Baby, what happened?” she asked in a sweet voice and grabbed a rag before pulling Nayeon with her to the sink. “I forgot the oven mitts,” Nayeon told her as Mina made sure the burn was cooled off and clean. Nayeon stared at Mina while she did the first aid. She hated how her emotions went from never wanting to see Mina again and never wanting to take her eyes off of Mina’s beauty again. This time it was the latter. She stared at the fallen strand of hair that always found its way in front of Mina’s eyes. Mina always lazily shook it to keep it out of her face instead of easily using her index finger to move the strand behind her ear. I love when she does that, Nayeon thought to herself. “I love you,” Nayeon murmured without fully registering it. Mina clenched her jaw while she wrapped Nayeon’s hand in the rag. “I love you, too,” Mina looked in Nayeon’s eyes and felt her heart sizzle in happiness like it used to years ago. They were snapped out of their trance, but it was a step closer. 

That night, an injured Nayeon pulled Mina closer while they slept. Mina was stiff and didn’t want to move in case Nayeon changed her mind. Nayeon pulled her even closer, their heads and bodies almost melding into one. “It’s okay, you can relax, Mina.” The guilt making Mina cry and Nayeon wiped a few away before she fell asleep. 

“I’m so sorry.” It was always Nayeon who initiated hugs and intimacy because Mina didn’t want to overstep her wife’s boundaries. Nayeon kissed her cheek, “It’s hard, but we can do this together.” It started to get easier day after day. Still not where they should be, but better. 

“How was work?” Mina asked when Nayeon made it back home earlier than usual. “Boring.” Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand, “You’re my one and only. Am I yours?” She looked over Mina’s hand like it was her own. Memorizing each detail, running her finger over each crease, looking at each and every vein. “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved as much as I do. You’re the only one,” Mina told her. “Then why did you do that? Why did we both agree to it?” Mina shook her head, “I don’t even know anymore. It feels like forever ago.” They stared at each of their brown eyes, both thinking thoughts that faded away after a second, nothing fully sticking in their brain except the other wife. “Kiss me, Mina.” And she did. 

The kiss was full of unspoken ‘Sorrys’ that Mina had said before but wasn’t sure if Nayeon understood. Nayeon did. Nayeon pulled Mina by the hand and led them to their room. The awkwardness of that room disappearing like it never existed. “I forgive you, but trust is one more huge thing we need to tackle,” Nayeon left a kiss on Mina’s forehead. Mina nodded, and she was prepared for Nayeon to change her mind if the time ever came. Nayeon left small kisses on Mina’s fingers then her hand, then her wrist, then her bicep until her lips were hitting against the edge of Mina’s shirtsleeve. She did the same to the other arm. Everything was soft, delicate, gentle. When Nayeon undressed herself, Mina was stunned. She hadn’t seen her wife’s body in months, but even that felt like 10 years ago. Why did I ever want anyone else? 

Their slow hands touching like it was the first time, and in some ways it was. The first time in a while. The first time without Tzuyu in their life. The first time while Nayeon’s wounds were healing. “I fucking love you,” Mina spoke against Nayeon’s tantalizing lips. She ran her finger against Nayeon’s collarbones until Nayeon grabbed her face with both her hands. They both stopped and stared, skin against skin. “Will it ever be a time when we don’t hurt each other? Or is this whole thing doomed?” Mina thought about it. “I hope we aren’t. But even if we are, I would rather be doomed for life with you than to not have you at all.” Nayeon traced her finger over Mina’s lip, “I feel the same way.” Mina held her pinky up, “I’m ready to be doomed for life with you.” Nayeon wrapped her own pinky around her wife’s as if they were making a punishing promise to the other. “I don’t want to hurt you again. I don’t want us to be doomed,” Mina continued as she left kisses on Nayeon’s lips. “But if we are, then so be it,” Nayeon smoothly said before moving her body down Mina’s. 

Things weren’t perfect and sometimes Nayeon needed her space (which Mina respected), but there was no more talk of divorce or separation or breaking up. They both never uttered a word about Tzuyu. Mina didn’t want to put salt in Nayeon’s still healing wounds. Nayeon was still unsure of a lot. Tzuyu had meant a lot to her, but was it BECAUSE of Mina? She didn’t know. It gave her anxiety to think too long about it, so she distracted her mind with other things. So, as Tzuyu had said, they pretended like she never existed. It was easier that way. 

Nayeon stopped lashing out and crying in the dark where Mina couldn’t find her. ‘I love yous’ were exchanged daily. They were both trying; trying extremely hard to not let their marriage go and not let go of each other. Nayeon was feeling better about their relationship. Their new motto being ‘they were doomed forever and always.’ They had accepted their doomed love and joked that at least it wasn’t forbidden like Romeo and Juliet.

A car the same make and model of Tzuyu’s drove past while Nayeon was in town. Mina hadn’t noticed it. She was reading an article on her phone, “Baby, did you know all the good benefits a lemon has for your skin and hair. I’m reading this and maybe I should mix lemon juice into everything from now on.” Nayeon let out a “Yeah,” because she wasn’t listening. Nayeon didn’t say much when they ate at a restaurant together. Mina thought Nayeon had shut down since it was their first date out together since… Mina reached across the table, but Nayeon retreated her hand to her lap. “Do you wish it were her?” Mina had no idea what Nayeon was talking about. “Do you wish it were her sitting across from you? Do you wish it were her leaving kisses on your lips? When I kiss you, do you picture it’s her?” Mina didn’t know where this was suddenly coming from and immediately shook her head. She had hoped this conversation would never come up, but it had to happen. The rest of the time they ate dinner was silent.

“Just tell me why,” Nayeon hung her coat up and the sadness that she thought was gone resurfaced. “I was never in love with her,” Mina told her, “It was lust, but I thought Tzuyu made you happy like she made me happy.” Nayeon whispered without looking at Mina, “She did.” Mina made Nayeon look at her, “Don’t tell me she made you happy because of me. Tell me the truth. Did she really make you happy or were you upset the entire time? Don’t lie to me.” Nayeon was confident in her answer, “She made me happy.” They both sat down to figure this out. “I messed up by putting us in that position in the first place, I admit that. Really messed up.” Nayeon agreed. “Yes. But I thought we could all do this. I was very wrong to convince myself of that. You and Tzuyu were close. You two had this connection that Tzuyu and I didn’t have. That’s why I thought you were happy and okay, but you weren’t. When we were all happy together, you cuddled her more, you flirted more, you kissed her more than I did. So, I just thought it could, would, and should work.” Nayeon didn’t even understand herself, how could she get Mina to understand. “And I know I messed up the first time and messed up a thousand times worse the second, but I convinced myself that your happiness meant you were doing well. And that isn’t true, is it?” Nayeon shook her head. “I never want you to put your personal happiness above my own again. You matter as much as I do. I don’t know how long I’ll have to keep apologizing for what I’ve done, but I’ll keep doing it. I’m really sorry, Nayeon.” Mina tried to hug her, but Nayeon moved away, “Don’t.”

It seemed like they had taken ten steps backward, all the progress turning to dust. Back to Mina giving her all the space and time she needed. 

Nothing happened overnight. And fixing their relationship was a process. It had taken Nayeon a month to come back home from Sana and Momo’s. Two months for them to get to the place of forgiveness they were before. Mina hoped it wouldn’t take three months to repair their marriage once again. 

It took time, and things were never back like they should have been. Would Nayeon ever trust me again, was a question Mina asked herself on the daily. They were times when Nayeon wanted to give up and stop trying at all, but she pushed through. Love wasn’t the problem, they still loved each other. Happiness wasn’t a problem when they were together. But there was something that was keeping them apart. And her name was Tzuyu. 

It took months and months and even more months. But eventually, Nayeon told her how she was feeling, “I trust you.” Mina had convinced Nayeon that she was everything she needed in life and it was the truth. She didn’t want anyone else anymore. When times of doubt set in, Mina had to reassure and brush away Nayeon’s insecurities. “You are enough. You always will be, trust me. I don’t even think about her.”

It was true that Mina didn’t think about her. But Tzuyu sure did. She thought about them both. The car and shoes and bags and clothes awfully didn’t help to escape her sugar moms from her mind. Chaeyoung still asked about them like she was the one who was emotionally attached. Tzuyu never really told her what happened. She never fully knew herself. She only knew it was causing Nayeon’s sadness which made Mina sad and it made her sad. When Nayeon told her that they were done, she didn’t really believe the words. She thought Mina and Nayeon would call her later in the week and want her to come back, but it never happened. When she collected all her stuff from their house, Mina could barely look at her. She bounced from room to room to avoid Tzuyu. It really was like she hadn’t lived there for months. 

“I’m gonna need your key we made you,” Mina told her before she left. Tzuyu took the key off the keyring and handed the carved metal to the girl standing in front of her. “What am I supposed to do now?” Tzuyu tried to reason with Mina, but even she didn’t know. “I’m sorry.” Tzuyu turned to leave, “Yeah, that’s what Nayeon said you might say or should say. Don’t mess up Nayeon’s head, okay? I love her, and she deserves you to love her as much as she loves you.” Yeah, Mina knew that all too well. Their goodbye wasn’t as sweet as Tzuyu and Nayeon’s. But Tzuyu knew why. She was caught in a love triangle without ever knowing it. She loved Nayeon and subconsciously she tried to sabotage their marriage to have Nayeon all to herself. But Nayeon didn’t want her and probably never did. Nayeon wanted Mina. It took Tzuyu a while to realize her feelings. The reason she wanted to hurt Nayeon was because she thought that would mean Nayeon would leave Mina and the two of them could run off together. Childish, she was aware. 

The time it took to get over Mina was almost instant. The time it took to get over Nayeon, too much time to count. She had been so nice and kind and gentle and not-so-gentle when the time called for it. It was like someone had pulled a knife out of her heart. The month of ignoring Nayeon felt even worse now that the girl wasn’t in her life. Of course, she was guilty about it, all the time she and Nayeon could have been making happy memories with each other alongside Mina, but they chose not to because dance class was fun. It was hard. As much as Mina and Nayeon were having a hard time adjusting to staying together, Tzuyu was having a hard time staying away. She had to adjust to regular life without them. She recognized she didn’t like living with others that much anymore. Not now that there weren’t two women to cuddle next to. Of course, she could ask her roommates except that would be hella weird to bring up. She didn’t sleep the same for some time. And then she decided to move out. Chaeyoung and Dahyun could live on their own, but Tzuyu was unsure if she was able to. 

“I still think about her sometimes,” Nayeon voiced once they were both ready and willing to talk about Tzuyu. “Did you really love her? Like, seriously,” Mina asked as she fed Nayeon whipped cream. “In some ways, I think so. But it wasn’t ‘love’ yet. I think eventually I could have loved Tzuyu with enough time. If factors weren’t keeping me tied to you, that is.” Mina laughed and fed herself the dessert topping, “What factors are those?” Nayeon fake yawned before kissing her wife, “That pesky little document that says we’re married. Or that jealousy thing in my brain. Or the fact that I want you all to myself. Or the way you scream my name and ONLY my name.” Mina scrunched her nose, “Like, nayeon?” The girl shook her head and moved closer, “A little louder, Babe.” Mina tried again, “Nayeon?” She shook her head again. “OH YES, NAYEON!” The girl whose name was shouted across the room pounced on her, “That’s the one.”

Tzuyu still missed them. She still thought about them when doing mundane tasks, but some things in life didn’t work out. She was sure their relationship was never supposed to last, but that didn’t matter. She wasn’t a sugar baby anymore. Her last sugar parents were Mina and Nayeon and she didn’t plan on having more. She had made enough money from them to not work for a few years if she wanted to. Tzuyu had other plans, however. She wanted to start a business, and she hoped it would be successful. She lived alone then, but her friends were over so much that they practically lived there. Tzuyu was happy about that. If there was a way for Mina and Nayeon to stay in her life also she would have been ecstatic, yet she was sure they hated her for ruining things between them. 

The couple walked together with their arms linked in a nearby park. Dog owners passed by every so often; their dogs bouncing along in the fall air without a care. Nayeon put her head on Mina’s shoulder, “Buy me a dog, Babe.” Mina was ready to jump through hoops for Nayeon since they had made up. Now their dynamic of give and take was a lot more balanced then it had been previously. “What kind? I’ll get you any breed you want. Just say the word.” Nayeon made them stop to look at the changing leaves on a tree, “I think I want to adopt one from a shelter, though.” Mina agreed and said they could go that afternoon. “We can handle a dog, right?” Nayeon spoke out hoping the answer was a resounding yes. “Of course! If you want a dog, then I want a dog. Our yard is big enough, I’m home enough to give adequate walks, we have enough love between us to give a dog a loving home. I promise.” 

They walked between the two rows of dogs who needed homes. Mina wanted to take them all home. All their panting as they watched their potential owners made her heart gush. “Maybe we should take two home?” Mina asked as Nayeon tried petted one through the metal fence. Nayeon would have been fine with that. Maybe they could even care for three together. They were too cute to only choose one. “No, he’s so cute,” Nayeon let out in a loud voice. The people who worked there said they could walk him, but they continued looking before heading outside with any of the dogs. 

“Him.” “It’s him.” Both wives said at the same time. One dog had his ear turned to the side while they stared at him. “Excuse me, what’s his name?” Nayeon asked. The worker laughed, “That’s Gucci. Her previous owners couldn’t take care of her and they thought she was a boy until it was too late. Unfortunately, she’s on hold at the moment.” The dog’s fluffy brown ears fluttered, and she let out one small bark. “I guess, we have to keep looking,” Nayeon sighed out as they continued looking over the animals. They had a few dogs in mind and walked them outside. The couple decided to come back later when they had made a good decision. “But that dog, he’s supposed to be ours, Mina. I feel it,” Nayeon said in the car on the way back home. Mina carefully reached her hand across to grab Nayeon’s while she drove, “We’ll have to see, but I know what you mean. Maybe today, she feels like our dog, but tomorrow another will be at the shelter.” Nayeon squeezed Mina’s hand and agreed. 

“You kept those?” Dahyun asked Tzuyu who had photos up in her bedroom. Photos of her family, photos of her friends from high school, photos of her with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Dahyun was pointing at the ones full of their shared memories. Chaeyoung proudly showing off her art next to Tzuyu’s head. The friends posing together after a night of them hanging out. “Of course, I couldn’t have gotten rid of them because I changed homes. I love those photos.” Dahyun looked closer, “I looked stupid in this one.” Tzuyu knew the photo she was talking about without even looking, “You look goofy in that one. It shows your personality. That’s my favorite actually.” Dahyun stared at all of them, most she had seen before. “These are cute,” Dahyun said and it made Tzuyu look up. They were the pictures Nayeon had taken while she was staying with them. The pictures of them playing in the snow at the cabin and Tzuyu cuddled in Mina’s arms when they had fallen back asleep one morning. There were more. A lot more pictures of all three of them. Tzuyu wasn’t ready to get rid of them yet. She still treasured each of those pictures and would be devastated if something happened to them. “Yeah, I think they’re cute, too. Nayeon really knew how to capture our beauty. I love the ones she took.” 

Dahyun hopped from Tzuyu’s bed, the pictures hung above it. “Do you think things could have worked out?” Tzuyu shook her head, “No, but sometimes I wish. There were too many factors. It was almost impossible, but I wish there was something that would let me see them. I miss talking to them. Laughing with them. They were my friends who happened to also be my lovers. And losing a friend usually feels worse. I just hope they’re doing well now.” 

And doing well they were. Nayeon was still annoyed that they couldn’t bring the dog they really wanted home. “Babe, you can’t buy the shelter? And then we can ban whoever has dibs on our dog. And then the dog is ours.” Mina laughed, “You want me to buy an entire animal shelter for one dog we saw for five minutes.” Nayeon thought about it, “I’m not hearing you say that you can’t buy the shelter.” Mina could buy it, but it seemed pointless. “We’ll see another dog and you’ll fall in love with them even more.” Nayeon was sure that Mina was right. “What about extortion?” Nayeon jokingly whispered. “That’s illegal,” Mina intertwined and undid her fingers with Nayeon’s, doing this almost absentmindedly. “You’re a good defender, so you can keep us out of jail. I want that dog,” Nayeon said anyway. 

Tzuyu’s business model was coming along. She spent all day and night thinking about it. She could still need funding from others, but she had hope that it was a business that was needed. It wasn’t fashion or anything along those lines. Not makeup or shoes. It was something deeper that she had been thinking about since she started her life as a sugar baby. 

When they had time, Mina and Nayeon went around to all the shelters in their towns and it was true that there were other dogs they had both fallen for, but not like the immediate reaction they had with Gucci. They visited the animal shelter with Gucci last. The two of them silently wished the dog was still there. She was THEIR dog, for what reason? It didn’t matter.

The worker wasn’t surprised to see the wives but was happy they had decided to come back. “The dog you wanted, the previous family said they weren’t able to take him. If you two were still interested.” Nayeon didn’t even let the worker finish, “Yes, we’re still interested.” They smiled at Nayeon then Mina before getting a leash. Mina pulled Nayeon by her chin to give her a quick kiss, “OUR DOG! I think I might cry.” Nayeon felt giddy, “Shh, act normal. They might think we’re crazy people.” The worker handed them the lease and walked them back to the fenced cages. The entire time Mina was bouncing up and down and pulling on Nayeon’s arm in excitement. She didn’t care who thought she was crazy. They played with the dog outside for as long as possible. Throwing a tennis ball and watching the small chihuahua chase it. Nayeon picked her up, “Yes, she’s our little dog. Isn’t that right, Gucci?” The dog panted and wiggled herself free to play more.

Tzuyu stared at her wall-length mirror. Her outfit wasn’t the best, but she liked it enough. She pulled at the Gucci belt on her waist. One of the first things Mina and Nayeon had bought her together. The first time Nayeon had flirted with her and definitely shown her possessive side. They should have known then in hindsight. Tzuyu remembered how she had blushed from touching Nayeon alone. She felt so young back then. It was like Nayeon and Mina showed her the entire world in such a short time. And now she was ready to go on a date with someone else. A real date. A real date with someone who didn’t have a wife at home. It was time for her to officially move on from the two women who showed her what love was, no matter how complicated things had been. She pulled on the metal buckle one more time and realized how much she needed them in her life. She still wanted them in her life, but it was too farfetched. Maybe I did love them both. She didn’t know or care too much. In the back of her mind, she knew she did. 

“Can I pet that DAWG?” Nayeon almost wanted to scream while Mina signed the papers and paid the fee. Mina laughed a little, so her signature was messed up, “I told you to get rid of your Tik Tok.” Nayeon shrugged it off and wrapped her arm around Mina’s shoulders, “How do you know that’s from Tik Tok if you don’t have your own account, hmmm? Can I pet that DAWG?” Mina ignored her while they were handed their new pet. On the ride back home, it had become so infectious that even their new dog was confused. Mina started it. Her country accent was a little better, “Can I pet that DAWG?” Then it was Nayeon’s turn, “Can I pet that DAWG?” They went back and forth sharing laughs and joy from a random Tik Tok they had seen months ago and the fact that they could take home the dog that they wanted. They had to stop by the store to buy food and bowls and dog beds, but Gucci didn’t seem to mind as she happily walked up and down the aisles.

Nayeon laid her head on Mina’s stomach in bed, “What if we renamed her?” Mina didn’t want it, “But Gucci is a good name.” Nayeon knew she probably shouldn’t say this, but she wanted to. “Can we name her Yoda?” Mina scrunched her eyebrows a little, “You want to name our dog after a safe word we used to have with Tzuyu?” Nayeon nodded without looking at her, “That. Nothing of Tzuyu is in our life anymore and for good reason. But she was such a big part of both of our lives.” Mina was still a little iffy, “But you couldn’t have chosen another name that wasn’t tied to our threesomes.” Nayeon shook her head, “I like Yoda.” It didn’t bother Mina at all, but she was curious, “If that’s what you want, we can call her Yoda.” Nayeon straddled her wife and stuck her tongue inside Mina’s mouth with no warning. “You’re the best. And you’re beautiful. And I love you,” Mina said between wet kisses. Nayeon gave a cheesy grin. Things were finally back. Just Mina and Nayeon together. Tzuyu had altered their life and a small piece of her was still able to stay.

“I don’t think I can while she’s looking at me,” Nayeon whispered, keeping eye contact with their dog. Yoda had lived with them for weeks with Mina teaching her tricks, but the dog always seemed to know when the couple was having sex. It was extremely weird. “Yoda, go home,” Mina looked up and the dog listened when they met eyes. “You just have to say that. She knows where home is now, Baby,” Mina continued while their dog walked downstairs to her crate. Mina closed the door behind them. She turned the vibrator in her hands back on with a smirk. “I don’t trust you with that thing,” Nayeon spoke out with a joking huff. Mina lightly smacked Nayeon’s shin, “Yes, you do. Now, relax.” Nayeon didn’t want to until Mina pressed the battery-powered machine against the girl’s body. “Oh,” was the only thing that Nayeon could utter. “Oh? OH.” Mina wanted to laugh at Nayeon’s stubbornness, but she kept her chuckles to herself. “Hold this,” Mina told her and brought Nayeon’s hand to the wand to press against herself. “Wait,” Nayeon let out but her heart couldn’t stop beating faster. Mina started to kiss her thighs, waiting but also not. “What are you waiting for?” Mina asked her wife. “Shh, I have an idea. Come here,” Nayeon pulled Mina up to her lips, but she went for Mina’s neck instead. “Your horny ideas are never great.” Nayeon lightly growled and bit Mina, “All my ideas are great. Now just lay right… there.” Mina was laying on top of Nayeon’s body where the wand connected the wives both between them. “OHH,” was all Mina said. Nayeon bragged about being a genius before they both stopped caring about ideas and focused on each other. “You’re seriously the most beautiful person on the planet. You know that, right?” Nayeon said it a lot, so Mina was sure. She nodded anyway, her face flushed and smiling before the muscles took control and her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape.

“I have a better idea,” Mina told Nayeon after she gained her wits. Nayeon tried to stare at her as Mina made her keep hold of the wand. Mina used both her hands like the ambidextrous person she clearly was not. Two fingers gently pressed inside with her right hand and her thumb pressed like a button underneath with her left hand. Every point of pleasure on Nayeon’s body was being pressed like she was a joycon controller. Nayeon didn’t mind; she was experiencing a lot of joy. Nayeon kept the vibrating wand against the most important point of pleasure, the one with thousands of nerve endings, and she had full control over it. It was too much and not enough, crazy how that happens. It was like that the whole time until Nayeon started to see those beautiful stars, not even metaphorical ones either. Bright and Beautiful stars. “Nayeon, you…” The older wife shook her head, “Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Mina looked at her hands with a smirk, “It was kind of hot.” Nayeon was still trying to run and hide, “No, shut up. Please shut up. It’s embarrassing.” Mina licked up the remnants, “Do you think you can do it again?” Nayeon shook her head and hid behind her hands, “Please stop talking. Please. Please. Stop talking.” Mina found it funny that Nayeon was so embarrassed, “I didn’t know you could squirt. What does it feel like?” She felt like screaming, “I’m never talking to you again, I swear.” Mina went back to work, now that a challenge had presented itself. “I’ll still love you no matter how much you squirt,” Mina joked out and it just made Nayeon even more lightheartedly angry. “I’m leaving,” she said but she wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Tzuyu’s date asked her. Tzuyu gave a happy smile, “My life has been pretty boring. I can probably name all the eventful stages in my life on one hand.” It was a lie, but it was far easier than the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official ending. I’m gonna write a two-part epilogue and yes, Tzunami meet in the epilogue four years later. And Nayeon will get the child I have been not-so-subtly bringing up that she wants.
> 
> As much as Nayeon and Mina took time to heal and build their relationship back, Tzuyu took time to heal and move on. She realizes things would have never worked out between the three of them. I promise Tzuyu is doing fine, but she misses their friendship, just as Minayeon miss her in their life.   
> NaTzu would have never worked out. Theoretically, it could have been cute, but remember that Nayeon loves Mina like A LOT. She would have always been thinking about Mina.  
> Nayeon's emotions are written as confusing and conflicting because that's how she really feels. She's conflicted about everything but chooses Mina and their marriage. Love has its ups and downs and there wasn't a real reason for Nayeon to leave because Mina was actively trying to fix things.   
> Tzuyu is happy. Minayeon are happy. But they miss being in each other's lives. That is all.


	11. 1+1(+1)=3

4 years later

“Netflix?” They were both tired of Netflix. It felt like they had watched every series that the streaming service had to offer, but they hadn’t scratched the surface. It didn’t matter. Nayeon was tired of searching. Mina was tired of searching. “Are you tired?” Nayeon asked and made a lousy attempt at walking her fingers up Mina’s leg. “Too tired for that,” Mina told her. Nayeon agreed and pulled her hand back, “Yeah, same.” I’m bored, they both thought. 

“Does Yoda need a walk?” Nayeon asked the question but she already knew the answer. They had played in the backyard together for over an hour. Mina watching from the air-conditioned house while she played on a new gaming system. “Nope. He’s asleep,” Mina said. 

Life was a constant repeat of the day before for them. They woke up, they went to work, they came home, they cooked, they ate, they cuddled while watching tv, then they fell asleep. Repeat after repeat. They didn’t know when they had made their life such a routine. Nothing spontaneous anymore. No surprises. No thrills. Their relationship wasn’t stale, but it was how people talked about marriage. You start getting lazy, stop giving the world to the other person, stop trying as hard now that there wasn’t a reason. “I know! We make that dessert you were watching on tv the other day,” Nayeon spoke up. “We did that yesterday,” Mina reminded her. “Right,” Nayeon sighed out before continuing, “It was good.” Their dog, Yoda, barked after waking up from her nap. Even the dog was bored enough to bark for no reason. She never really barked unless a mailman was at their front door. 

“There’s a market street festival next week. We can go to that,” Mina suggested but Nayeon slid her body from the couch to the floor, “But I’m bored today. Can we get another dog?” Mina stared at the girl slumped at her feet, “Do you want another dog?” Nayeon shook her head, “I don’t want to get a dog out of boredom, but I want something to do. Come to the gym with me.” Mina shrugged and agreed. The gym was her archnemesis, so she never went but somehow her body was always in better shape than Nayeon’s. “Wait. Seriously?” Mina nodded at Nayeon’s question and the girl happily kissed her. “When I outrun you, I don’t want to see tears, Babe.” Mina held out her hand to pull Nayeon up, “I won’t cry, but if I win, we’re going for milkshakes.” Nayeon stood fully after grabbing Yoda. “All those lost calories…” Nayeon let out. “Why are you worried? You should win,” Mina told her. 

After two miles on the indoor track at their gym, Mina still managed to win. “How… are you… so… fast? All you do… is… play… video games… all day,” Nayeon huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. “MILKSHAKES!” Mina shouted, still running circles around Nayeon. “You don’t want to go for another half mile? I still have too much energy.” Nayeon scoffed and still tried to get her breathing back, “No, save that energy for when we lift weights tomorrow.” Mina pouted, “Tomorrow?” Nayeon nodded before wrapping her sweaty arm around Mina. She felt slimy and gross but didn’t push Nayeon off her. 

“What kind did you get again?” Mina asked as she looked over the pretty colors of Nayeon’s milkshake in its clear glass chalice. “I asked them to mix blueberry and peach cobbler together, you want some?” Mina responded by grabbing Nayeon’s glass and putting the straw against her lips. “What’s yours?” Nayeon said as she was about to take a sip. “Mint chocolate and coconut.” Nayeon immediately let the straw fall from her mouth, “Why would you do such a blasphemous thing? Why would you mix something so great with… coconut?” Mina took her drink back, “Yours tastes good.” Nayeon nodded in satisfaction as she drank some more of her own. “You’re cute,” Mina spoke and Nayeon innocently pointed at herself as if she had never heard it before. “Don’t be so loud or people will think we’re in love, eww.” Mina made a cute face as she bit her straw, “I love you, Nayeon.” The girl shook her head, “Well, now you just want people to be jealous of us.” 

“Did you let Yoda out?” Mina asked next to her wife. Nayeon hung her head as they both heard their dog scratching and whining at the back door. “I’m sorry, buddy,” Nayeon yelled when she pulled herself from their bed in her pajamas. She opened the back door, so she could do her business. The dog forgave easily and circled her bed before plopping to sleep. “You didn’t bring her up here to sleep?” Mina yawned out and curled into a ball. Nayeon made Mina big spoon her, “She’s probably mad at me. I didn’t want to bother her.” Mina laughed, “She’s a dog…”  
Nayeon shrugged, “She was mad. I could sense it.” The dog was fine and happy to sleep anywhere in their house. She even trotted her way up the stairs in the middle of the night and whined until one of them pulled her up to the bed with them. 

“Are we still doing that festival tomorrow?” A week had gone by and Mina wanted to know if they were sleeping in or not. “Yeah, I can buy you another cactus or we can get a succulent,” the older wife danced as she said the word ‘succulent’. “You’d buy me another cactus?” Nayeon nodded, “I’d buy you the entire world’s cacti for you.” Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s waist, “You know exactly the right words to say to a girl.” 

“Do they allow dogs?” Nayeon looked at Yoda and preemptively grabbed the dog’s leash. “Yeah, especially such a tiny one like ours,” Mina yelled from upstairs. She was still looking for a good pair of shoes. None of them seemed to be going well with what she was wearing. “You get to go on a trip with us today,” Nayeon said as she bounced the chihuahua up and down in her arms. 

They could hear musicians and bands from their car before they saw people. It took a while for Mina to find parking, but they were parked close enough where they could see the booths that artists had set up to showcase their art on sale. The three of them walked the streets, Yoda strutting like she owned the city. The small dog yapped loudly when a stranger was too close to her owners, but she was all bark and no bite. They looked over the art from their community. People were extremely talented. “Paint me a portrait,” Nayeon joked from across the built tent that housed the art. “I can’t paint,” Mina told her as they moved on to the next stand full of paintings and sculptures. “That’s a lie. You can do everything,” Nayeon sweetly said and let Mina take control of the leash. “That’s a nice sentiment, but I promise you won’t like the portrait I make you.” Art was never Mina’s forte. 

“Perfume for the beautiful lady?” someone asked from his stand. Nayeon walked closer with Mina following behind. They both chose one to smell and they were decent, but nothing special. “Try this one,” the man that ran the outdoor shop handed Nayeon one and she wafted the scent without hesitation. It was so strong that Nayeon was sure she had lost all her senses. “Babe, I think I’m blind,” she tried whispering as she grabbed Mina’s hand. Mina led them away with Nayeon’s eyes still closed. She had to walk in the crowded streets trusting her wife fully until Mina told her to sit. Nayeon opened her eyes and was managing to get a sense of smell back. She rubbed her eyes and looked for Mina who had disappeared from her view. I’m blind and my wife has left me, I guess I’ll die, Nayeon thought without speaking it. 

“Hey,” someone tapped on her shoulder, but with the crowded people and music, she couldn’t recognize the voice well. “Mina, how could you leave me here-” It wasn’t Mina who had tapped her shoulder. “Um, hi,” the girl said again with a shy smile. I think I’ve really gone blind or I’m losing it, yep, I’m losing it for real, Nayeon decided. “Nayeon?” the girl waved her hand in front of Nayeon’s face, but it didn’t help get her out of the trance she was in. “Nayeon, I grabbed you a water. Sorry it took so long. The lines are starting to get- Tzuyu?” The girl smiled at Mina, “It’s been a while, huh?”

Nayeon stood next to Mina and picked up their dog, “Yeah, it’s been- it’s been- a while, yes.” Tzuyu had a small child’s hand holding tightly onto hers and the girl was hiding behind Tzuyu’s legs. “And who might this be?” Nayeon kneeled down a little and said it in a calm voice. The child smiled but hid her face more behind Tzuyu’s pants from shyness. Tzuyu picked the girl up. She seemed to be three or four, but Nayeon wasn’t too good with ages. “Evelyn, say hi to Nayeon and Mina.” The girl giggled and looked over the two adults in front of her, “hi” she spoke in the smallest voice. “Hi,” Mina and Nayeon said back instantly, the brightness and glee of the child making them smile. “I didn’t think it had been that long,” Mina said under her breath. 

“Did you want to walk with us? Catch up a little?” Nayeon let her dog back to the ground. Tzuyu smiled and hugged Evelyn tighter, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Mina and Nayeon avoided the questions they wanted to ask the most and it definitely pertained to the girl being carried in Tzuyu’s arms. “So, what have you been up to lately? What’s your job? What is just…?” Tzuyu smiled her bright smile again, the one she wore when Mina told her she loved her. “Yeah, with the money I made with you two, I was actually able to start my own business. I run a nonprofit now. It mostly focuses on sex workers who are looking for a way out. I help them find housing, try to get them off the streets, help them find better jobs. It was something I didn’t think we had but we needed.” Mina and Nayeon nodded, “We’re happy for you.” 

“Yeah, it’s something I find important and love doing. And without you two, I probably would have never been able to do something like that. In a way, you saved me from so I could save others.” Mina shook her head and pulled lightly on Yoda’s leash to bring her back closer, “I think you were able to do it on your own. I think you were able to do whatever you wanted if you put your mind to it.” 

“Yoda, don’t eat that,” Nayeon pulled her away from a hot dog that had fallen on the ground. “Yoda?” Tzuyu smirked lightly, remembering where the name had come from. Nayeon stuttered out, “Yeah, it was. Yeah.” Tzuyu let Evelyn down to walk by herself, “You named your dog after…?” Nayeon gulped down the water Mina had brought her, “Yeah… it was…” Evelyn pulled Tzuyu by her hand to a colorful table with rainbow pinwheels and kites, “Chew-ee, look at these. I want one.” Mina offered to buy it for the child, but Tzuyu said it was okay, “I have it. I think you bought me enough to last a lifetime.” Nayeon gulped down more water and Mina sighed, “Yeah, about that…” Tzuyu shook her head, “It’s fine. I promise. There are no harsh feelings.” She paid the lady and handed Evelyn a five-winged pinwheel, each wing having a different color. The child blew on it and watched as the wheel turned around and around. She laughed, not noticing all three grownups paying attention to only her. 

“Chew-ee, up up,” the girl lifted her arms in the air to urge Tzuyu to pick her up. “When did… Is it okay to ask…? I mean…. You don’t have to answer… How old is she?” Nayeon was still stuttering. “Evelyn, show them how old you are.” The girl held up three fingers, looked at her hand like it was a foreign object, then changed it to four. “i’m four,” she spoke. Tzuyu clarified, “She just had her birthday a short while ago.” Mina and Nayeon nodded not saying much else. They had walked past most of the booths and stands, not really giving any real attention to what they were selling or advertising. “chew-ee, I’m hungry.” Mina pointed to where all the mobile food kiosks were stationed. All the food was either chocked full of sugar or not suitable enough for a four-year-old’s diet. “There’s a few decent restaurants around here. Jeongyeon and I used to hang near here in law school,” Mina stated and led them to it after Tzuyu agreed to go. 

Once they had made it to the restaurant and found a table, Evelyn leaned down to pet Yoda. The dog didn’t bark or make a sound. Their dog waited patiently as Evelyn pulled at her ears a little too rough. “Be soft, Evelyn. Yoda feels pain just like you do,” Tzuyu told her. Evelyn looked up at Tzuyu “like when I fell off my bike yesterday and got a boo-boo?” She answered with a nod, “Exactly like that, kiddo.” Evelyn stood and wearily tried multiple attempts to climb in the ‘grown-up chair.’ “but you said, i could get double desserts because i had been so good,” the tiny girl with dark hair to her shoulders pouted. Tzuyu smiled, “You’re right, I think your memory might be better than mine. Remind me when we get home, okay?” The food came as Evelyn nodded with a satisfied smile. 

Is she her sister, or maybe cousin, or it could be her daughter, Mina thought about it. The years made sense. It wasn’t impossible. “She lives with you? If you don’t mind me asking,” Mina asked. “Yeah, for now. She’s my foster kid until we find her a permanent home. Her mom has had a hard life. It’s taking her a lot longer to escape sex work than a lot of the other women I work with. It took a little while for me to be certified to be a foster parent, but I didn’t want Evelyn getting lost in the system after I laid eyes on her.” The child had messy hands after less than five minutes of eating and Tzuyu grabbed a napkin to wipe them off, “Evelyn, you know what I say?” The girl delicately took the napkin from Tzuyu and wiped her own hands clean, “clean hands when eating, messy hands during playtime.” Tzuyu nodded and fed herself. Maybe I do want this kind of domestic life, Mina told herself. Questioning whether she wanted children for the first time. 

The child was wobbly and unsteady in Tzuyu’s arms. She kept trying to wiggle free no matter how Tzuyu held her. They had finished eating and had walked around the market festival for a little longer. Evelyn was wailing and crying in the girl’s hold as she tried to steady the poor tired baby. Mina knew in that moment that there was a reason she didn’t question having kids. “She’s just tired. Usually I don’t keep her out this long. I was a little selfish,” Tzuyu said as they walked to her car together. “Um, can I try?” Nayeon shyly asked. Tzuyu gently handed her the crying child and Evelyn immediately wrapped her legs and arms tightly around Nayeon. “mama,” the wife holding the baby thought she heard it but decided it wasn’t real. Nayeon rocked her up and down, this coming naturally too her, “Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are…” During the walk back, with Nayeon’s singing and rocking, Evelyn had fallen asleep. Mina helped Tzuyu with the car seat as Nayeon continued to bounce her up and down. 

Nayeon put Evelyn in the car seat and smiled at Tzuyu. “Will we see you again?” Mina asked, understanding if Tzuyu said no. Tzuyu had wished to lay eyes on Mina and Nayeon at least once since she first left and said her goodbyes. Now, there was a chance for them to have some sort of relationship and the girl could barely hide how fast she wanted to say yes. “Of course! Let me give you both my new number.” Before Tzuyu left, Nayeon grabbed her wrist, “Does Evelyn’s mom look like me… perhaps?” Tzuyu shook her head and looked through the window at the sleeping preschooler, “But I guess Evelyn looks a lot like you. I’ve never realized it until now.” 

Nayeon said her goodbyes and then Mina did as well. They both had thoughts about Evelyn and how the tiny child touched their hearts, but the wives didn’t voice them. “Umm, so about that cactus…?” Mina tried to joke, but she was also trying to process feelings about children she thought she had been certain of. “Yeah,” was all the other wife could say.

“I want kids, Mina. I think we need to have that conversation.” Mina had been purposely avoiding talking about it in the car. She had been choosing names to call her cactus instead. It was easier to do that than to stop imagining Nayeon putting their kids to sleep or chasing after them in the yard or tickling them until they were out of breath. She had been so sure. She had been so sure that Nayeon had been sure. “She called me mama, Mina. You don’t understand… I don’t understand… it just felt right.” But Mina did understand. She had been watching Nayeon and Evelyn the whole time. The way that Evelyn immediately put her head on Nayeon’s shoulder; her cries didn’t stop, but they lessened. That kind of feeling where Nayeon putting the child in her car seat set her heart on fire, but by some domestic emotion she wasn’t used to. Tzuyu buckling in Evelyn to make sure the girl was safe in the backseat made Mina finally realize what people felt when they swooned about having ‘Baby Fever.’

“I’m not saying no,” Mina made sure Nayeon was listening, “but I need a few days. That is all.”

“Yoda, go potty,” Mina let her out as she sipped on her chamomile tea from a mug Nayeon had jokingly bought her one Mother’s Day. The joke seemed a little too real as Mina stared at the writing ‘World’s Best Mom.’ I think I want kids, too. They were only her thoughts, but she somehow felt like a whole new person. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” she yelled once she had drained her mug completely of the tea. The dog strutted inside with a large stick covered in dirt, but Mina told her to leave it. Yoda cried in protest for a second before leaving the stick outside and running her paws up the stairs. I’d be the strict parent, wouldn’t I? And Nayeon would obviously be the fun one, ughhh. 

The next afternoon was kind of chaotic for them. “We should text Tzuyu, but what if she was being overly nice by giving us her new number? What if she doesn’t actually want us to call and did this as a courtesy? Or what if she secretly hates us for what we did and she…” Nayeon felt like she was going insane from Mina’s crazy rambling, “Babe, breathe. You just have to type ‘Hi, this is Mina and Nayeon’ and press send. She doesn’t have to message if she doesn’t want to talk to us and we should understand that, yes?” Nayeon was panicking just as much as her wife, but they had played rock, paper, scissors to see whose phone they used. Her stress was reduced a little because they had to use Mina’s. “I mean I’m sure she’s already stressed from the baby. I don’t want her to be even more-” Nayeon kissed her to shut her up, “We can do this. It’s just one message.” The message in question making Mina’s palms sweat while she gripped her phone tighter. “Why does it feel like we’re about to message a crush. I feel so stupid,” Mina started typing and Nayeon looked it over. “Okay?” Mina asked. Nayeon kissed her lips one more time before pressing the send button, “Okay.”

Tzuyu chuckled at the message. She hadn’t expected much. She hoped they would have messaged or called, but they had their own lives. She didn’t want to bother them if she would have been too much. Especially now that she had her beautiful kid who was asleep next to her. ‘Hi Mina and Nayeon. I’m Chou Tzuyu’ she messaged back. They texted for a while before deciding to call each other. Both taking the time to continue catching up on the other’s lives. “chew-eee, who is that?” Nayeon and Mina both heard on speakerphone. “You remember the ladies we met yesterday?” The line was silent, but a freshly woken Evelyn nodded her head. “We used to be friends a long time ago.” Evelyn hugged the blanket around herself tighter, “why’d you stop?” That was a good question, but Tzuyu knew the answer to it. All three of them did. Tzuyu changed the subject and asked Evelyn if she wanted to paint that afternoon, and the girl immediately screamed out a ‘yes.’ She hopped off the tall bed she was used to sleeping in because she hated her own and went to grab her art supplies. “i hope i never lose friends,” she said in a tiny voice before stumbling to her room, the blanket with her favorite cartoon character still tight in her arms. Yeah, Tzuyu agreed, losing friends sucks. 

“We know you’re probably busy, but we were wondering if you wanted…” Nayeon didn’t even have time to finish before Tzuyu stepped in, “Yes, please.” Nayeon continued, “Yeah, we were thinking coffee, but maybe not because of Evelyn.” Tzuyu checked her calendar quickly before answering, “Could we try to do something with Evelyn? I don’t like to leave her with a babysitter if I don’t have to. I know Mina isn’t too fond of kids, though.” Mina spoke into the phone, “No, it’s okay. I…” she wasn’t ready to say she wanted kids yet, “If you have to bring Evelyn, I’d be more than happy to see her.”

Evelyn screamed and tried to protect herself by hiding behind Tzuyu, but Nayeon easily reached around and grabbed her. “chew-ee, do something. dragon Ny is about to eat me.” Nayeon picked the girl up and opened her mouth wide, “My strength is far better than a knight such as yourself, Evelyn.” She pretended to eat the girl's arm as Tzuyu and Mina talked amongst one another. “queen, you have to save me or the dragon’s going to burn down your castle,” she urged Mina to do something. Mina slashed at Nayeon’s neck with a smirk. It didn’t hurt but it made the girl choke on air for a split second. Nayeon gently put Evelyn down before lowering her eyes on her wife. “Now, I will have to attack the Queen.” Evelyn ran behind Tzuyu again as Nayeon left the smallest of kisses on Mina’s cheek before she was pushed away. “Now, that the Queen is gone. I can finish off the knight. RAWR.” Evelyn screamed again and the two of them ran ahead. Nayeon was running slow so Evelyn could get some energy burned. 

“Were things hard for you back then? When you left?” Tzuyu shook her head as an answer but Mina stared harder, “Are you sure?” Nayeon had caught Evelyn and was carrying the small four-year-old across both her arms and was walking them back. “Of course, they were hard, but I think I needed to grow up a little anyway. I had to be on my own. I started a business, I fell in love a few more times, I got Evelyn. Life worked out for me.” Mina was made to hold Evelyn’s hand when Nayeon put the girl down. “do you and Ny love each other?” she asked out of the blue. “Of course, we do,” Mina told her and gave her hand a little squeeze. Nayeon stole the girl away again and suggested they play hide and seek in the park they were in.

“Are things hard now? With Evelyn? Is having a kid hard?” Tzuyu moved hair behind her ear, “Honestly yeah. It’s a struggle. And doing it alone, I don’t even have words for that. I have to cherish every day, though, because some nice perfectly put together family can come and take her without a moment’s notice. I know Evelyn tries to make things easier for me because of that. Because she knows it might not be permanent.” Evelyn was hiding behind a bush (not very well) and Nayeon was acting as if she had no idea where the girl had gone. “I think Evelyn is making me warm up to the idea of kids,” Mina mumbled. Tzuyu pretended she didn’t hear it, but it made her grin. It was evident Nayeon wanted this and she was good at it, too. 

“Okay, I’m ready to talk about it,” Mina told her wife before bed. “I thought I didn’t want them. I really did, but I was wrong, Mina.” The younger wife grabbed Nayeon’s hand, “I know it’s a lot different for us to change our minds. We can’t just start trying for a baby tomorrow, but I’ve changed my mind, too.” Nayeon wasn’t expecting that, “You want to have my babies?” she said sweetly, not expecting much. “My fear was never about THAT. I would love to have your babies,” Mina told her before Nayeon kissed off her smile. “Have I ever told you I love you?” Nayeon asked and Mina shook her head in a smug manner, “I don’t think so.”

The couple and their dog spent all their free time with Evelyn and Tzuyu. It wasn’t exactly like old times, Tzuyu kept her distance, but they spent time watching movies and laughing together like four years hadn’t passed. Nayeon and Tzuyu had been unconsciously or consciously avoiding each other when they all hung out together. It was like an unspoken rule was in place. Tzuyu didn’t know what that meant. Nayeon did, more or less, but she blamed it on wanting to spend more time with Evelyn. The child had the remote in her small hand and was sitting on Nayeon’s lap. Nayeon sat between Mina and Tzuyu like the old days. “Did you know that Tzuyu used to choose the movies for us? But now, you get to do it,” Nayeon told Evelyn who smiled brightly at Nayeon then Tzuyu then Mina. They all watched kids’ movies and cartoons together. Tzuyu kept herself from falling asleep, not wanting to wake up on Nayeon’s shoulder or Mina and Nayeon’s couch or even worse their bed. She liked having them back, but she wasn’t ready to fall for them again. Not if Mina and Nayeon were committed to each other. “I like it here,” Evelyn said as she wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s neck and resting her head near Nayeon’s shoulder blade before falling asleep. Yeah, for right now, with you, Mina, and Tzuyu, I like it here, too. Nayeon thought. 

“mina mina mina mina,” she was being led by the tiny girl and she found it fascinating how strong the four-year-old was. “Yes yes yes, Evelyn,” Mina responded as she was led to the garage. “i wanted to show you my bike. chew-ee and chae painted it for me,” Evelyn said as she hopped on her bike still decked out with training wheels. Mina marveled at the frame. It was a whole landscape like a Bob Ross painting. “Wow,” was all Mina had words for. Evelyn nodded and pointed at a happy little tree, “i did this one.” Mina bent to inspect it closer, “You did? Don’t tell Tzuyu or Chaeyoung but I think that’s the best one,” she whispered. Evelyn felt proud and asked Mina to watch her as she biked around Tzuyu’s neighborhood. 

Nayeon and Tzuyu were left alone inside the house after Mina had been dragged away. There was mostly silence as Nayeon looked at the white walls and white couch and white tv stand, “How do you keep everything so immaculate with Evelyn running around?” Tzuyu had never realized it until it was pointed out, “Evelyn’s a good kid, maybe? Our bedrooms upstairs are a mess, believe me. I guess she knows not to mess up downstairs because guests come over.” She had grown so much, was independent, was taking care of a child, and doing an excellent job of it. Nayeon would be lying if she said her unresolved feelings for Tzuyu had disappeared. But Mina and she were dealing with it and talking it over as much as they could. Nayeon picked up her tea sandwich that Tzuyu had made them all. Evelyn’s half-eaten one still left sitting on its plate. You could still see the one bite she took before abandoning it. 

“You have a…” Nayeon reached her arm close to Tzuyu’s face before slowly swiping a crumb from her bottom lip. Tzuyu grabbed Nayeon’s hand with her own, keeping Nayeon’s hand close to her lips. Just for a second longer, Tzuyu told herself as Nayeon stared deeply into her eyes. There were still unresolved feelings there for sure. Both of their hearts were racing, but they brushed it off. Nayeon took her hand from Tzuyu’s face but didn’t let go of Tzuyu’s hand. She held it tight as they walked outside. Mina didn’t even do a double-take at the hands locked together. She wasn’t even jealous when it came to Tzuyu being with Nayeon. Evelyn pushed herself off the bike that blended well with the skyline before making Mina pick her up and walk them over to where Tzuyu and Nayeon stood.

“Can you come over without Evelyn tonight? Nayeon and I need to talk to you about something.” Tzuyu had to find a babysitter on such short notice, but she found one just in time, even if she had to pay extra. “What is this about? Did you want another threesome?” Tzuyu joked as the three of them sat together. It all felt too professional. Too structured. “Well…” Nayeon tilted her head in false contemplation and joked back, but Mina rolled her eyes, “Nayeon.” She put up her hands in surrender, “Jokes, jokes. She still doesn’t like my humor,” Nayeon whispered directed at Tzuyu. “No, it’s about Evelyn.” When Mina said it, Tzuyu was all ears. 

“We love having her here. And we know that she doesn’t have a permanent home yet, so we were wondering if we could all talk about adopting her. She can still stay in your life and we want her in ours, too,” Mina said. Nayeon spoke up, “Obviously you don’t have to say anything right now, but we want you to think about it. I think all three of us could parent her well.” Tzuyu thought about it. It would mean Evelyn was still in her life. It would possibly mean Evelyn’s birth mother could still be in her life. And she trusted Mina and Nayeon. Each time they hung out together showed how well they would do with her. “You would still want me in her life?” Tzuyu asked and Nayeon immediately nodded, “Of course! Evelyn loves you and we wouldn’t take that away.” Hell, even I still love you. And I don’t want you going anywhere.

“The process is gonna take time. And I’d understand if you two changed your mind, but thank you,” Tzuyu smiled with little tears shimmering in her eyes. 

She was able to adopt Evelyn on her own, but she wanted to give her the best chance in life. And if that meant a more stable family taking her away, then so be it. Tzuyu never thought the stable family would be the two women she loved from four years ago. 

Tzuyu paid the babysitter, even though Evelyn wasn’t in bed yet. She was grasping her blanket with her thumb in her mouth. “Evelyn, you’re a big girl now. You can’t suck on your thumb anymore,” Tzuyu told her as she pulled the girl’s hand away from her mouth. “sorry, chew-ee.”

“Did you have fun with your babysitter?” Evelyn dropped her blanket, shook her head, and then picked it back up, “she wouldn’t let me build a pillow fort.” Tzuyu chuckled and asked if Evelyn had brushed her teeth yet. The girl went to her bathroom without Tzuyu needing to tell her as she brushed her teeth for the night. When she was done, she used her short legs to hop up to Tzuyu’s bed. Her parental figure was already there, sitting cross-legged above her covers. Evelyn sat in front of her and copied her mannerisms including crossing her own legs in the ‘crisscross apple sauce’ way. “Do you like spending time with Nayeon and Mina?” Evelyn nodded to the question while reaching to grab her new doll, “i like playing with Ny and i like showing Mina my toys and art. she always goes, ‘wow.’ and I like when Mina ties my shoes and when Ny carries me on her back.” Evelyn pouted as she lifted her doll’s arms up and then put them back down, “i forgot to show Mina this one today.” 

“You know how you and I together might not be forever?” Tzuyu asked her. The girl becoming sullen and quiet before Tzuyu continued, “Mina and Nayeon really care about you. Today they talked about you possibly living with them and them eventually becoming your moms. Would you want that?” Evelyn pushed herself up and flopped on Tzuyu. “THEY WANT TO BE MY MOMS?!” Tzuyu laughed at the girl’s excitement, “Yep. Is that something you would want?” Evelyn repositioned some more until she had somehow ended up on Tzuyu’s back. “CALL THEM! CHEW-EE, PLEASE.” She should have done this in the morning, it was going to be so hard to put Evelyn to sleep now. Tzuyu managed to find her phone somewhere between the covers and pressed the dial button. “Hey Tzuyu, Nayeon and I are walking-” Evelyn didn’t care, “THANK YOU, MINA.” Mina laughed on the other end and rustling was heard before Nayeon’s voice was on the line as well, “I guess Tzuyu told you, huh?” Evelyn squirmed around some more, “Ny, you’re going to be my mama?” Mina and Nayeon were taking a nightly stroll with Yoda, their hands intertwined as Mina held the leash. “Yes, I really hope so, little monster,” Nayeon told her. 

It took Evelyn a while to figure that Tzuyu could stay in her life as well. The excitement of having a loving permanent home consuming the rest of her thoughts. In the morning it struck her, “you’re friends with Mina and Ny.” Tzuyu nodded as she fixed Evelyn’s shirt. The young girl had put it on inside out and it was also backward. “so, you’ll stay in my life, too. i can still sleepover here and hang out with you, right?” Tzuyu nodded, “That’s the plan.” Usually it was a struggle to get Evelyn to go to daycare. The worst part was her crying when Tzuyu had to leave, but today she had no troubles. She walked confidently to her cubby and put her lunch box in its place.

Tzuyu wasn’t leaving. It hadn’t hit her developing brain fully yet. Tzuyu wasn’t leaving. 

The process wasn’t the easiest, but Tzuyu had known that. It took months for Nayeon and Mina to get certified. They visited Evelyn’s birth mom every other week to make sure they were in good standing with each other. And to also make sure she would sign over the rights when the time came. They had to visit the adoption agency who was ‘in charge’ of Evelyn’s placement at least once a week. They had social worker checks and home checks and still, there was a chance that they were denied parenting the small girl that they loved. 

Evelyn had been sleeping at Mina and Nayeon’s house for months. At first, it was Tzuyu and her together to get her used to things. But then Tzuyu started to leave at night more and more. Evelyn was given her own bed and the guestroom was redecorated with toys and child art. Chaeyoung had plans to repaint the walls, but she had become too busy. 

“Go give Tzuyu a goodnight kiss,” Mina told the girl she had just dressed in pajamas. “goodnight chew-ee,” the girl yawned in Tzuyu’s arms before kissing her cheek. The girl coughed directly into Tzuyu’s ear, not intentionally, but forgetting to cover her mouth. Tzuyu was used to it. Evelyn pulled away from the tall girl’s hold and reached her arms out to be held by Mina. Both adults turned from each other to leave. Mina to put Evelyn to sleep and Tzuyu to drive to her house. “wait, Mina didn’t get a goodnight kiss from chew-ee,” Evelyn pouted, “and Ny didn’t either.” Tzuyu walked back across the hallway. She put her hand on Mina’s waist, not really sure why. Mina gritted her jaws as Tzuyu put her soft lips against her cheek. “Goodnight, Mina,” she whispered out and it made Mina shiver a little. “NAYEON, Evelyn wants you to come down,” Mina yelled up the stairs. The older wife had been working on something in her office. Sometimes it was faxing the adoption agency or sometimes it was pertaining to her job. 

Nayeon immediately found herself downstairs in front of her wife, Evelyn, and Tzuyu. “you didn’t get your goodnight kiss. you won’t have a goodnight’s rest,” Evelyn told her with her thumb in her mouth. Nayeon pulled the thumb away and stood in front of Tzuyu. “I need my goodnight’s rest, Tzu.” The kisses wouldn’t have meant anything with anyone else but being with Mina and Nayeon it felt complete. And they were all sure Evelyn knew it. Nayeon smugly pointed at her cheek and closed her eyes. “Goodnight Nayeon,” Tzuyu said before purposely leaving a kiss near the corner of Nayeon’s lip. She knew they were all putting Evelyn first and their confusing relationship last, but she couldn’t help herself. Evelyn smiled at them and then pointed up the stairs, “okay, i sleep now.” Mina headed up to read her a book and tuck her in. Mina had wanted them all to get back together secretly and in the back of her mind, but she was scared. They were all scared. 

“Goodnight Tzuyu,” Nayeon held onto the girl’s hand; looking down at their shared grasp and then back to her eyes. Maybe if I kiss her lips, then she’ll dream of me, Tzuyu thought mostly as a joke. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss both Nayeon and Mina. She wasn’t willing to try. It was enough for them to be back in her life and for them to be caring for Evelyn.

 _“The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, and after that he felt much better,_ ” Mina wasn’t done with the book they were reading but Evelyn’s eyes were shut tight. She lightly closed it and put it on top of the bookshelf next to Evelyn’s bed. “mom?” she pulled on Mina’s wrist. “Yes, sweetie?” She had never heard Evelyn call her or Nayeon mom. “can I call you mom?” Mina leaned in to leave a kiss on her forehead, “Of course you can. Get some rest.” She pulled the covers just underneath the girl’s chin. 

“mama? i had a bad dream,” Evelyn was pulling at Nayeon to wake her up. She wiped her eyes and pouted. “A bad dream?” Nayeon reached down and pulled the girl on the bed with them. Evelyn cuddled herself between Mina and Nayeon and nodded, “there were monsters and they wanted to eat me.” Mina instinctively pulled the covers over the girl’s body, her crawling into their bed wasn’t something new. “Then I don’t think you got enough goodnight kisses before bed. Kisses keep away the bad dreams because love doesn’t like bad things,” Nayeon attacked the child with kisses all over her face until she screamed out giggles and curled more into Mina. “can we stay at chew-ee’s tomorrow?” Mina and Nayeon both nodded before closing their eyes for the night. 

“Evelyn, eat all your food before you go play,” Tzuyu told her as she cleaned up the mess the preschooler had spilled of her juice. “but I’m not hungry. mom, i don’t want to,” she looked at Mina who was having none of that. “Do as Tzuyu says. She’s your mom as much as Nayeon and I are.” Evelyn sat back down to finish her food with a huff, “so, i can call you mommy?” she directed the question to Tzuyu, and the answer was a decisive yes. “but mommies love each other…” she scrunched her small eyebrows together in thought as she ate one baby carrot. “Who says we don’t love Tzuyu?” Nayeon asked, hanging up her phone. She had been in the other room taking a call, but she had heard everything Evelyn said. “you don’t kiss chew-ee like you kiss Mina. and you said kisses and love keep the bad things away. SO YOU’RE LETTING BAD THINGS GET CHEW-EE.” Now wait a minute, Nayeon and Mina and Tzuyu all thought at the same time. 

I can’t tell if she’s a genius or she really doesn’t want to eat her food, Tzuyu kept to herself. “Kissing someone isn’t the only way to show your love,” Nayeon told her. “you don’t want to kiss chew-ee, then?” Tzuyu grabbed the child’s plate and cleared the food into the trash can, “Go play.” 

Once Evelyn had gone to sleep, Nayeon carried her back to her room and tucked her in. Mina fiddled with her fingers and then the covers. Whenever they slept at Tzuyu’s, they all shared a bed. She only had two bedrooms in her house and Evelyn’s was one of them. Was it possible for them to try again without getting hurt? None of them were certain. Nayeon crawled in between Mina and Nayeon, but the tension was uncomfortable. “Did something happen?” Nayeon placed her head near Mina’s shoulder. Mina and Tzuyu didn’t answer. Nothing happened and that was the problem. The older wife left the smallest of kisses on Mina’s lips which made the apprehension in the air even worse. 

“I have a feeling Tzuyu’s going to have a bad dream,” Mina pushed her wife a little bit off of her and towards the other girl. “What?” Nayeon whispered. “Get rid of Tzuyu’s bad things,” Mina urged her. Nayeon still didn’t understand. Tzuyu flipped her body and faced Nayeon before pulling her a little closer, her index finger on Nayeon’s chin. “Why are you so dense tonight?” A whisper escaped Tzuyu’s lips. “I’m dense? What?”

“Shh, stop talking now,” her lips were inches away from Nayeon’s and they could both feel the warmth and heat emanating from the other’s cheeks. Their lungs expelling more air with each passing second. Oh, Nayeon finally realized. She blinked rapidly even though she could barely see in the dark room. Wait. she wanted time to stop or slow down or just not be able to hear her heart thrum in her ears. But this could also be the first of many if her thoughts would stop being so loud. Time did stand still for her, however. When the lips feathered against her own before fully taking shape, Nayeon let out a gasp. She was regrettably unprepared and more ready than anything else she had done in recent years. A warmness enveloped her heart. A part of her felt whole that she didn’t even know was missing. 

“Are we back to where we were or…” Nayeon asked, chasing Tzuyu’s lips when she pulled away. Mina lightly giggled, “Just don’t think for tonight.” She reached across and pulled Tzuyu closer into her. 

It felt like a breath they had been holding underwater was released and their heads had come back up to the surface again. 

“Mommy’s picking you up from daycare today,” Mina watched in the rearview mirror as Evelyn played with some blocks in her car seat. It was an extra early morning that the girl was being dropped off. “does that mean she’s staying over our house tonight?” Mina undid her from the car seat then held her hand until they made it to Evelyn’s Sesame Street themed classroom. She leaned down on one knee and waited on a cheek kiss. “Do you want her to?” She handed the girl her lunchbox. “i want her to stay every day,” Evelyn said truthfully. Yeah, I think we’re working on that. “Go run along and find your friends, okay?”

“Should we wait until tomorrow?” Mina, Tzuyu, and Nayeon were setting up and drawing on a banner for Evelyn’s 5th birthday. “I don’t think I can wait that long,” Nayeon was vibrating and hopping with excitement. After so much work, running back and forth from place to place, reading contracts and safety measures, Evelyn was officially adopted. She was playing in the backyard with Yoda before the sun went down, and since the morning the three women were trying their best to keep it a secret. Evelyn was going to receive plenty of presents from the moms, and their friends, and their families, but they hoped that her adoption would be the best present. It was the best one for them. You would think the most tiring part about adopting was the child, but it really wasn’t. The worst part was that little voice screaming in the back of their minds that they didn’t pass one test, so Evelyn couldn’t live with them. The stressful part was over for them. The idea that Evelyn was truly going to be in their lives forever was still being processed. “I think I’m going to let it slip accidentally,” Nayeon told the other two women. Tzuyu was painting the ‘a’ for the ‘YOU’RE ADOPTED’ sign they were making, and she briefly peeked out the window to watch Evelyn before pecking the older girl’s lips. “Well then don’t do that.” 

They were certain Evelyn was fine. She would have most likely been overjoyed to know. But their relationship was slow. Extremely slow this time around. And Evelyn finding out wouldn’t do any of them good with the place they were currently in. “Yoda keeps winning at tug of war,” she came in pouting and threw the blue and green rope to the side. Tzuyu stood to block the girl from seeing the sign, “You want to watch cartoons? Let’s watch cartoons.” Evelyn sat next to Tzuyu until they scrolled to a good movie for them to watch. “it’s my birthday tomorrow, right?” She was pulled closer and a blanket was thrown around the both of them, “Yes, it is. You’re about to turn five!” Evelyn crawled up next to Tzuyu’s ear, “mommy, i just want one present okay?” she waited on the girl to nod, “I want to spend the whole day with my three moms.” That had already been arranged. They had lied and told her she was going to daycare the next morning, but what was a little white lie if it didn’t cause harm. 

They let the birthday girl sleep in because she normally had to wake up at seven every morning except the weekends so either Mina, Nayeon, or Tzuyu could drive her to preschool. All three women woke up the child in her bed. She was already jumping at the fact that all three women were there and not working. Nayeon sat on the edge of Evelyn’s bed to give the girl a piggyback ride. She felt her back crack. I’m getting too old for this, she said to herself before not caring and running down the stairs. The banner had been hung up above their dining room table. “Evelyn, we know you still can’t read fully, but do you know what that says?” Mina asked and the girl looked at the blue and white sign with confusion. “i can’t read.” Nayeon pointed at each letter and sounded the words out for her. “Yo..ur..e a…dop….ted.” Evelyn tried to confirm if it was true by looking at Tzuyu who immediately picked her up, “You’re adopted, Evelyn. You’re really our daughter.” The girl giggled as she bounced in the air and was caught by Tzuyu over and over. It was then that Mina knew, but she couldn’t ask yet. Not until they told Evelyn and she was okay with their relationship. 

Evelyn didn’t want to let go of her moms the entire day. She was either clinging to Mina’s side or holding Nayeon’s hand or urging Tzuyu to pick her up. She didn’t really want to go anyway, even the trampoline park had been a suggestion and Evelyn turned it down. Her parents weren’t going anywhere and for that day, she really needed that assurance. “mommy?” Evelyn was curled up against Tzuyu while her other moms sat as close to Tzuyu as possible. Both for Evelyn’s sake and because they all wanted to anyway. “Yes, Evelyn,” Tzuyu spoke. “do you love mama and mom?” Tzuyu looked down at her and Evelyn looked up. She answered the question honestly, “Yeah, I do. I have for a while now.” Evelyn was content with that answer and didn’t ask anymore. 

It wasn’t like the past. They had to put Evelyn first. They had no choice. But that fact made them work harder to stay together. All three of them loved Evelyn so much. They didn’t want one getting mad or hurt and leaving this time around. Not when Evelyn would be left to question why. It took a lot of time before they told the girl. Evelyn confidently acted like she had known the whole time, and maybe she did. She was the one who brought them back together. 

They were all in stable places in their careers, Mina and Nayeon weren’t getting any younger, and Evelyn was happy. “Evelyn, I’m going to ask you a question, okay?” Mina had brought them downstairs for breakfast one Saturday while Nayeon and Tzuyu still slept. “why are we whispering?” Evelyn asked extremely quietly. “Because it has to be a secret,” she poured the girl milk and handed her the cup. Evelyn was all ears and waited for Mina to pull eggs out of the fridge and put bread in the toaster. “Would you want a brother or sister? Or do you want things to stay as they are now?” It took Evelyn delayed time to slowly crack a smile, “am i going to have a baby sibling, mom?” Mina didn’t answer while she concentrated on the eggs. “Only if you want one.” The child was ecstatic. Of course, she wanted a sibling. 

Mina had Evelyn's answer. She had wanted Evelyn to have a sibling since her birthday, but she was patient. She had to be. “Have my babies,” she mumbled out when they turned off the lamps next to their bed. Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly. Nayeon was confident her ears were working, however. Nayeon pulled Tzuyu closer to whisper in her ear, “She said she wanted us to have her babies.” Tzuyu turned on the lamp on her dark wooded nightstand. “Really?” she smirked, and Mina nodded. Tzuyu threw her body across both of them and stared in their eyes. “I really love you,” it was directed at both of them. Nayeon turned the light back off before both of them started leaving fluttering kisses against Tzuyu’s skin.


	12. Tsunami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu -> Mommy. Nayeon -> Mama. Mina -> Mom. Wasn't sure how clear that was.
> 
> Also, if you wanted the ~fake~ biology of their twins. They used Nayeon's eggs, Mina's brother's stuffs, and Tzuyu carried and breastfeed the babies.

10 years later

“Go grab your siblings. Tell them they won’t get breakfast if they don’t come down,” Mina was finishing off cooking their breakfast and Nayeon was taking a phone call in the living room. “MINATO, NAMI! COME GET BREAKFAST BEFORE WE’RE LATE,” Evelyn screamed up the stairs. Mina handed her a plate while the girl typed on her phone. “I told you to grab them. I could have yelled up the stairs.” The teenager shrugged and started eating while still scrolling. Mina stole the phone, “Go get your siblings.” Evelyn huffed since her phone was gone and hurried to fetch her brother and sister.

“Have the brats finally gone? Their moms can have a little free time,” Nayeon came up behind her and snaked one arm around Mina’s body. She was still on the phone, but she had it on mute. “There is no free time. You would think having three moms and three kids would make this easier,” she sighed, but Nayeon put her lips to Mina’s neck and swayed them back and forth. “You sound so stressed. Is Tzuyu coming home tonight?” Mina nodded as Nayeon lightly massaged her back with one hand. Tzuyu had been on a business trip to try to get more investors excited about her nonprofit and then she made a detour to the state legislators to try to get bills passed for sex worker rights. She had been gone for five days. Five annoyingly long days. Nayeon continued to leave light kisses near the top of Mina’s jugular vein. “Eww,” their three kids said when they came downstairs and saw their parents together like that. “You’re eww. Eat your mom’s food,” Nayeon walked away to finish her phone call. 

“Your mommy is picking you up today. And you can’t skip soccer practice. Especially you, Evelyn. I am not dealing with another call from your coach.” They all internally groaned. They loved soccer, but when Tzuyu picked them up they usually skipped it to get ice cream. “You can still get ice cream after, deal?” They nodded and stuffed their faces with breakfast. Nayeon grabbed a piece of bacon and kissed Mina before all their kids grabbed their backpacks and went out the door. 

Minato couldn't be mistaken as Nayeon's son. Every facial feature was as if he stole them directly. He looked like a DNA clone of her. The only difference was his dark black hair and Nayeon's dyed brown hair. Nami looked like a combination of Mina and Nayeon. She had Mina's eyes and Nayeon's lips. She, unfortunately, was dealt Nayeon's bad eyesight in the genetics battle and was stuck with glasses. Evelyn didn't look like Nayeon anymore. She was becoming her own person. A teenager who had somehow avoided acne, but was choked full of worry and confusion. Her and Nayeon went to the salon together and decided to get matching brown hair. She was slightly scared to stop looking like her mama, so she was holding onto them being look-alikes as long as she could.

They were a minivan family now. At first, Nayeon pretended they weren’t. The vehicle was a figment of her imagination, but then it became more useful as time went on. “Is mommy going with us to Hawaii?” their son, Minato, asked. Nayeon was about to answer but the words left Evelyn’s lips faster, “Obviously. Have we ever gone on a trip without our moms?” The boy stuck his tongue out and Evelyn matched it. “Shut up,” he said. His twin sister, Namiko, ignored them, not wanting to deal with their morning drama. She never did. She was too absorbed in watching her show on the back of Nayeon’s driver seat. “You shut up,” Evelyn told him. “Nope, none of that this morning. I’m not doing it. Argue when mommy picks you up, I don’t care, but not this morning.” Evelyn stuck out her tongue one more time before sitting back and scrolling her phone again. The van was peaceful again except for the faint sound of the tv. 

The oldest sister pushed a button and the van door opened. She walked into her high school without even looking back. Just yesterday I was dropping her off at daycare, Nayeon frowned before driving away, they grow up so fast. At least these rascals are still small. She glanced at the two seven-year-olds in the back. Minato playing with an action figure and Nami still obsessed with her show. Don’t grow up as fast as Evelyn, okay? She asked but didn’t voice it. She didn’t want their silence disturbed. “I love you, mama,” the twins told her as they kissed her and ran into the school to meet up with their friends. 

"How was school?" Minato and Namiko avoided the question and threw their arms around Tzuyu. "MOMMY! You're back!" They were too big for her to carry them now. She leaned down to hug them back before holding both of their hands to get to their van. "We have to go back home to get you changed so we're not late for soccer." All three hopped into the vehicle and the kids already knew the routine. Their clothes were nicely set up in the backseat. They would have around five minutes to put change in the house and could put their shinguard and cleats on while Tzuyu drove. After their practice, they went to Evelyn's high school to briefly watch her finish practice. And then they were on their way to ice cream.

“I call dibs on mommy helping with my homework,” Evelyn declared as she ate her sundae. “You call dibs on all of our moms. That isn’t fair right, mommy?” Minato and Evelyn loved each other, but they had two differing and fighting personalities. “If any of you need help, then you can ask any of us. You know that.” Tzuyu had missed them, even their pointless arguments. “But Nami always knows the answer, so I can just go to her first,” the boy pouted exactly like Mina. Tzuyu smiled at that. They were all still decked out in their shin guards and high socks inside the ice cream parlor. Nami crept from her seat and into Tzuyu’s so she could steal some of her mom’s ice cream. “What did you do while I was gone?” the mom asked the table and immediately the kids shouted echoes of problems and excitement and anything Tzuyu had missed. Most of it she already knew, Nayeon and Mina giving her a rundown every night before bed, but she still wanted to hear them tell it. 

"Mommy, if I buy 10 apples and then my friend buys 12 apples, how many apples would we have together?" Nami had already finished her homework and was playing a game on her tablet, but Minato was having a harder time. Tzuyu grabbed ten two-pronged lego blocks and told her son to count them. Then she grabbed twelve more. "21?" The mom opened her mouth briefly and closed it, she was slightly convinced he was trolling but she couldn't be sure. "Count again, sweetie." Mina was helping Evelyn on a project idea for her World History class. The teen wanted to recreate a model of Caesar's death, but Mina was leaning more towards something less gory. "22!" Minato was certain this time and Tzuyu told him it was the right answer. "But mom it would be so fun. Mommy tell mom I'm right." Tzuyu hadn't heard their conversation, so she slightly nodded until Mina gave her a stern look and she turned it into shaking her head no. Nayeon was starting dinner and Nami passed her in the kitchen to grab fruit gummies as a snack. "Did you have any trouble with your homework?" The girl with glasses plopped a single gummy in her mouth, "There's one we don't have to do. It's a special challenge question. I don't know if it's right." Nayeon told her to bring it so the answer could be checked. Once the kids were done with homework, the house was relatively quiet. Evelyn staying in her room. The twins playing on their tablets or watching tv or pulling out their toys to play. Tonight, it was pulling out toys and the twins wanted Tzuyu to be with them. 

“Goodnight moms. I love you,” Evelyn spoke. This was the only time of day that they got kisses from the girl since she became a teenager. She thought she was too grown-up any other time. “Who do you want to put you to sleep?” They asked the twins who easily answered with a yelling, “MOMMY.” Most nights their choice was random or whichever mom wasn’t busy, but they had all missed Tzuyu and everyone in the house wanted her attention.

“I missed you,” Nayeon watched as Tzuyu locked the door behind herself once the kids had fallen asleep. “I heard you both the first five times,” Tzuyu chuckled a little. Mina helped throw off Tzuyu’s blouse as Nayeon spent her time pressing deep passionate kisses while holding the back of Tzuyu’s head as close to her as possible. “But I don’t think you know how badly we meant it,” Mina said running her nails up and down the girl’s back. Tzuyu’s eyes fluttered closed. It felt good to be home, she beamed. 

“You know my family is happy to invest. They really love the mission,” They were all tired and having a hard time keeping their eyes open, but Mina’s hands were still exploring the women next to her. “I can’t keep using donations from you and your family. No matter how much they love everything we do,” Tzuyu muttered as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail while her body continued to create a layer of glistening sweat across her skin. “But if it means you staying home…” Mina said before kissing the girl. Nayeon was pretty much dead to the world. This conversation could be figured out in the morning, she reckoned, not wanting to move at all. “I can’t take any more of your money, Baby,” Tzuyu’s eyes were officially closing and it was getting harder for her to keep them open. “…fine,” Mina let out. She was sure she could convince her… once she had enough energy. 

Tzuyu woke up early and started to clean the mess of toys that had tornadoed through the house the night before. They had pulled every toy they ever owned out as if Tzuyu hadn’t seen them and played with them all. At least Evelyn just had that phone; the twins on the other hand. “Mommy?” Tzuyu looked up at her son, “Yep yep.” The boy automatically helped her clean when he saw that’s what she was doing. After they finished, he spoke again, “I’m hungry.” Tzuyu stretched and grabbed him with a swiftness. She held him upside down until he screamed of joy and laughter. “You’re hungry? Do you want to help me cook breakfast for everyone?” He tried nodding while upside down, but he was too disoriented, and his head started to swirl in all directions. He was placed back on the ground safely and his mom ruffled his untidy bed hair. “Come on, we’ll make pancakes,” she let him walk ahead. He used a step stool to wash his hands at the kitchen sink, but the whole time they cooked, he coughed into the air, and the pancake batter, and Tzuyu’s face. “You really are your mama’s son,” she told him, but he continued like he didn’t hear. 

A little body found her way down the stairs. She was still sleepy and rubbing her eyes. “Did you have good dreams, Nami?” The girl nodded with a yawn. She had her Mina's quiet demeanor. Minato had Nayeon’s entire personality like he was a carbon copy. And they both had the helpfulness and kindness of Tzuyu. One by one the rest of the family found their way in the kitchen and then the dining room to eat pancakes that weekend. “You could have woken us up,” Nayeon told Tzuyu, but the girl shook her head with a smile and managed an ‘It’s fine.’ She had help anyway. “Evelyn help your sister set the table,” Tzuyu told them both. Nayeon’s sly hands pinched her backside while their kids weren’t paying attention. Both wives smirked until Tzuyu rolled her eyes in their stare-off. “Baby, come force Nayeon to eat. I don’t trust her and her hands.” Nayeon scoffed, “What did I do?”

“Are you excited about going to Hawaii?” Mina tried to make conversation while her kids scarfed down food like they hadn’t eaten in weeks. “We go every year,” Nami spoke up and Mina shrugged, “So, are you not excited?” Everyone was too enthralled with their pancakes to answer. Hawaii wasn’t excited nor was the cabin they went to in the winter. It was like a second home… and a third home. They also went on an annual vacation to somewhere special. The moms let the kids choose wherever they wanted. That was the exciting vacation they anticipated each summer. “Your aunts are coming over tonight, so we have to clean up for them,” Nayeon instructed. “ALL OF THEM?” Minato screamed and the moms nodded. They hadn’t had a get together in a while with all of their friends. Life had become busier for everyone. “DOES THAT MEAN JOON WOO IS COMING OVER?!” he was still yelling, mouth full. They all nodded again. 

Joon Woo was Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s son. They were best friends but were in different grades, so they never saw each other at school. Joon Woo coming over meant the house was going to become just as messy. They cleaned up anyways. 

The nine adults sat on the couch drinking wine. Joon Woo, Minato, and Nami were all outside playing from the time the boy made it to the house until the night fell and the backyard lights turned themselves on. Evelyn was in her room the whole time after saying hi to her aunts. The boys ran through the house and upstairs to their room. “Slow down,” one of the five moms said. The boys weren’t sure which one and weren’t too worried about it. Nami followed behind, taking her time to go to her own room. 

By the end of the night Sana ended up laying across most of their laps and Jihyo was dancing. Not one that the others had ever seen, but it was entertaining. “Mom,” Minato poked Mina and waited patiently. Mina checked the time and held his hand while they walked upstairs. She helped both her kids change to pajamas and helped Joon Woo with pajamas he was borrowing for the night. “Is this going to be a sleepover?” her son asked, and it made Mina check the time again. It was a Saturday. They might as well. She nodded and watched the boy celebrate. “Bedtime now, though, in the morning you can play more.” Minato understood and crawled in his bed. Joon Woo squeezed next to him and both boys closed their eyes. Mina’s finger was on the light switch and her other hand on the door handle. Her mind was a little foggy, but she still smiled with pride and appreciation for her family and friends. She checked in on Namiko who was already asleep and then Evelyn who was still up, but she was old enough to know when to go to bed. “Goodnight, Evelyn,” the girl smiled and stood to give her mom a kiss. “Goodnight mom.”

“Mama, tell the story about Minato and me again,” the important fable story about how Nami and Minato came to be. Nami had heard it over a thousand times, but she still loved it, especially the way Nayeon told it. They had turned the entire living room into a giant pillow fort maze by their son’s request and they all lay inside cuddled together. Evelyn was somewhere lost inside the pillows and blankets. “Evelyn!” Mina yelled. “Yes, mom!” the teen answered back quickly. “I want you here when we tell the story again. Nayeon’s telling it this time.” Everyone loved it when Nayeon told it. The moms. The children. Even Nayeon, if she were honest. Evelyn found her way through the white and blue and patterned sheets until she was right in front of the rest of her family. She squeezed herself close to her siblings who were all stretched across their three parents. Nayeon cleared her throat and stared at her daughter’s pretty eyes. The eyes that matched Mina’s.

“There was once a breathtaking ocean and that ocean had rippling waves that hit the heated sand with a sizzle. The sands and the waves were in perfect harmony. They were balanced. The sands missed it when the waves retreated during the low tides, and the waves couldn’t wait to get back to the scorching sands.” Nayeon had her hands locked and intertwined with Mina’s to show the waves and the sand, but she pulled them apart when the low tide hit. Mina and Nayeon tried reaching each other’s hands but pretended they weren’t able to touch each other. They wiggled and twinkled their fingers until they met again. “The sands needed the ocean waves and the waves felt the same way. But then there was an earthquake beneath the ocean water, and it shook the waves. The waves and sands were both fascinated by this tsunami caused by the earthquake. They waited and watched carefully, not sure what the tsunami’s plan was.” Nayeon kept her fingers connected with Mina’s and she grabbed Tzuyu’s hand by her wrist and made it into the shape similar to a swan to symbolize the tsunami. “The waves, the sands, and even the tsunami wanted to be picturesque together. That’s what they believed would happen, but the tsunami hit land and was destructive and uncertain and devastating.” All the moms’ hands combined into a jumble of chaotic nothingness and the kids watched like it was the first time they had seen this. “The ocean waves and sands were shaken, but they still had each other. They missed the tsunami though. And the tsunami missed them, no matter how damaging things had been.” Tzuyu put her hand down and laid her head back down as Nayeon and Mina had their hands intertwined still.

“But if they missed each other so much why couldn’t they come back together?” Minato asked. “Because tsunamis are unpredictable and it scared the waves and sands,” Nayeon told him before she continued, “The waves and sands thought that they would never see the tsunami again even when they frequently wished to see her. They decided to continue their lives with their high tides and low tides.” Mina and Nayeon’s fingers danced together and wiggled frantically. “The tsunami came back though. And this time an astonishing mermaid was along with it and this mermaid controlled the tsunami. The tsunami and the mermaid were a team and couldn’t be separated.” Evelyn put her hand on top of Tzuyu’s. Tzuyu let her hand visualize the destructive wave with wavy and uncertain patterns. Evelyn controlled the tsunami and brought it towards the waves and sands that were Mina and Nayeon. “And this time when the tsunami hit, everything was calm and spectacular and striking. It was as if the tsunami made the waves sparkle and the sands glitter like jewels.” Mina, Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Evelyn put their hands on a pile, one on top of the other with Evelyn’s on top. “The mermaid and tsunami both glowed together brighter than the sun, but when they were with the waves and sands, it was blindingly beautiful.” Nayeon grabbed the twins’ tiny hands and put them on top of the pile. “Together they were beautiful, but it wasn’t the best they could do. They decided to spread their beauty to the land like they had tried to do the first time. This time, something incredible developed. Two awe-inspiring twins. The world’s most adorable son.” Nayeon pinched Minato’s cheeks and he giggled. “And a marvelous daughter.” It was Nami’s turn to get pinched and she cackled like Nayeon as if she didn’t know the story. “The waves, sands, and tsunami then decided to name their twins after these events. The girl who was born first was named the child of the wave. The son was named harbor. And together the twins had the name ‘the harbor wave’ or…” 

“TSUNAMI” they all yelled in the cozy fort. 

Tsunami… the story of a tsunami. The world’s most beautiful and amazing tsunami. 

“I love you,” Nayeon said into the open air. The family knew it was directed at all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading my bored ramblings during this quarantine. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
